


No Exceptions

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, J2AU, M/M, Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: In 1990’s Vancouver, Jared Padalecki sends ripples though Canada's media when he attempts to take his boyfriend, Jensen Ackles, to his Catholic high school prom.  This is one teenager’s tale of love versus prejudice and all the obstacles faced along the way.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the movie “Prom Queen: The Marc Hall Story”, so if there's anything you think you recognize, we probably didn't write it.
> 
>  **Authors:** [](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/profile)[trinipedia](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/) & [](http://blueeyedliz.livejournal.com/profile)[blueeyedliz](http://blueeyedliz.livejournal.com/) (also beta :P)  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** We don’t own a thing.

 

Jared Padalecki, six foot four of pure sunshine, is whistling while pedalling towards school.  
  
  
He's always cheerful and overexcited like a puppy but still today something's different.  
It may have something to do with the fact that the year is almost over, or with his essay for the scholarship on its way to Toronto, or maybe, just maybe, with the Prom, that's only a couple of weeks away.  
  
  
As he walks with a bouncing gait through the crowded school halls headed in the direction of his locker, a blinding grin on his face, the other students turn and stare before shaking their heads and going back to their previous activities. They're used to Jared being a weirdo.  
  
  
Nobody cares though because he's a great guy, always ready to help, extra smart but not overly confident.  
  
  
Just as he walks in, the voice of Principal Lehne can be overheard on the intercom: _"All attending prom dates not from St. Louis must be registered for approval. NO EXCEPTIONS."_  
  
  
Jared's smile widens while he gets to the booth for the registrations slips and drops his own into the small box. _Oh, so that's what it's all about._  
  
  
The first person he sees right after, the first person he actually bothers registering, is Sandy.  
Sandy, his best friend in the entire world, who immediately engrosses him in a discussion of high importance...namely her outfit for the Prom. But then again, she's the girlfriend of the basketball team captain, so her outfit is not to be taken lightly.  
  
  
"Lookin' good, Jay." Sandy greets him with her usual body-check and huge hug. Jared sweeps her up into his arms before planting her down and yanking the back of her pig tail. "Hope you're not wearing blue to the prom because we'd totally clash?" Sandy's mouth drops open and her eyes dart upwards as Jared tugs off his baseball cap to reveal his chestnut brown hair has been transformed overnight and is now sporting light blue highlights.  
  
  
"We still going shopping later?" Sandy asks as soon as the shock has passed, turning huge hopeful eyes on Jared. "Because I really need your help to find something appropriate."  
  
  
Jared leans over and steals a peek at the outfits on display in Sandy's catalogue. "For the sake of human kind everywhere, yes. We need to get you into something short, black and slinky." Sandy scowls and Jared quickly adds, "Slinky! I said slinky not sleazy...although considering Chad's taste..."  
  
  
"That's my boyfriend you're talking about." Sandy fumes waggling her finger under Jared's nose.  
  
  
"And yet you still refuse to seek treatment." Jared grins and ducks as Sandy aims for his head with her school bag.  
  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Jared adds after a few seconds, seeing the guy and his douche friends approaching. One of them, Tom—the one who’s almost as tall as Jared but wider in a muscle-bound brick shit-house way, is talking excitedly.  
  
  
"We've got three options: the Renegade Inn, the Harmony Hotel or the Shangri-la." Tom makes some strange movement with his arm.  
  
  
The other two guys nod emphatically.  
  
  
"Aren't they a little expensive?" Chad asks, the corner of his mouth twitching, amused. Chad runs a hand through his short blonde hair. He’s an attractive guy although a little on the squinty-eyed side. Chad treats Sandy well and so Jared is cool with him and doesn’t hate him for dating his best friend and consequently hogging her free-time. So what if Chad’s face is scrunched up all the time making him wear a constantly sardonic expression.  
  
  
"Come on, man, it's the PROM!" Sterling whines.  
  
  
"Yeah, we're getting LAID!" Gabe exclaims. The three boys look at each other and then hug tightly in typical macho fashion, which means that if they slap each-other on the back while hugging it’s totally not a homo thing to do.  
  
  
Chad blinks a couple of times then circles them to get to Sandy, who's grinning. He walks away with her, all curled up against his side, greeting Jared with a nod of his head.  
  
Just as the other boys untangle, their girlfriends arrive.  
  
  
"Hey babe." Sterling greets his girl, checking her out appreciatively. "Have you found your dress already?"  
  
  
Lauren's eyes sparkle. "Oh, yes. It's strapless, and the back is cut so low you'll be able to see the crack of my ass."  
  
  
Sterling's eyes widen as he takes in the image.  
  
  
"Oh my God." Genevieve squees, "J-Lo!"  
  
  
Lauren smiles. "I know."  
  
  
The girls giggle, and then the six of them leave.  
  
  
Jared waits until they're far enough away before cracking up in fits of laughter, collapsing back against his locker door.  
  
  


**********

  
  
"So, the homos were burned just before witches and criminals. Like fuel for the main event."  
Jared loves the debates in history class, that's his favourite. He’s always loved defending his ideas and giving speeches; that's why he wants to be a lawyer.  
  
  
His teacher, Robert Wisdom, can be a little intimidating at first but as soon as he lets you in you quickly discover that there's a really good man behind his mean appearance.  
  
  
"Besides," Jared adds "Joan was a sister of Saffo herself."  
  
  
Mr.. Wisdom hides a smile behind the book in his hands. "Jared, Joan of Arc was **not** a lesbian."  
  
  
Jared snickers. "Oh, come on. Leading an army and dressing up like a guy? Dyke city!"  
  
  
Sandy, seated on Jared’s right, giggles and then turns towards Chad, who winks at her. Chad likes Jared and besides, he feels a lot more comfortable and less jealous knowing his girlfriend's best friend is gay. That means he doesn’t have to worry about him hanging out with Sandy all the time.  
  
  
The teacher lets the smile show on his face, before shaking his head. "Maybe so, but still history remembers her for other things. Her faith in God and her strength of conviction, for example." His gaze focuses on Jared, and the smile softens.  
  
  
Jared feels like he's an inch taller, he knows the man was complimenting him. The sensation doesn't last long though because as soon as the teacher finishes talking, Chris Kane, asshole extraordinaire, turns around in his seat towards Jared and hisses, "history also remembers how she suffered for both."  
  
  
Jared simply smiles at him, mockingly. He's used to the boy being a dick to him, he has always been that way. It sucks but still, there are only a few students at school that have a problem with him, so he usually doesn't care.  
  
  
He doesn't go around waving a rainbow flag, he doesn't squee or talk in a high-pitched voice or use over-exaggerated hand-gestures when he speaks—that’s Chris’ idea of a stereotypical gay guy anyway and Jared knows it’s bullshit. He's simply himself, always, and if someone doesn't like that, screw them.  
  
  
Mr. Wisdom keeps asking a few more questions, Sandy answers one and Chris' comment is quickly forgotten.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
When Jared crosses the hall to get to his next class, he's approached by the Principal.  
Jared keeps walking and the man pushes a slip of paper into his hands. It's Jared’s Prom date registration.  
  
  
"So is this a joke or a stupid mistake?" His tone is sharp and dry.  
  
  
Jared blinks. "What?"  
  
  
The Principal grabs his arm, effectively stopping him. "Well, obviously either you ticked the wrong box or you're trying to make fun of the school, since it says here that this Jensen person is a MALE."  
  
  
Jared grins. "He was, last time I checked."  
  
  
The man gives him a cold smile. "Then it means you won't go to Prom." He states.  
  
  
"Yeah, right" Jared answers, shrugging. _As if_.  
  
  
The Principal's smile widens. "That was easy," he says, ripping the slip in two and walking back towards his office.  
  
  
That's when Jared realizes **Principal Lehne was being completely serious.**  
  
  
"Hey, wait a minute" he calls back, following him "he's my _boyfriend._ This is my Prom."  
  
  
The man glares at him. "And this is a Catholic school, mister Padalecki."  
  
  
Jared can't believe it. "I filled in the application as required."  
  
  
The Principal sighs. "Listen, this is not an argument we are going to have. Church doctrine says this: homosexuality is a _disorder_ against natural law, and **cannot be condoned.** "  
  
  
Jared snorts. "So God loves me but not the way I am? The way he **made** me? Don't you realize that it doesn't make any sense? This isn't fair!"  
  
  
The Principal simply narrows his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere you should be? You’d better hurry or I'll put you in detention for skipping class and I don't think that would look good on your resume for your scholarship."  
  
  
And with those words he leaves Jared standing there, a shocked expression on his face and the weight of the whole world on his young shoulders.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Sandy is working her way through clothing racks in the Mall, pushing non-contenders aside with a brusque unladylike shove. The metal hangers clatter loudly together as Sandy continues her path of destruction through boutique after boutique with Jared trailing behind her, staring at the tops of his sneakers, sparkling white teeth worrying his bottom lip.  
  
  
Sandy is panicking about her lack of an outfit but not enough to fail to see that Jared is upset about something. Jared isn’t flamboyantly gay but he does _love_ to shop and his abnormal unhappy demeanour when there are countless clothing bargains to be snapped up is impossible for her to ignore.  
  
  
Sandy picks out something bright, garish and purple which is dotted with petite sewn-on flowers. “What about this?”  
  
  
  
Jared eyes don’t leave the floor. “Yeah, that’s nice.”  
  
  
  
“Jared Padalecki, you’re not paying attention. You’re meant to be helping me. You know, your bestest friend in the whole world who is currently going through the biggest crisis of her entire life?”  
  
  
  
“Principal Lehne won’t let me take Jensen to Prom.” Jared blurts out when he catches Sandy staring worriedly at him. It’s like watching the flood gates open as Jared’s eyes start to glisten and Sandy grimaces as something flips in her stomach at the sight. Now that the bombshell has been dropped, Jared visibly deflates, shoulders bunching up around his ears as he returns to chewing on his lip, which is already an angry red.  
  
  
  
“Crap.” Sandy mutters, it being the first thing to come to mind since she knows how psyched Jared’s been about taking Jensen _the love of Jared’s short teenaged life_ Ackles to Prom. “Well, you could go alone?” Sandy adds and immediately regrets it when Jared’s face all but crumbles.  
  
  
  
“It’s my Prom and Jensen is my boyfriend.”  
  
  
  
Jared sounds so utterly heartbroken that Sandy sticks the purple frilly nightmare back on the rack and turns to face him, slipping her tiny hand into his larger one. “Jared. If you don’t go to Prom then I don’t go.”  
  
  
  
Jared looks up, wretched eyes peering at her from behind his bangs. “Wh-what?”  
  
  
  
“I mean it, Jare. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Sandy smiles as Jared dives forward to give her one of his trademark huge hugs.  
  
  
  
Chad’s head pops up from the PSP game he’s been engrossed in for the last two hours. “Wait a sec... We’re not going to Prom?!”  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Gerry Padalecki is slouched in his favourite armchair in front of the television when Jared gets home from the Mall. Jared paces in the hallway for awhile, listening to the muffled sounds of the piece of crap talk show his dad is currently killing his brain cells by watching.... _‘When Michelle was only five years old she discovered her mother was actually her sister...’_  
  
  
  
Jared grabs himself a can of Cherry Cola from the refrigerator, pressing the ice-cold can against his forehead before rolling it back and forth in his hands a few times. Jared is freaking the fuck out. He takes a steadying breath and walks into the lounge, positioning himself between his dad and the television set.  
  
  
  
Gerry frowns and motions for Jared to move. When Jared stays frozen in place, Gerry’s frown deepens and he leans to one side in a feeble attempt to see the screen. _‘Michelle, did you ever wish your family was normal?’_ the television continues behind him and Jared lifts his chin, staring his dad right in the eyes. “So, the thing is I’m—I’m gay.”  
  
  
  
Gerry blinks but not a single muscle on his face so much as twitches. Jared chokes back a nervous chuckle and really hopes to God his dad isn’t about to have a stroke or something. “I’m gay.” Jared repeats. Then, needing to do something with his hands, he cracks open his can of soda which instantly spurts caramel colored frothy foam over Jared, the carpet, his dad’s slippers.  
  
  
  
“Jared! You’re making a mess.” Mrs. Padalecki scowls, peering into the room from the open doorway.  
  
  
  
“I’m gay.” Jared stammers again a little louder but more jumpy and more tentative this time as he waits for one of his folks to explode like a ticking time-bomb. “I like guys.” Jared adds, feeling the need to spell it out when neither Gerry nor Sharon utter a single word. “Men!”  
  
  
  
“Yes, Jared, I know. I know what gay means.” Sharon says bending down to mop at the puddle of fizzing soda at Jared’s feet with the cloth she always keeps tucked into her apron. The soda is slowly soaking into her shag pile carpet and she rubs more furiously as Jared gawps down at the top of her head.  
  
  
  
“You know?” Jared mumbles horrified.  
  
  
  
“Jared, your hair is blue and you have a poster of Celine Dion on your bedroom wall. We know.” Sharon scrubs at the carpet again, grumbling a little under her breath as the cherry scented stain spreads with each swipe of her cloth. She stands up, finally holding out the cloth towards Jared. “Now fetch the bottle of Resolve from under the kitchen sink and clean this mess up.”  
  
  
  
Jared is still gawping. He’s known that he was gay since he had a major crush on Eddie from Baywatch instead of busty Pamela Anderson’s character CJ. For years he’s been keeping it a secret, or at least, _thinking_ that he was keeping it a secret. Really, he should have known better than to underestimate Sharon Padalecki. Any woman who can keep his dad in check is not to be taken lightly.  
  
  
  
Gerry still hasn’t spoken, instead he slumps further back into his chair, arms hanging over the side and reaching for the bowl of tortilla chips resting on the sideboard.  
  
  
  
“I need your help.” Jared says quickly, still somewhat in shock over the whole _my parents know I’m gay,_ thing and wanting to get everything off his chest now that his already started the process of lightening the load. “They won’t let me take my boyfriend to the Prom at school. His name is Jensen, you’d like him mom...he’s great.” Jared’s eyes flick from his mom and then to his dad as they both regard him in stunned silence. _He’s great and beautiful and the sexiest person I’ve ever laid eyes on_ , Jared doesn’t add although the words sit on the tip of his tongue threatening to spill out.  
  
  
  
His dad takes another handful of chips and chomps at them, specks of Nacho Cheese flavored dust floating down to land on his lap. “You have a boyfriend?” He mumbles.  
  
  
  
Jared smiles nervously and suddenly finds a spot on the wall above a framed wedding photograph of his parents of extreme interest.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Later that night, Jared heads out to Yaggers Downtown on West Pinder Street. It’s reasonably crowded as always and his eyes dance around the bustling bar seeking out the one person he wants, _needs_ to see.  
  
  
It isn't long before his gaze zeros in on Jensen, sitting on a bar stool at the far end of the room. Jensen is nursing a brewski in one hand and a shy smile illuminates his face as his head lifts, eyes meeting Jared's. The electric connection which sparks between them makes the hairs on Jared’s arm stand on end and a tremor run through his long body.  
  
  
Jensen never ceases to steal his breath away each and every time they meet and even though such schmoop sounds cliché even to Jared's over-romanticised brain, it's the truth. The first time they met was eight months ago, right in this very bar. Jensen had been playing pool, cool as ice in low slung jeans and tight black t-shirt which emphasised every lean line and firm muscle on his well-built torso.  
  
  
Jared has been a regular at Yaggers bar for sometime now, the beer is cheap and his height always works to his advantage where his (under)age status is concerned—not forgetting the added bonus of the smoky atmosphere and dim lighting—and when he first saw Jensen, it took him exactly three bottles of Bud and two shots of tequila before he summoned up enough (Dutch) courage to approach the older man.  
  
  
To say Jensen was surprised by the nervous, somewhat slurred, come-on given to him by the tall ruffled haired young man who stumbled over to stand by the side of the pool table would be an understatement but as Jared scribbled his phone number down on a soggy napkin and handed it over, Jensen gave him a slow warm smile which gave Jared hope...and a serious hard-on.  
  
  
  
Jensen had finally called him a fortnight later, during which time Jared had almost given up hope, _almost_ but not quite. Jensen had still been the only name playing on his lips whenever he jerked off in the shower and the only face in his mind when he fell asleep at night. Getting the phone call from Jensen was the best feeling ever but securing a first date (pizza at L’Artista restaurant) was like finding a Willy Wonka golden ticket.  
  
  
One of the regular patrons in the bar bumps clumsily into him on his way out and Jared blinks a couple of times, focusing back on the present before closing the distance between him and Jensen in several long strides.  
  
  
He doesn't kiss Jensen because he knows Jensen doesn't like PDAs but Christ on a bike, Jensen looks so amazingly hot that Jared's lips ache to kiss him...everywhere.  
  
  
Jensen sees Jared entering the bar and has to fight down the warmth that blooms in his chest because if he doesn't he'll stand up and cross the room to get to Jared. To hug him and kiss him until they're both panting.  
  
  
They haven’t seen each other for more than a week, Jensen has been busily occupied with completing the inventory for his shop and Jared had to study. End of the year coming closer and all that jazz. Besides, Jared had seemed pretty excited about the end of his senior year and Jensen knows that means college and a new life for Jared but still he smells something else in the air and somehow he doesn't like it. It’s not something he wants to talk about tonight, though. Tonight is all about being together.  
  
  
It’s not like it has always been this way for them. Hell, it hasn't been this way at all. When he met Jared for the first time, the kid hit him like a punch in the guts. Too perfect, fresh, naive and beautiful to be true. And still, the kid wanted _him_ , that much had been clear from the first second and it scared Jensen shitless.  
  
  
He was still coming to terms with his own sexuality (he used to have a girlfriend for crying out loud, they’d met each other’s families and stuff) and wasn't ready for the Hurricane Padalecki.  
Not that he thinks he'll ever be ready, anyway.  
  
  
When Jared slipped him his phone number Jensen had been torn between crying, laughing, telling him he was mistaken and jumping on him. So in the end he had simply smiled and decided to take his time to think about the whole situation.  
  
  
After a few days, when the image of Jared's hazel eyes had him waking up to a suspicious stickiness in his shorts, he understood that he couldn't keep avoiding the kid and so Jensen at long last called Jared to invite him out.  
  
  
Actually, his words were more along the lines of "We can go. Out. Together. Not as in a date, you know? I'm not, like, I mean. We could just. Yeah. So, meet you there?"  
  
  
Jared had made a strangled sound that could have been a cough or a snort and Jensen would have probably felt offended if he hadn't been busy cataloguing the sound for future reference.  
  
  
He had been thinking incessantly about Jared since their first meeting and his usually serious and focused attitude had been substituted with a distracted, snappy restlessness. In the end, his work colleagues noticed and asked, "Are you ok? What happened?" he just shrugged and didn't answer because the only thing he could have said would have been "Jared happened" and it's not something most people would get.  
  
  
  
Finally Jared sits next to him, shaking him out of his reverie. His eyes sparkle and Jensen knows Jared would kiss him if he didn't know better than to test Jensen's limits. "Hey there, kiddo. Thought you’d gotten lost or something."  
  
  
Jared greets him with a smile which is all dimples and white teeth. "Yeah, I missed you too, jerk."  
  
  
Jensen chuckles. "So, did anything new and exciting happen in high school land?" he asks, playfully, but at his words Jared's face grows sad and serious.  
  
  
"I have to talk to you." Jared says, using a sombre tone which is so unlike _his_ Jared that it sets off instant warning bells in Jensen's head.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Jay, wait a second. I'm not going to some Prom. Especially not to the one organized by a _Catholic_ High School that clearly doesn't want me there." Jensen hits the balls on the pool table, scattering them all around and tries to hide the shiver the idea alone generates.  
  
  
"Jensen...." Jared says using a voice he always used when he was five years old and wanted another triple-chocolate chip cookie before dinner. Jared watches as Jensen chalks his cue and hopes Jensen will cave because his woobie eyes never failed to work on his mom at least.  
  
  
Jensen sighs. "Listen, you never said anything about the Prom. If you did I would have told you this before you got in trouble with your Principal."  
  
  
"No, no, I said I would wear a white tuxedo and you would wear black....it's my Prom, Jen. I don't want to miss it and I don't want to go without you at my side." Jared swallows and shifts around the table so that he's standing in front of Jensen. He wants Jensen to see how important this is to him, how important Jensen is to him. Jensen is his boyfriend and Jared's held himself back from shouting it out from the rooftops for long enough now.  
  
  
Jensen throws his cue on the pool table and glares at Jared. "Are you _nuts?_ I'm not going anywhere. Forget it." Then he turns towards the back door of the bar and licks his lips. "You want to dance that badly? Then follow me outside and I'll _dance_ with you right now."  
  
  
"Jen, I _need_ you there," Jared snaps, feeling his last glimmers of hope dwindling away even as he ignores the urge to grab Jensen by the collar and drag him into the alley which runs behind the building.  
  
  
  
Jared's broken expression makes Jensen flinch and he presses a hand to his forehead, feeling like the world's greatest asshole for not understanding. "I'm sorry, okay?" he says, touching Jared's arm slightly because that's as far as he can allow himself to go, in a public place like this. Jared still looks hurt. "What did your folks say?"  
  
  
"Mom's coming with me to school tomorrow." Jared replies. He knows his voice shakes when he speaks but Jensen's touch simply does things to him. Big things which cause his brain to short-wire and pretty much shut-down altogether until all he can focus on is Jensen's rose-bud lips and cute freckled nose.  
  
  
Jensen freezes. "Holy shit" he mutters, shocked. Not only do Jared's parents know about him but they are also going to support him in his crazy crusade?  
  
  
"It's my graduation." Jared fires back, holding Jensen's gaze until Jensen is forced to look away. Jared holds his pool cue tightly, knuckles turning white his grip is that strong. "I'm inviting you now. Please be my date to the Prom." And the desperately hopeful five years olds face makes a fleeting reappearance.  
  
  
Jared moves closer and Jensen knows he can't resist those eyes. They are the main reason why he got himself in this mess, after all. If Jared hadn't turned his puppy eyes full force on him that first night, he would have never—  
  
  
He sighs again, and Jared knows he's winning. "This is crazy, Jay. I mean, look around!" he opens his arms, embracing the whole room. "This place is a... _friendly_ one, and I'm still not comfortable being seen with you. How could you ask me to do that?"  
  
  
Jared's hand reaches out, wanting to touch and reassure but he lets his arm drop away before it connects with Jensen's cheek. He hasn't got much fight left in him. "Please?" He mutters, low and almost inaudibly.  
  
  
Jensen forces himself not to flinch when he sees Jared's hand getting closer, but then Jared stops before he touches him and Jensen can see in Jared’s body how much it has cost him. _Whatever_ he thinks. It's not like Jared’s school are ever going to agree to it. He's sure of that much. Besides, he's going to Hell anyway. "This is never gonna work out, you know that..." he tries one last time.  
  
  
Jared doesn't speak. The bar is noisy and crowded but right now, there's only Jensen and him. It's the way he wants things to always be and maybe Jensen isn't ready for this, maybe Jensen will never be ready but Jared loves him and sometimes love stories end in tragedy but Jared's holding out for his happy ending. He wants his happy ending to be with Jensen, whatever the cost.  
  
  
Jensen thinks about it all once more, before giving in. "If your mum gets through to them," he says, slowly, "and if the school's okay with that, then..." he shrugs, looking elsewhere, "...then, _maybe.._ " He finishes in a whisper.  
  
  
Jared wants to jump Jensen's bones but he knows such behaviour wouldn't result in an awesome reaction so he settles for a none too subtle fist pump into the air. "And I will wear the white tuxedo and you will wear black." It's hard for Jared to keep his giant smile from breaking his face so he leans over the pool table and takes his shot. He gives his backside a wiggle in Jensen's direction and hopes Jensen appreciates the view.  
  
  
Jensen chuckles at the shift in Jared's attitude, but almost immediately the chuckle turns into an almost growl when he sees Jared's display for him. Something twitches in his belly, and he feels like the worst scumbag on the whole Earth, because he's leading the kid on knowing perfectly well that there's no way things will go down at the school in the way Jared wants them to. And instead of being sad, Jensen’s only relieved. "Okay, sexy back, it’s time for you to head home," he says, grabbing Jared's shoulder and forcing him to stand back up. "Come on, I'll drive you."  
  
  
Jared sighs happily and follows Jensen out of the bar into the cold night air. Jensen's right of course, Jared needs to get home before his mom starts ringing his cell. He's meant to be studying at Sandy's tonight of course. Jared stops walking for a moment, realization hitting that he doesn't need to lie to his folks about seeing Jensen anymore, it's scary but kind of wonderful too.. They know about Jensen now, he doesn't need to hide his true feelings....but the drinking beer in a bar with Jensen part, yeah, he's totally going to keep that little beauty to himself until he turns nineteen. Less than a year, after all.  
  
  
He's so absorbed in his thoughts that the hand which suddenly grabs his sleeve and yanks until he stumbles backwards into the alleyway behind him causes Jared to yell out but the yell is muffled by the press of Jensen's mouth against his and Jared melts then like chocolate on a hot summer's day.  
  
  
Jensen doesn't let his brain take over. He doesn't stop to think about the fact that he's doing this in an open space principally because he feels guilty and wants somehow to make up for it. His left hand goes straight to cupping Jared's cock through the denim of his jeans and he's not surprised to find it already half-hard. He's on the way himself. He traces Jared's lower lip with his tongue before biting it slightly, while his other hand plays with the shorter hair on the back of Jared's neck.  
  
  
Jared moans into Jensen's mouth as he feels Jensen's take hold of the zipper on his jeans. His own pressing need causes him to reach down his hands and unbuckle his belt so that his pants slip down around his ankles. Jensen's warm fingers wrap around his dick, rubbing the shaft until Jared feels ready to explode. "Jen," he pants, as soon as Jensen's mouth moves onto his jaw, then his collarbone. "Jen, I can't—I have to go home, there's school tomorrow— _God_ \--I have the meeting with the— _oh yes_ \--the Principal."  
  
  
Jensen gives him a smouldering look, eyes shining with mischief, while his hand moves faster.  
"Don't worry, baby, I'll make it quick," he hisses against Jared's neck before falling down on his knees and wrapping his perfect cherry red lips around Jared's throbbing dick.  
  
  
He knows everything Jared likes, and he knows how to have his boy come in mere minutes. The short time they have, the place they're at and the adrenaline running through his veins make everything so much more exciting and he moans around Jared's cock.  
  
  
One of his hands goes to cup his lover's balls, scratching lightly just behind the sac where the skin is tender, while his tongue twirls around the head. "Yeah, that's it, Jay, come on," he whispers, mouthing the side of Jared's length and undoing his own pants with his free hand when he feels the shivers running through Jared's body. "Give it to me, come on."  
  
  
Jared forgets about the cold and the dark smelly alleyway and the hard rough brick rubbing against his back...all he sees is the dazzle of star-burst behind his closed eyelids as he comes, biting his sleeve to muffle a scream.  
  
  
Jensen's mouth is filled with Jared's come and even after all the times he's done it before he still can't hold it all in. Jared's big _all over_. He's not going to waste what drips down his chin, though. He simply collects it, slicking his palm and then his hand disappears into his own pants. Three strokes are all he needs before he comes too, his forehead falling forward against Jared's thigh. While he tries to recover his breath, he wonders why it has taken him so long to figure out he’s gay, he likes to suck cock way too much to ever replace it with something else.  
  
  
Jared stays still for a moment, body quivering with aftershocks as he not only holds his own shaking body up but supports the weight of Jensen's frame too. He lets his fingers toy with Jensen's hair, as Jensen breathes hot and heavy breaths against him. Holding Jensen like this, it's the most perfect thing Jared's ever experienced.  
  
  
They stay there for awhile longer, taking the time to straighten their rumpled clothes and clean away the reminders of their passion. Eventually Jensen stands up and tucks Jared back in, zipping his own pants too.  
  
  
Jared watches as Jensen's sated expression turns into one of fondness. "Time to go." Jensen mutters, claiming Jared's mouth one last time as his lips form the words against Jared's. "Big day tomorrow." And Jared only grins as Jensen takes hold of his wrist and leads him towards the parking lot.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
The morning after, at school, everything seems normal. Nicki, Lauren and Genevieve are squirming against their lockers while flicking through magazines looking at hairstyle options. Lauren, as usual, is pointing out only the most complicated and sensational ones and her friends are almost as excited as she is.  
  
  
The boys keep talking about the hotel they're supposed to book for Prom night. Tom keeps pushing for the Harmony motel, while Sterling definitely prefers the Renegade. "Guys, if we pick the Harmony, we can't let anyone know it's for the Prom."  
  
  
Chad arches an eyebrow, questioningly.  
  
  
Tom shrugs. "Last year some doofus shit in the pool." While the others laugh, Chad rolls his eyes, then his attention focuses on a couple of guys passing by. They're the school nerds, ones with more knowledge about computers than social skills but if they know about computers then maybe they could....."Guys! Guys, wait."  
  
  
He's about to follow them to the computer lab when Tom grabs his sleeve. "Hey, man, you're with us, right?"  
  
  
Chad sighs. "Look, Tom, with everything that's going down...this whole Jared thing...I mean, I'm not even sure I'm gonna go to the Prom anymore. It's just the way it is."  
  
  
He leaves his friends staring at each other as he disappears into the computer lab. "Power of the pussy," Sterling says, shaking his head.  
  
  
"A-fucking-men" Tom answers. Gabe just snickers.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
"You've got to see this" Chad says while pulling Sandy along.  
  
  
"In the computer lab? Chad, you've heard what the Principal said about porn on the school's-"  
  
  
"It’s not about _porn_! Jesus, Sandy, do you really think sex is the only thing on my mind?"  
  
  
Sandy crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
  
"Well, _this time_ it’s not! Come on."  
  
  
They enter the room and the geek brigade is there, as planned, sitting together in front of one of the many computers. "Hey, guys, this is Sandy."  
  
Sandy shakes the hand of the guy sitting nearest to her, the one with glasses and a thick beard on his youthful face. The beard makes him look older, or at least, like he’s trying hard to look older.  
"Ed."  
  
  
Then the other guy, a thin, pale guy with eyes too big for his face, gives her a lopsided smile, probably a flirty one, in his mind. "And I'm Harry."  
  
  
She smiles, a little nervous. "Hi."  
  
  
"Hey, dude, back off. She's probably here for me." Ed says, winking at Sandy which causes her to turn a horrified gaze on Chad who coughs and changes the subject.  
  
  
  
"Check this out!" Chad exclaims, pointing at the screen "Jaredtotheprom.com."  
  
  
"What do you think, huh?" Ed asks, all proud.  
  
  
"It rhymes!" Harry adds, "Prom-dot-com."  
  
  
Sandy giggles. "It's cool, I guess." She says.  
  
  
"It has everything," Chad explains, showing her the different pages of the website. "Links, animations, audio..."  
  
  
"...and streaming videos!" Ed and Harry chorus together, finishing for him. Ed clicks on the screen and a big pink triangle starts moving, followed by more pictures.  
  
  
"I like the triangle," Sandy says, "and the rainbow. And Celine Dion! But..." Her eyes go wide, while Chad's narrow.  
  
  
"What's that _naked dude_ doing there? And why does he have _arrows_ on him?" Chad asks, his voice close to a growl.  
  
  
Harry swallows noisily. "We don't know," he answers truthfully. "Actually, we're not sure what any of this stuff means.."  
  
  
Before Chad can say anything else, Ed cuts in. "But since it was on all the other gay-type sites..."  
  
  
Sandy looks at Chad and smiles sweetly at him. "That's nice. We might go to the Prom, after all."  
  
  
Ed smiles too. "So, shall we proceed with the launch, then?" he asks.  
  
  
Chad nods. "Make it so!" He says, hugging Sandy a little tighter.  
  
  
As soon as they're out of the computer lab, Sandy asks how Chad convinced the nerds to work on the website for him. "I have my ways," he answers evasively. She arches an eyebrow at him and he sighs heavily. "Okay, fine. I promised them dates. _Prom_ dates."  
  
  
"Chad!" Sandy hisses and punches his arm. "How do you think you'll find someone willing to go out with them, huh?!"  
  
  
Chad scratches his neck, trying to come up with an answer but at just the right moment Spruce, the President of the Audiovisual Club, passes by.  
  
  
"Yo." Chad greets him, "Spruce, you're my man. Meet me in the audiovisual lab in three minutes."  
  
  
Spruce, his face hidden behind his camera, lifts the thumb on his free hand before walking backwards towards the lab.  
  
  
Sandy crosses her arms on her chest. " _Yo_?" she asks.  
  
  
"What?! It's Italian!" he says, defensively. "Anyway, we're going to that Prom. Just wait and see."  
  
  
  
Sandy mirrors his smile before walking across the hallway to the Principal’s office. The door is closed but she presses her face against the frosted glass panel, trying to see if Jared and his mom are still inside. It feels like they’ve been in there for hours. She startles and hastily jumps away from the door as it creaks open and Jared’s mom stomps out.. Mrs. Padalecki stalks away towards the school’s main exit, mumbling animatedly to herself and Jared isn’t far behind her. He gives a cheerless shrug to Sandy and hurries to catch up with his mom.  
  
  
  
“Must be good news then?” Chad asks and Sandy scowls at him, pinching the bare skin on his forearm with her sharp fingernails. “Oww, what was that for? I was only joking. You know? Funny as in ha ha ha?” Sandy pinches him again and Chad shuts up fast.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Mr. Wisdom slams closed the large text book in front of him as the bell sounds for the end of class. “That’s it guys.” He shrills, clearly as delighted as his students are by the prospect of a lunch-break.  
  
  
  
The kids file out quickly, only Jared stays behind, taking his time to gather his books under his arm. He walks to the front of the class and stands in front of Mr. Wisdom who perches himself on the edge of his desk, taking a moment to study Jared’s glum expression thoughtfully. “That bad, huh?” He asks even though he already knows exactly why Jared is unhappy. Principal Lehne has been whining none stop about Jared Padalecki’s scandalous attempt to take a boy to Prom. Mr. Wisdom frowns when Jared doesn’t answer. “Why can’t you get a friend, a girl, to help you out? She could take Jensen as her Prom date and then you could hook up with him there?”  
  
  
  
“So, God thinks it’s better to be a liar than a faggot?” Jared knows he’s being touchy with the wrong person, but he’s angry and confused and he really does want someone at school to be on his side.  
  
  
  
Mr. Wisdom leans forward, putting his mouth close to Jared’s ear, “Well, there is another possibility....”  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Jared is putting his books away in his locker when Chad and Sandy approach. He closes the door and leans against it, folding his arms. “The School Board has the authority to reverse the Principal’s decision. They meet every Wednesday night.”  
  
  
  
Sandy is so pleased she almost jumps up and down on the spot. “Oh my God, Jared. That’s today.”  
  
  
  
“I have a chance to present my own case.” Jared adds, eyes sparkling.  
  
  
  
“You’re kidding? You’re _Mr. Debate_ , we are totally going to Prom!” Sandy squeals, wrapping her arms around Jared’s neck and damn near throttling him with her over-enthusiasm.  
  
  
Jared gives her a warm hug and hopes Sandy is right because _maybe_ , he really can pull this off.  
  


_TBC..._


	2. Damnation

  
Jared fidgets uncomfortably in his hard plastic chair and listens as the Chair of the School Board, Mrs. Ferris, solemnly bows her head and repeats the Lord’s Prayer in a nasal monotone voice.  
  
  
The meeting is taking place in the School’s assembly hall. There’s a long narrow table laid out at the front of the room, seated behind which are six of the sternest sour-puss faces Jared has ever seen. It’s more than a little unnerving that none of them even attempt to crack a smile at him, at the other people present or at each-other come to that matter. So at least one thing is clear to Jared from the outset, _friendly_ isn’t apparently part of the School Board’s order of business.  
  
  
Mrs. Ferris finishes the prayer and crosses her chest, taking her seat to the quiet hum of assembled voices mumbling _‘Amen’_ which reverberates around the large room. Adjusting the collection of neatly paper-clipped papers in front of her, she brings the meeting to order. “Tonight’s agenda will concern itself with the very exciting preparations revolving around World Youth Day and the arrival of his Holiness the Pope for said event. You know, this really is an exciting time to be part of the Catholic faith. When youth are becoming more and more a focus of our Ministry.”  
  
  
Jared shoots a nervous glance at Sandy sitting to his left and then his mother sitting patiently on his right-hand side before swivelling in his chair in time to see Chad—who is seated several rows behind the three of them—giving Spruce a big ‘thumbs up’ gesture. Spruce is standing at the back of the room, expertly video-taping the whole meeting.  
  
  
Mrs. Ferris continues. “Here we are celebrating an event which expects to draw virtually thousands of young people from all other the globe in a universal celebration of faith, our message; you are God’s gift to the world.” She pauses as though waiting—and most likely expecting—a round of applause. It doesn’t come. “Well, that about wraps up our agenda if I can have a motion to adjourn?” Mrs. Ferris cast a beady-eyed glance at the small gathering of people in the room.  
  
  
Jared wipes his sweating palms on his thighs as Sandy moves her chair so she is sitting a little closer to him. He coughs trying to clear his throat but the noise is excruciatingly louder than he was expecting and Mrs. Ferris startles and peers over the top of her wire-framed glasses to try and pinpoint who exactly is daring to choke during one of her meetings. “Sorry...Erm. Excuse me. My name is Jared Padalecki...” Jared begins, flushing a bright beet red as he stands up.  
  
  
“I’m sorry but any new matters of business must be submitted in writing one week prior to being heard.” Mrs. Ferris doesn’t even give him time to finish speaking.  
  
  
“No. No, I—er..” Jared flusters, lifting his hands helplessly.  
  
  
“You know, I can remember a time not so very long ago when young people were expected to be seen and not heard. My, my but how things have changed.”  
  
  
“What a bitch.. Is she for real?” Sandy hisses through her teeth, her hand already clinging to the bottom of Jared’s jacket in a show of moral support.  
  
  
“I only wanted...” Jared can feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, sticky droplets trailing down the back of his neck.  
  
  
“I’m sorry but there are proper procedures. Meeting is adjourned.” She gives Jared one last ice-cold glare and the frozen fake smile on her botoxed face disappears as she pushes her chair back and stands up from the table, the other board members rising in unison. They’re about to leave the room when a soft female voice pipes up.  
  
  
“Excuse me. It’s only a dance; my son wants to bring his boyfriend.” Sharon Padalecki is out of her own seat and standing iron-rod straight, handbag clenched firmly in one hand.  
  
  
“This is highly irregular.” Mrs. Ferris splutters, she's already halfway towards the door.  
  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Sharon continues but one of the suited board members has already left the table and is reaching out a hand to take hold of her shoulder. “Don’t touch me. You’re turning him away like he doesn’t belong. My son is as Catholic as any of you.”  
  
  
Sharon puts up a brave struggle as she is effectively escorted towards the exit, Jared and Sandy following silently in her wake, both of them equally dumbstruck by this turn of events. It’s far from the blaze of glory they were hoping for.  
  
  
Chad gives them a nod as they pass him by, motioning with a tilt of his head towards Spruce. They have the whole thing on camera but Jared doesn’t feel like celebrating because the battle might be over before it had ever really begun.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
The next morning during class Chris Kane is presenting his research on Galileo. Going into detail on Galileo's scientific accomplishments and how the Church reacted to some of his progressive theories. "He was finally exonerated, however." Chris finishes.  
  
  
Jared snorts. "Yeah, in '92" he states sarcastically.  
  
  
"These things take time." Mr. Wisdom says, smiling knowingly at Jared.  
  
  
"That's great! Maybe the Church will come around to accepting homos by 2367, then?" Jared slams his hand down hard on his desk sending his pencil flying in a show of teenaged frustration.  
  
  
The teacher chuckles, neither angry nor amused by his student's tantrum. "You're being optimistic," he mutters. "Although you never know, the Catholic Church might surprise you! We can be quite progressive from time to time.."  
  
  
"Jared wouldn't need to go to the School Board again, if the Church _was_ progressive." Sandy objects and Jared turns to smile at her.  
  
  
"What can I say?" Mr. Wisdom says. "Some doctrines _are_ based on an outdated view of sexuality but I believe in our religion, if we want it to keep following us, we must make a living religion out of it, taking what serves us and let everything else evolve with time."  
  
  
" _Homosexuality is a **depravation**_!" Chris suddenly exclaims, blurting the words out as though he could barely contain himself any longer and everyone turns to look at him. He's clenching his fists so hard his knuckles have gone white.  
  
  
"Right. Thank you, Chris." The teacher blinks, quite taken aback by how heated the discussion is becoming he prevents any further debate by reminding his students about the applications for the scholarship and dismissing them immediately after.  
  
  
"Jared?" He calls as the kids begin collecting their bags and books. Jared looks up and sighs before walking towards him.  
  
  
Chris--who's at the back of the crowd of students leaving the classroom--bumps into Jared as he passes, clearly on purpose and with all of his strength too. It's not like he can really hurt Jared (the guy's not even half the size of him) but the intent hurts plenty.  
  
  
Jared gapes after Chris' retreating back and Mr. Wisdom touches Jared's arm lightly, to get his attention. "You did send your application in for the scholarship, right? Because I haven't seen it."  
  
  
Jared is surprised to hear that. He _knows_ he did it. Then he suddenly remembers the Principal's words. _I don't think that would look good on your resume for the scholarship._  
  
  
"I'm--I'm almost done," he answers. "Things have been crazy around here lately."  
  
  
The teacher gives him a kind smile. "Competition's pretty wicked, Jared. There's only one scholarship, you know that. And you have what it takes to be an awesome lawyer, you're going places, if you let yourself be bold enough to try. But hey," he adds jokingly, "maybe I'm barking up the wrong tree, huh? You're pretty bold already or so I hear."  
  
  
Jared blushes, bright pink flushing his face. "I need to get out of this town. I can't keep living this way."  
  
  
The teacher's smile widens. "So I reckon the School Board haven't seen the last of you?"  
  
  
Jared smiles back, lifting his chin. "Oh, no. They've not even seen the start of me."  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
"Over 7000 hits in less than 24 hours!" Ed is so excited his voice squeaks.  
  
  
"Plus, we've been linked by every active gay site in North America." Harry adds, "not to mention a couple of other gay type sites."  
  
  
They watch the video Spruce recorded during their first attempt to vanquish the School Board.  
  
  
"This streaming video is awesome." Chad says, "great work, Spruce!"  
  
  
Spruce is practically glowing and swivels in his computer chair as he turns to the kids gathered around the monitor and begins to waffle about the kind of result he was trying to achieve with his camera shots. He talks without pausing for breath, inserting a heap of technical terms and names of famous directors that nobody else in the room understands but no one really pays him any mind although a few pairs of eyes do start to glaze over.  
  
  
"By the way." Ed cuts in, effectively shutting Spruce up mid-sentence. "How are we doing in the Prom date department?"  
  
  
"Yeah, any prospects?" Harry asks.  
  
  
Sandy arches an eyebrow at Chad, expectantly. The guy scratches the back of his neck. "I'm working on it," he manages to say and the boys seem content with the answer..  
  
  
Chad swallows. He needs an idea pronto, or he's royally screwed.  
  
  


**********

  
  
Gerry Padalecki works at Kripke Auto Works. He's worked there for almost 15 years. He likes his job. He likes the routine, the familiar setting and the uncomplicated relationship he has with his blue-collar co-workers. It's comfortable and Gerry likes simple and comfortable things.  
  
  
Come lunchtime he's sitting in the staff canteen, eating his sandwiches and reading a newspaper like he has done every day since starting work there. The television is on and attracting a small crowd of people, who are staring intently at the screen.  
  
  
Gerry looks up from his lunch and almost chokes on his crusty cob filled with ham and lettuce when he realizes that his son, Jared, is on the TV. "Turn that up will ya?" Gerry says, wiping crumbs away from his chin.  
  
  
"Jared Padalecki is expected to present his case this Wednesday at his School Board. Controversy continues to generate around the innocent teen who has been denied his initial appeal to attend his high school Prom with his male partner. The School Board have upheld the decision of the school principal who’s ruling was based on Catholic School Doctrine and its stand on homosexuality. The teen’s defiance has sparked controversy which certainly promises to heat up given recent attempts by homosexual lobby groups in demanding equal rights."  
  
  
Jack Butler, who Gerry has never liked much considering Jack's propensity for being a complete dickhead, stands up and flicks the television off. “Faggot. What’s his problem? Bash him, that’s what I say.”  
  
  
As he leaves the canteen, Jack turns blue eyes as hard as flint on Gerry who stares back, too stunned to speak. _That's his son Jack was talking about hurting. His child._ Jared is gay but his sexuality doesn't define him. To Gerry he'll always be a chubby faced toddler with curled chestnut hair and plump arms and legs, sitting in Sharon's arms and waving at him through the lounge bay window as Gerry gets in his car to go to work.  
  
  
Gerry is still in shock when another man pulls out a chair for himself and takes a seat at Gerry's table. “Gerry Padalecki?” He reaches out a hand and pushes his ID badge forward so that it's right in front of Gerry's nose, “Jim Beever, Canadian Auto Workers Union.”  
  
  
“How—How’s it going?” Gerry asks, not quite sure what this Jim fella wants with him.  
  
  
Jim pats Gerry's shoulder, reassuringly. "I'm here to help."  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Jared wakes early on Wednesday morning. It's the day he's been dreading, the day he is due to face the School Board again to appeal his case. He didn't sleep well last night and was lying awake in bed hours before his alarm clock went off, watching as golden fingers of dawn sunlight filtered through his curtains and chased away the dark shadows of night across his bedroom walls. He eats a hasty simple breakfast and leaves home still chewing on a slice of buttered toast as he sets off to find Jensen.  
  
  
It's early and the morning breeze smells fresh and cherry blossom sweet. He walks fast, sucking in great lung-fulls of the crisp air as he strides along. He hasn't got much time before he needs to get to school and he could make things easier for himself by simply using the telephone but he really wants to see Jensen. They haven't spoken to each-other since that night at the bar and right now, the need to see Jensen's face again feels more important to Jared than missing his English Lit. class. Jared's had a lot on his mind lately and yet, Jensen has been lingering at the forefront of his brain, an ever-constant presence.  
  
  
Jared finds Jensen at his place of work, a motorcycle repair shop in central Vancouver. He's not all that surprised considering it's the first place Jensen will go when he's not with Jared. Even when Jensen's not working a shift, he'll go there to hang-out and carry out repairs for the sheer pleasure of doing a good job with his own two hands.  
  
  
Ash Motors is a decent sized redbrick building on Main Street which specialises in Harley Davison motorcycle repairs. The shop is everything to Jensen, including Jensen's home in view of the fact that he lives in the tiny apartment upstairs.  
  
  
The shop is owned by an unusual character who goes by the name of Chad Lindberg. He's a youngish guy, with a thin frame and sandy hair worn in a mullet—he's the only guy Jared has seen sporting a mullet, _ever_. He looks like a biker or perhaps a roadie for an 80's rock metal band. He can be an insensitive dick sometimes but Jensen seems to like working for him.  
  
  
Jared wanders into the shop and straight away he finds Jensen all focused on setting the shelves with a new set of tires they received that morning. Jared leans casually up against the shelves and puts a hand on the back of Jensen's overalls which are hanging down from his trim waist revealing a white wife beater, stained with smudges of axle grease. His fingers find tense muscle and without even thinking about it, he starts to rub gently at the tight knots underneath the soft flesh. "Hey, Jen."  
  
  
Jensen leans into the touch for a brief moment, before his eyes go wide and he flinches, stepping back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hisses, looking frantically around to see if anyone noticed.  
  
  
Jared jerks his hand away as though burned and gives Jensen a shy smile. "Sorry, I've just missed you is all." _I always miss being around you._  
  
  
Jensen shrugs while cleaning his hands on a dirty cloth. "Whatever, man. What do you want?" he asks, colder than he'd like himself to be but he can't help it. There's too much at stake for him here, he can't risk it.  
  
  
"Jensen, I...look, the School Board need to see us together as a couple." Jared says, he shoves his hands deep into his pockets as a way of trying to stop himself from touching Jensen again. "As people who care about each-other." He adds, hazel eyes flicking to Jensen's face and then away.  
  
  
Jensen narrows his eyes. "Is this about your school and that darn Prom _again_? Why don't you do all of us a favour and _leave it alone?_ " He doesn't realize he's gotten closer to Jared until someone clears his throat behind him. _Oh, no, please..._  
  
  
He turns abruptly and there he is. His boss.  
  
  
Chad's chewing on gum with his mouth wide open, no finesse at all in his stance or attitude. "Jen, socialize on your own time, please."  
  
  
Jensen lowers his eyes in shame and doesn't reply. Jared takes a step back, he knows how much this job means to Jensen and how Jensen can't afford to lose it. Ash Motors isn't just Jensen's home and place of work, it's the only thing he has when he's apart from Jared, and he can't help but feel the main culprit for Jensen's isolation.  
  
  
If Jared hadn't become a part of Jensen's life, if he hadn't pushed his lover into being himself, into outing himself to his family and closest friends, maybe Jensen would still be living with his family. Maybe he would still have those friends.  
  
  
They both have so much at stake, this is about more than just the Prom and Jared is only just beginning to realize the true extent of that.  
  
  
Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes for a second. He can't face being rejected for his sexuality, not again. If Chad finds out that he's gay and reacts in the way his family reacted, Jensen will be out of a job and on the streets in no time. He doesn't know how he could live on if he had to go through all that for a second time; he doesn't even have anyone he could ask for help.  
  
  
When he looks at Jared again he sees only the love, the passion and the fury which all burns bright in his young lover and he knows that all that fire is for them. That Jared is doing all this to defend them, their dignity and their right to be together. He should be proud of being with someone like Jared, not ashamed. He takes a deep breath. "Is it tonight?" he asks, his voice trembling.  
  
  
"Yeah." Jared says quickly.  
  
  
Jensen sighs. "Okay, look: I'm not going to be a part of some...some faggot freak show, alright?" he states, first and foremost.  
  
  
Jared shakes his head, a smile quirking on his lips. "It's _not_ going to be a faggot freak show, okay?"  
  
  
Jensen swallows noisily, a thin sheet of sweat covering his forehead. "Fine. But only if I can stand at the back of the room. I don't want anyone to see us together. No spotlights, no sponsorship."  
  
  
Jared looks around and when he's certain that Mullet Chad isn't anywhere in sight, he takes Jensen's hand. He's frightened, scared to death, of pushing Jensen too hard and too fast but he needs to do this and he's not sure he can be strong enough without Jensen's support. His grip on Jensen's hand is firm, he lets the pad of his thumb rub circles against the warm skin. "That's fine. Don't worry. There's barely going to be anybody there, anyway.. I just need you to support me, that all. I'm the only one that needs to know you're there."  
  
  
If that's all Jensen's ready to give, he'll be happy to take it, even if it's not exactly what he expected.  
  
  
Jensen frees his hand from Jared's grip, trying not to be too abrupt. He understands Jared needs his support, he's just not sure he's the right person to ask for it.  
  
  
Jared is smiling at him. "You won't regret it," he says as he leaves for school and Jensen doesn't have the heart to stop him and tell him that, actually, he's regretting it already.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Unlike the first time when Jared was here, when the room was practically empty, this time it's crammed to capacity. Besides his own personal entourage of Sandy, Chad, Spruce and _both_ of his parents there are a huge number of other faces. Some Jared recognizes as folks who live in town or as parents of the kids he has classes with but there's also a whole heap of people who he's never met before.  
  
  
Jensen is standing at the back of the room, discreetly tucked into a dark corner, separate from Jared. The fingers of his right hand are tugging mercilessly at his bottom lip as he shifts awkwardly aside to let a photographer get a decent angle to capture a shot of Jared, sitting side by side with his parents.  
  
  
Jared twists in his chair and gives Jensen a half-smile; he blinks heavily when a round of camera bulbs flash in his face. Seeing Jensen's miserable expression and knowing his smile won't be returned, Jared turns back around to face the front.  
  
  
Spruce is on hand with his video-camera once again, zooming in on Jared as he reels off a running commentary. "Jared Padalecki, going where no homosexual has gone before. Challenging the church, risking public humiliation for his own personal... **Jesus.** " Spruce moves the camera away from his face and shakes it hard before mouthing _'freakin' batteries just died'_ at Jared with a panicked glint in his brown eyes. Spruce loves that damn camera way too much..  
  
  
Jared returns his attention to the assembled glum faces of the School Board officials. Mrs. Ferris is front and centre, brushing imaginary crumbs away from her pristine pastel green skirt as she stands up from her seat and approaches the podium. Tapping the microphone in order to get everyone's undivided attention, she starts to speak. "Jared's appeal will be given full and thorough consideration but in the interests of fair and democratic debate there are some other parties present who feel their concerns must be given voice."  
  
  
There is a flurry of camera flashes and the mike lets off a piercing ear-splitting screech as Mrs. Ferris tries tapping it again with her long pointed fingernails before motioning for an old gentleman, waiting by her side, to step forward.  
  
  
The old man runs a wrinkled prune-like hand through his gray hair and speaks in a heavy-smoker's voice, which is more of a scratchy croak than comprehensible English. "God created sex for two combined purposes. The happiness of a man and woman united in married love and for the purpose of creating new life. If sex is conducted for any other purpose; adultery, prostitution, masturbation, pre-marital sex or homosexuality - one is engaging in a disordered sexual act which is limiting and destructive and by definition, a sin."  
  
  
Jared fiddles with a loose thread hanging down from a button on the front of his shirt, trying to avoid the old guy's gaze. He's never felt more uncomfortable, more judged, than he does right now. He desperately wants to talk to Jensen, even just to share a silent look with Jensen would be something but he knows his boyfriend doesn't want anyone to know who he is, he doesn't want attention to be drawn to him. That's why he's standing—hiding—at the back of the room instead of sitting with Jared and his friends and family.  
  
  
There's a muted round of applause as the old man steps down, Jared sinks down into his seat trying to make himself invisible until the last person stops clapping. Next, a great big woman, wearing an hand-knitted ugly patterned sweater takes over the microphone. Jared recognizes her instantly. He can't remember her name, but he's positive he's seen her somewhere before.  
  
  
"As a concerned member of PFLAG, which stands for Parents and Friends of Lesbians And Gays." It clicks then that Jared has met her before at a PFLAG event last summer. She pauses from speaking to give Jared a warm smile, which she then turns on a younger man with red hair and similar features to her own, sitting in one of the front row seats. "And as a very proud mother of a fabulous gay son I urge you to consider the devastating effect prejudice plays in the alarming rate of suicide among gay teens. Thank you."  
  
  
As she steps down and returns to her seat, out of the corner of his eye Jared can see his father rubbing at the stubble on his chin with the back of his hand. So, maybe Jared and Jensen aren't the only ones feeling uncomfortable.  
  
  
Jared waits for the room to fall silent again, as the chatter of voices gradually begins to die down, he takes a deep breath and stands up. "I'm confused." Jared says keeping his eyes focused on the School Board members and specifically, Mrs. Ferris. "I'm confused because the church teaches Christian charity. Love thy neighbour is the golden rule but in denying me you go against everything you claim to be about. I mean, I only want to be treated fairly. To be with my friends at the Prom…But in the end, whatever you decide, I know God loves me for being who I am and not for hiding it." Jared can feel Jensen's eyes burning a hole in his back because his words are meant for more than just the School Board's ears.  
  
  
Mrs. Ferris shuffles her way back to the podium as Jared sits down. "Sexual contact is only appropriate within the context of marriage. A school dance is a romantic setting which for heterosexual couples is part of the process of courtship so I say to you….." Mrs. Ferris stops talking, she looks upset and takes the time to reposition her glasses on her nose before smiling shyly. "Sorry, it's the mother in me coming out. Excuse me. So when _we_ say to you, you cannot bring your same sex partner to the Prom we are not rejecting you as a person. We accept you but we cannot condone or allow homosexual behaviour at our function. Like the Church, we accept and support Jared but we also respect the line the Church has drawn. Jared wants us to cross this line at our Catholic school function and this we will not do. Thank you." With that she turns her back on the crowded room.  
  
  
Jared hasn't heard a peep out of his dad all evening but the sudden way in which his dad stands up and raises a shaking hand, probably surprises him more than anyone else. "I want to say that...erm. I want to say…" Gerry is struggling, hands rubbing together as he tries and fails to get his words out.  
  
  
Jared is just about to tug on his dad's arm to make him sit back down when someone else speaks up. Jared stares at the guy who has an unkempt beard covering his chin and a dirty trucker's cap pulled low over his graying hair. "My name is Jim Beever, I'm with Canadian Auto Works as a Union Rep and as a member of this community. I'm here to defend the rights of our members in the work place and human rights. Listen, you have an obligation to this young man and the members of this community to do the right thing. You're sending out the wrong message, this is a community of inclusion, we are not a bunch of red-necks."  
  
  
Mrs. Ferris looks about ready to jump forward and pummel Jim's face with her handbag. "The Board's decision is final, thank you Mr Beever." She all but lifts her painted red lips and snarls, stalking out of the room with an appalled expression marring her prim face.  
  
  
As Jared gets up, wanting more badly than ever to get to Jensen, Sandy reaches out and grabs his arm. "Jared, we're not going to the Prom without you, okay?"  
  
  
Jared tries to give her a smile but it's pained and half-assed and doesn't reach his eyes. He pushes his way through the bustle of people until he's standing in front of Jensen. Jensen stares right at him, not moving and not speaking. Finally he seems to snap out of whatever trance he's under and when he sees that several gossip-columnist reporters are beginning to notice them standing together, he gives Jared a quick shake of his head and hurries for the exit.  
  
  
Jared doesn't know what else to do. So he follows him.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
When Jared gets outside it's raining and Jensen is standing in the cold wind, hair already drenched and his clothes dripping. "Jen, you okay? You took off so fast."  
  
  
Jared shivers in the cold, he can see Jensen is shivering too and he reaches out to take Jensen in his arms.  
  
  
What he doesn't know is that Jensen's not shivering because he's cold.  
  
  
He's shivering because he's _angry_.  
  
  
Jensen hears Jared approaching and when the kid tries to touch him, he can't stand it anymore. He hastily breaks the hold and glares at him. "Don't, Jared." Jensen says, his voice a low growl. "Just don't."  
  
  
"Jensen?" Jared says confused but somewhere deep inside he knows what this is, he can feel the frustration coming from Jensen in rolling waves.  
  
  
"I can't do this." Jensen firmly shakes his head.  
  
  
"I thought I could, but I can't do this. Did you see how everything was turned into a Circus? Did you see the cameras? The flashes? Did you see your dad’s face?! Come on, Jared!"  
  
  
"I'm not saying this isn't going to be hard, that everyone will accept us but this is important. I'm doing this for us, Jensen. So we don't have to be afraid to be who we really are. Don't you want that, aren't you sick of hiding?" Jared asks, rounding on Jensen and pushing him into the dark shadows of a line of trees, out from the driving force of the rain shower.  
  
  
Jensen shrugs. "Maybe I don't mind hiding. Jared, I don't have my family behind me to support me, you know that.. It's too big of a risk. Besides," he cups Jared's cheek, "I know how I feel and how you feel, and that's enough for me. Why can't it be enough for you?"  
  
  
Jared licks at his lips, tasting bitter rain water and the salty sweat from Jensen's fingers. He puts his own hand over Jensen's, holding it in place against the skin of his cheek. There's no denying what this is doing to Jensen, how much it is hurting him and for the first time, Jared wonders if he should be doing this at all.  
  
  
"Jared, listen to me" Jensen pleads. His voice is soft, more than it has been during the last couple of days. "You tried and I'm proud of you. I'm proud of your courage and your strength, really. But maybe you're just fighting windmills, now, and you should let it go. I mean, you heard their answer; nothing you can say or do will make them change their mind." He pulls Jared against his chest and hugs him, kissing his head and caressing his back. "I'm sorry, baby, so sorry."  
  
  
And he is, but he can't deny the relief that washes over him at the thought that yes, this nightmare is _over._  
  
  


_TBC..._


	3. Annunciation

  
Jared feels sad, lost and a lot less sure than he was the previous day.  
  
  
Jensen's reaction hurt him, deeply, but wasn't totally unexpected. He knows what his boyfriend went through when they first got together, and he'll never stop feeling guilty about it.  
  
  
He breathes in the crisp air of the early morning as he takes out the trash and the day seems just like any other before the whole Prom thing got out of hand. After all, there’s nothing else he can do now. They’ve won and he has lost, pure and simple.  
  
  
Jared sighs and just as he turns away from leaving the trash can in the designed spot at the end of the driveway, a powerful sounding _purr_ roars from behind him. Jared spins back around and watches in shock as a fancy silver car approaches his front yard and pulls up on the other side of the street.  
  
  
The man that climbs out of the driver's seat is stunningly pretty, tall and lean with tousled dark wavy hair and a catalogue model's face. His perfect good looks are nicely topped off with what appears to be a highly expensive tailored grey suit. Jared can't help feeling suddenly very self-conscious of the shapeless, somewhat scruffy, clothes he's wearing. Namely the oversized Thundercats T-shirt and black boxer shorts he went to bed in last night. Without even thinking, he licks his palm and tries to force his unruly bed-head hair into submission as the man starts to walk towards him.  
  
  
"Hey, Jared!" The man greets him, like they're old friends.  
  
  
Jared smiles politely. "Wrong guy." he says, a little disappointed that the beautiful stranger is not here for him.  
  
  
His disappointment doesn't last long though, because the man's smile widens as he steps right into Jared's personal space, smirking at him. "There can't be that many blue haired eighteen-year-olds in Vancouver, right?" The man asks, offering him his card. "Misha Collins. I'm a lawyer."  
  
  
Jared looks at the card and then back at Misha, blinking rapidly. "I don't—"  
  
  
Misha waves his hand unconcerned. "You're a very brave young man." He says, giving Jared's shoulder a firm pat. "Listen, Jared, I specialize in gay human rights cases. I heard about what happened at your school board meeting last night and I want you to know that the fight isn't over. Not if you don't want it to be."  
  
  
Jared opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, unable to say a word, and the lawyer simply smiles again.  
  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
"Wait a second, let me get this straight." Sharon says, still a little taken aback by the sudden appearance of the well-groomed lawyer and his blinding bleached white teeth smile. "You want to _sue_ the Catholic Church?"  
  
  
Misha nods, a resolute expression on his face. "Their policy of discrimination goes directly against the freedom guaranteed by the Canadian Chart of Rights, Section—"  
  
  
"Fifteen." Jared concludes.  
  
  
Misha looks delighted. "Very good!" he crows, clapping his hands together.  
  
  
"Mrs and Mister Padalecki," he continues, "this issue is bigger than Vancouver, bigger than the school board; this is about human rights."  
  
  
Gerry stands up abruptly, shaking his head vehemently. "No. Uh-uh. I don't think so."  
  
  
Misha seems to pick up on the dilemma Gerry is clearly evaluating in his mind, because he quickly adds "Pro bono. I'll do it for free, this is too important to worry about money. We only have two weeks until the Prom, we have to move fast."  
  
  
Gerry looks a little less like he's sucking on a lemon but he's still frowning and his arms are still crossed against his chest. After a couple of seconds of internal battle, he shakes his head once again and nods towards the door, effectively dismissing the lawyer.  
  
  
A hand rests on his arm, Sharon's hand. She looks straight into his eyes and smiles at him, motioning at their son standing in front of them, brave and proud of his sexuality, even though he's probably scared shitless of the consequences of his actions.  
  
  
They can't be afraid, not when they have a son like Jared.  
  
  
Gerry sighs, and then shrugs. "Alright," he mutters and Misha beams, patting Jared's shoulder lightly.  
  
  
“My boyfriend,” Jared begins, chewing on his bottom lip. “He isn’t happy about all this.”  
  
  
  
Misha catches Jared’s eye. “Don’t worry, kid. I think I have an idea that might help your boyfriend change his mind.”  
  
  
Sharon's smile is as bright as Misha's and Jared's starting to smile as well.  
  
  
Gerry looks at them all in disbelief, lifts his hands and leaves the room. He's surrounded by kamikaze nut-jobs, that much is clear.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Later that day at school, Ed and Harry approach Chad in the hallway outside of the computer lab, to tell him the great news that their getJaredtotheProm site is one of the ten most visited websites of the week.  
  
  
Chad rejoices with them, his face plastered with a fake smile because while he's happy the website is a success he's also kind of crapping himself about whether or not they'll ask—  
  
  
"Hey, Chad, do you mind if we give you a few suggestions?" Harry says suddenly and Chad's face drops, he already knows what's coming next.  
  
  
Ed's smile turns feral. "Any of them will do," he says, pointing at a small group of girls standing by the lockers behind them.  
  
  
Chad looks over and his heart plummets into his boots. Ed and Harry are checking out Genevieve, Lauren and Nicki. He's gonna be sick.  
  
  
"I'll-uh-I'll work on it," he manages to say, and that seems to be enough for the hapless duo. They give each-other a joyful high-five and leave, bouncing their way back to the computer lab.  
  
  
Just as Chad is trying to get his usual cool back into place, his friends appear.  
  
  
Tom's smile is almost as scary as Ed's. "Okay man, looks like we're going with the Renegade."  
  
  
Gabe and Gordon nod enthusiastically.  
  
  
Chad desperately tries to think of something that will stall them from going and making a suite reservation just yet. "Which floor?" he asks, kicking himself mentally for the stupid question.  
  
  
But when Tom answers, "they've only got rooms free on the first floor." Chad sees his chance.  
  
  
"Dude, no way! Everyone walking by on the street will be able to see what's going on inside!"  
  
  
Gabe and Gordon look at each other. "He's right," Gordon says, nodding.  
  
  
But Tom isn't convinced. "Dude, the Renegade provides complementary fruit baskets!" he declares and Gordon sighs, with a hopeful look in his eyes because they all know full well that the girls will go head over heels for a basket full of free fruit. Girls always seem to get outrageously happy over stupid crap like that, shit, if there’s a pillow mint then they most definitely will put out.  
  
  
"We're getting laid." Gordon states, the awe patently obvious in his voice.  
  
  
The boys shake hands, while Chad tries to stay out of it. He never liked their spit-into-your-palm secret handshake anyway. Thankfully, when they see Sandy approaching, they scuttle away to leave the two of them alone.  
  
  
Sandy has been unhappy ever since what happened at the school board meeting but she has a twinkle in her eye as she leans up close and whispers something about Jared's new lawyer and her Prom dress. In particular the fact that maybe, if things keep going this way, he might actually get to see it.  
  
  
 _And take it off,_ Chad thinks optimistically, checking out Sandy's ass as she walks away after leaving a parting kiss on his cheek.  
  
  
Damn, he's spending way too much time with his sex-obsessed buddies.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Jericho Beach is their place. Neither of them made a conscious decision about it, it just somehow became the place they always head to when they want to be alone together. Maybe it's because there's a stretch of the beach there which runs along the seawall, far from the play fields and tennis courts where nobody else seems to go...and it's perfect.  
  
  
The beach is made up of soft white sand and they've sat there for hours before. Talking, kissing, watching the sailboats and windsurfers. Being themselves, and it's a place where Jensen is relaxed because he doesn't have to worry about being spotted making out with a guy.  
  
  
Thursday, when school finishes, after a day filled with classes where half the words spoken to Jared go straight in one ear and out the other, he sends a text message to Jensen asking to meet up. He's sure Jensen will know where to go without needing to tell him.  
  
  
Jared takes the bus to North West Marine Drive and walks along the sandy shore until he reaches the spot, their spot. He finds Jensen there staring out across the water, lost in his own thoughts and for a moment, Jared simply watches him. Jensen's hair ruffled by the strong sea breeze.  
  
  
He knows that what he's doing could hurt Jensen and the thought of that makes him sick inside, but he swallows down the nausea crawling up the back of his throat and walks slowly over. "You wanna dance?" Jared asks, a half-smile covering his nervousness with a thin veil.  
  
  
Jensen turns to look at him. He heard the soft footsteps crossing the sand and he knew it was Jared, could sense it was Jared, straight away. He arches an eyebrow, then turns back towards the water. The light flickers on the waves that roll lavishing lazily over the sand as the tide moves in. "Why are we here, Jay?" He asks.. He had to cut a couple of hours at work to get to their meeting spot on time, so he really hopes what Jared has to say is important.  
  
  
Somewhere in the distance a ship's horn sounds, faint but carried on the wind it echoes around them. "I want to invite you to a party. It's my folks' idea, they want to show their support I guess but if I'm going to let them down then I want you to be there." Jared nudges Jensen's arm with his elbow. "And anyway, they'll be loads of people there from PFLAG who I've never met before. And my mom will probably make them all dance to YMCA or something equally cringe-worthy."  
  
  
Jensen's eyes widen. "What?! You're going to let your parents throw a party for you and _then_ let them down? Have you gone completely insane?"  
  
  
"They've started organising it already, they didn't even tell me about it until I was leaving for school this morning. It was meant to be some big surprise." Jared says, faltering a little and already hating himself for lying to Jensen because he knows he's trying to take Jensen to the party under false pretences.  
  
  
The party is Misha's brainwave of course.. A way of introducing Jared to the local community in an attempt to force people to start taking sides because if Jared can get some strong backing behind him, it could make all the difference once the trial date is agreed. And where Jensen is concerned, Misha had taken Jared to one side, telling him that his boyfriend is probably reluctant simply because he feels like they're all alone in this battle.  
  
  
"Convince him to come to the party, Jared. Give him the chance to see you as the rest of us already do. You're a hero. You're going to change the world and your boyfriend should be proud of being part of it. He just hasn't realized it yet. You need to help him, show him how much support you both have."  
  
  
Jared had listened to Misha and believed him and now here he was, trying to talk Jensen into attending the party. Misha seemed so convinced that it would be the right thing to do, the right thing for Jensen but Jared doesn't feel good about it. He feels a million miles away from good right now.  
  
  
Jensen looks at Jared for a long second. He can see that something isn't right. Jared is playing with a lock of his hair like he always does when he's nervous. But he doesn't have any reason to be nervous, not now he's giving up on taking him to Prom. "Come on, Jay. Spit it out. I know there's something you're not telling me, I can read you better than I can read myself." He crosses his arms over his chest and stares pointedly at him.  
  
  
"I...I have a lawyer now." Jared runs his hands through his hair, tangling his fingers in the windswept strands of chestnut brown. "Things are just getting so crazy. If I'm going to turn my back on this, I'm turning my back on more than just my own heart." Jared moves closer. "I need you at the party, Jen. When I tell everybody that it's over."  
  
  
Jensen blinks a couple of times, then shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you," he mutters. "I don't believe you!" he exclaims again, louder. "You got me into this against my will, without asking me if I wanted to participate in your little gay parade and now you've got a freakin lawyer?!" He scrubs a hand across his chin and breathes in the salted breeze, trying to calm down. Fighting now won't solve anything. Besides, Jared said he wants to quit, right? That can only be a good thing.  
  
  
"No, **we** got a freakin lawyer. I didn't get into all this just for myself." Jared picks up a pebble and pulls back his arm, throws it so that it skims across the water. God this is wrong. He wants Jensen at the party but not so that he can end his battle, Jensen is going to freak out and Jared will deserve it...Shit. Jared bites at this fingernail, bites until it's almost bloody. Jared coughs to clear his throat, ignores the way his gut is churning. "Jen. There's a whole world out there which will accept us. I mean, forget Prom, a few more months and it'll be 'hello scholarship and goodbye rednecks'. Onwards and upwards."  
  
  
Jared's eyes are sparkling. He's more beautiful than Jensen's ever seen him. He swallows noisily. "So you're really okay with putting an end to this?" Jensen asks again.  
  
  
Jared seems to be thinking more about the future now and less about the present, and Jensen is fine with it. Jared doesn't know it yet, but he's been looking into garages close to Jared's law school and he's seriously thinking about moving in with him once he’s done with high school. They could go somewhere else, somewhere no one will care about them holding hands and smiling at each other. Maybe he will find the strength to have what he wants, for once.  
  
  
"I'm okay." Jared nods and turns his head away, not wanting Jensen to see his eyes. Jensen always looks at his eyes, like he's trying to see into Jared's soul and if he looks right now, he'll see the deceit hidden there.  
  
  
Jensen sees Jared shifting, and his heart clenches a little. Maybe he has been a little too harsh on the boy. What is he asking after all? "Hey, hey, look at me. Jay, look at me." He lifts Jared's face with a finger under his chin, and gives him a small smile. "I'll be there."  
  
  
Jared's heart stutters a beat, his head is a mess. He doesn't know what the right thing to do is anymore, the only thing he knows right now is that he loves Jensen and he hopes to God this doesn't break them apart. "I knew I could count on you." Jared whispers and he leans forward, pressing his lips against Jensen's.   
  
  
  
The kiss is warm and soft and the tingles which run up his spine almost make Jared forget that he's playing Jensen, like a fiddle.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Misha's had found it incredibly easy to convince Sharon and Gerry that throwing a bash to celebrate their son's bravery _"in the face of adversity"_ would be a good thing. Especially if they ever expected Jared to realize just how much support he has behind him.  
  
  
Jared has been noticeably quiet lately, his mouth constantly turned downwards in an unhappy frown which looks all wrong on their son’s ordinarily cheerful face. So much so that both Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki were quickly won over by Misha's suggestion, pitched at them in his usual affably charming manner.  
  
  
And so when Saturday night comes around, the Padalecki home is filled with people and Jared is busily being introduced to one stranger after another. One of his mom's CDs, which Jared reckons sounds like the greatest hits of elevator music, plays in the background as Misha all but parades him around the room. It's too much, Jared thinks as a doe-eyed middle-aged lady pulls him into a hug, squashes his reluctant face into her ample cleavage and tells him what a brave young man he is. She's the ninth person in a row to tell him so far tonight. Funny thing is, Jared doesn't feel brave. He's scared to death and is damn sure that any time soon his façade will crumble and everyone in the room will get a good eye-full of just how not-brave he really is.  
  
  
Jensen is there, as promised, but the comfort Jared usually gets from being around his boyfriend is strangely missing tonight. Jensen looks striking in tight black chinos and smart button-down shirt but he's visibly uncomfortable, sticking out like a sore thumb as he stands alone by the large sideboard Jared’s mother has filled with mini bowls of nibbles.  
  
  
Jared watches from across the room as Jensen reaches over and takes a handful of salted peanuts. He drops them into his mouth, one by one and chews slowly, washing them down with a mouthful of beer from the sweating bottle clutched in his hands.  
  
  
Jared parents don’t know that this is _the_ Jensen because Jensen asked specifically _not_ to be introduced. Jensen takes another swig of beer as he looks up, catching Jared staring. There's a horrendously awkward deer in the headlights moment, where Jensen looks anxious that Jared might come over but Jared turns back to talk to Misha and Jensen grabs another heap of peanuts as he wanders out of the living room into the quiet sanctuary of the hallway.  
  
  
Jensen takes his time studying the framed photographs mounted on the wall. There are loads of shots of Jared as a baby, as well as some early school photographs of Jared dressed in a smart blue uniform, hair parted neatly to one side. Jensen smiles, he can't help himself and puts a finger to the face of the wide-eyed kid who would grow up to be his.  
  
  
Jared looks so fresh-faced and innocent; Jensen wonders if Jared knew back then what life would have in store for him, what battles he would have to fight. It makes Jensen want to storm back into the room, grasp Jared's hand and take him somewhere far away, somewhere safe, somewhere people won't look at him and tell him he can't have what everyone else has got because he's different. Jensen lets out a long slow breath and goes upstairs in search of the bathroom.  
  
  
It's there that Jared finds him. Jared had stolen away upstairs to get away from the crowds of people and to clear his head. The bathroom door is ajar and he can see Jensen staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he looks miserable and something about that makes Jared's insides twist. God, what was he thinking letting Misha talk him into doing this to Jensen? He can't do this, he isn’t strong enough…he just can't take it anymore.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
“This is an important time for human rights, specifically gay human rights. We expect to have the exact court date determined some time today in fact at any moment and that’s why we’re here. To announce that date here in Jared’s home. But more importantly to celebrate the courage of this brave gay teen.” Misha announces to the room. "Okay everybody, enjoy the party." Misha nods at Sharon and winces when she puts on another CD and he realizes that it's Abba.  
  
  
Gerry is mingling, or doing a good impersonation of what he thinks mingling should look like. Which involves him walking a slow circle around his living room, occasionally stealing glances at his guests and chugging at his beer. He clears his throat and leans up against the wall next to a curly-haired man, who appears to be around his age. In fact the man looks just like the kind of no nonsense fellas Gerry works with; maybe this guy has a gay son too. “Hi, how you doing?” Gerry smiles nervously and the guy nods sociably.  
  
  
They share a look before curly tilts his head to one side and whispers. “So, you got a place?”  
  
  
“A place?” Gerry asks, coughing as a sip of his beer goes down the wrong pipe.  
  
  
“Yeah.” Curly nods, licking slowly at his lips and _holy crap_ , Gerry isn’t that clueless that he doesn’t know what's going on right now.  
  
  
“ _This_ is my place, Jared is my son.” Gerry stutters and hastily scuttles to stand with Sharon who is chatting to a group of women over by the couch. For once, he doesn’t care in the slightest whether they're discussing knitting patterns or even the freakin menopause.  
  
  
The phone rings and Misha waves an arm at Sharon for her to turn off the music. The room goes silent and all eyes are on Misha, he takes the call and mumbles, "yes, I understand. Thank you." Before placing the phone back on the receiver and turning to the crowded of expectant faces. “Everybody, We have a date. May 6th. I know it’s just a few days before Prom but we are taking on the Catholic church here, God help them. If I may I’d like to take a moment to make a toast. To equality, to justice, and most of all to Jared.”  
  
  
“To Jared,” the room cheers.  
  
  
Jared is standing in the doorway watching, he walks uneasily over to Misha. His face is flushed red and not just from the several glasses of wine he's managed to swallow down when his parents weren't looking. “I can’t do it, man." Jared whispers, teeth worrying his bottom lip. He looks up in time to see Jensen walking back into the lounge. "I’ve changed my mind." He says, voice louder now and a few of the party guests stop chattering amongst themselves and turn to look at him. "I can’t, okay? This isn't what I want, I didn't sign up to be your poster boy.”  
  
  
“We’ll talk about this later,” Misha hisses through clenched teeth which he's wearing in a forced smile.  
  
  
“Just please...can you please all go." Jared says, addressing the room.  
  
  
Jensen steps forward, puts a hand on Jared's arm, forgetting for once to be concerned about who might see the gesture. “Jare, are you okay?”  
  
  
“Just go, please.”  
  
  
It's the desperate 'please' that does it. Jensen lets his eyes travel over the confused faces of the assembled party guests. "You heard the man, everybody out." He says, lifting his arms and doing an elaborate shooing gesture. Slowly the room begins to clear, and as the last of the guests amble out through the door, Jensen turns back to look at Jared. For that one split second, he doesn't see the confident young man he fell in love with, he sees the vulnerable naive teenaged boy in Jared's school photographs.  
  
  
He still wants to go and pick Jared up in his arms, carry him to safety but Jensen instead steps outside and closes the door behind him.  
  
  


**********

  
  
The weekend passes by in a blur. Jared barely speaks to his parents and doesn't answer his cell phone when he sees Jensen's name on the caller display.  
  
  
It's only late on Sunday night, when Jensen has called five times in a row that Jared breaks and answers. "Hey, what's up?" Jared asks, trying to gloss over the fact that he's clearly been ignoring Jensen's calls.  
  
  
Jensen blinks, even though he knows Jared can't see him. "What's up?" He growls. "What's up?! How about the fact that you broke down yesterday and threw me out, even though you practically _begged_ me to come and then you disappeared without answering my calls?! I’ve been worried sick, that's what's up!" Jensen knows he's not supposed to shout, he knows Jared probably doesn't need him to get mad but damn it, he really has been worrying like crazy.  
  
  
"Sorry. Listen, I am sorry, okay? I just—fuck, I just couldn't handle all those people and their expectations of me. I'm not....I'm not as brave as they think I am." Jared sits down on the edge of his bed. "I have missed you, okay?"  
  
  
Jensen feels his rage evaporate as he lets himself sink back onto his couch. He had been watching TV because after five attempted phone calls he’d started to think Jared wasn’t going to answer any time soon and had actually been caught by surprise when he finally did. "I've missed you too," he whispers. "Why do you think I kept calling? I needed to hear your voice, to make sure you were okay." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Jay, I know I haven't been the most supportive boyfriend in the world and I'm sorry about that." He takes a deep breath. "You deserve someone better, someone who believes in you and can be proud of you, not someone who forces you to hide and hurts you deliberately just to keep himself safe.." God, his chest hurts so much he thinks his heart is going to burst out. But he has to say it. It’s now or never. "I was thinking that, maybe, it would be for the best if we—"  
  
  
"Stop. Please don't say it, Jen. Do you seriously think I'd be better off without you? I'm...in love with you. I'd be fucking miserable without you. Jesus, don't you know how lucky I am to have you?" Jared grips the phone tighter. "Besides everything else on the mile long list of why I’m lucky, you are the single most sexiest person I've ever met."  
  
  
Jensen's smile is shaded with sadness. "Yeah, well, maybe you should be with someone who has balls and a spine, instead of just a pretty face." He doesn't say anything in response to Jared's declaration of love. He knew the feelings the kid had for him were deep and real, especially since all the madness started because he wanted Jensen to be a part of the single most important night of his teenaged years. He also knows how deep his own feelings for Jared run and that scares the crap out of him.  
  
  
"I don't want anybody else, Jensen." Jared says cool and clear. "I want you." He bites on his lip before adding, "all of you." Jared can feel his face growing flushed with something akin to embarrassment. He's not usually this forward but he wants Jensen to understand that he loves him, needs him, wants him so badly.  
  
  
Jensen almost swallows his tongue when he hears Jared's resolute tone. The sound of it goes straight to his dick. "Jared," he says, his voice cracking. "We talked about this. You're not ready and I won't pressure you. I can wait, you don't have to prove anything to me." That's what he's most afraid of, Jared has never gone all the way before and Jensen's the oldest boyfriend he’s ever had. He's worried Jared might think that in order to keep him he has to give something in exchange.  
  
  
He can't possibly deny how much he wants to be inside Jared, how many nights he has woken up sweaty with sticky boxers, how many times he’s cursed himself for deciding to go slowly...but then he sees Jared's eyes sparkling, full of innocence, and knows he's doing the right thing.  
  
Sometimes, though, like tonight, things aren't exactly easy.  
  
  
And thinking about Jared's body and how much he wants to claim him for himself is definitely NOT helping.  
  
  
"We _can_ do this. Don't fret about my virtue; I can't see you so it's practically PG/13 rated." Jared smiles to himself. "I've just never done this before so no laughing at me if I suck big time." Jared does want this, something to distract his mind from all the angst he's been feeling. And thinking of Jensen, his Jensen, always makes all the blood in his body rush south to his dick.  
  
  
Jared slowly unfastens the belt on his pants and slides his hand inside. "Tell me what you want me to do...."  
  
  
Jensen thinks he's never gotten so hard so quickly. He swallows noisily. “You said you want me?" He growls into the phone, pressing his palm against his erection to try relieving some of the pressure. "Tell me how much."  
  
  
"I want you so bad I can taste it." Jared says swiftly, stroking his own straining cock with ever quickening movements. "I want to experience everything with you. I want to map every inch of you with my tongue."  
  
  
Jensen lets out a breathy moan, while he starts to unfasten his belt and then snaps the button of his jeans open. "Go on," he hurries him. "What would you do if I was there with you?"  
  
  
"I'd....I'd..." Jared bites back a low groan as his dick swells. He kicks off his pants and lies back on his bed, the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder.   
  
  
Jensen smiles. Jared really does want to do this, he can tell. He's still not sure if Jared’s doing it for him or simply to take his own mind off things but just like every other time before this, he's powerless and unable to refuse where the boy is involved.  
  
  
"I could tell you what I would do if I was there right now?" He purrs. "Would you like that, Jay? Would you like to know how I would play with you until you wouldn’t even remember your own name?" He pulls his zipper down and takes off his pants and underwear in one fluid movement.  
  
  
Jared nods, belatedly remembering that Jensen can't see him and gasps out a panted, "yes."  
  
  
"I'd take off your shirt." Jensen starts unbuttoning his own while he talks. "I'd pinch your nipples until they stand up for me and then I'd lavish them with my tongue, until you're writhing under me." He's caressing his own chest, his eyes almost closed, trying to picture Jared's half-naked body under his hands. It isn’t tricky.  
  
  
And if Jared wasn't such a horny-as-all-hell teenager, he'd last a heck of a lot longer...but hearing Jensen like this, saying those words to _him_. It’s more than enough for Jared to come. Fast, warm spurts shooting into his fist and over his thighs. He lays still for a few seconds, hot sticky come drying and breaths into the phone. "Christ on a bike, are you trying to kill me before I turn nineteen?" Jared sucks in a breath. He's not exactly an expert at all this but for Jensen, he'll risk eternally embarrassment.   
  
  
"You came didn't you? Already?" Jensen asks disbelief rich in his voice. "You horny son of a gun."  
  
  
Jared laughs, despite his own embarrassment. "Bet I can get you off just as quick."  
  
  
Jensen clenches his jaw, the edge in Jared's voice almost enough to make it happen for real. "Why don't you try?" he offers, anticipation mounting inside of him.  
  
  
Jared props himself up on his pillows and presses the phone close to his mouth. "If I were there right now I'd want you on top of me on your bed, pressing down on me, pushing me into the mattress. I'd want to taste and bite at your skin and then I'd lick a long slow line down your chest with my tongue. All the way down to your dick."   
  
  
Jensen's breathing quickens. Jared has never got closer to his lower body, ever. They touched each other and he’s allowed Jared to give him a few hand jobs before but he has been the only one to use his mouth to get Jared off. And now the idea of Jared's tongue caressing the underside of his cock, maybe while his long fingers grab everything he couldn't fit in, makes his eyes roll back into his head. "Jay, oh fuck, Jay." He mutters incoherently. "Yeah."  
  
  
"I'd lick the head of your cock until you were begging for me to take it in my mouth. Then I'd wrap my lips around it, sucking until you came." Jared is so hot, he's sweating bucket-loads and all the while keeping one eye on his bedroom door, praying to every God he can think of that his parents won't come upstairs to see what all the moaning and groaning is about.  
  
  
How Jared succeeds in reducing him to a stuttering pile of goo, is out of Jensen's comprehension. Sometimes it’s not a bad thing, though. Like right now. "Jared, I'm close. I'm so close, baby. I need you, I need you, please?" He doesn't even know what he's asking for, he just needs Jared to do _something._ His hand is wrapped around his dick and he’s listening diligently Jared's words and he’s so ready to come. Desperately ready.  
  
"Jensen." Jared begins, running his tongue over his lips slowly. "I want you to come. I want you to lose control and I want to be the one who makes you do that. What I wish more than anything is that I could be there to see it because you are beyond beautiful when you lose control."  
  
  
And Jensen can't possibly delay his orgasm any longer. He comes so hard he almost blacks out, Jared's name on his lips, his eyes open wide and his back arched impossibly in the air, looking for a friction that couldn't possibly be there.   
  
  
Afterwards, he falls back against the back of the couch, panting.  
  
  
Jared can't stop the smile which spreads across his face when he hears the moment Jensen loses it. He waits a few moments, giving Jensen time to gather his wits again. "Was it okay?" Jared asks nervously..  
  
  
"Holy shit, Jared." Jensen mutters. "Don't forget I'm not a teenager anymore. You can't pull this kind of stunt on me if you want me to still be able to talk afterwards."  
  
  
Jared laughs then, loud chuckles which make his chest ache and his eyes water. "Better get some rest then, old man." He says, still laughing. "You sure as heck know how to make me feel better. I really do love you."  
  
  
Jensen's breathing was finally starting to even out, but Jared's words make it hitch all over again. Jensen knows it's not true, he didn't do anything to make Jared feel better. He didn't give him strength, he didn't help him overcome his fears, he’d simply taken Jared's mind off his problems for awhile. And even if Jared thinks that's what he needed, Jensen knows better.   
  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words he wants to say won’t come out. He knows Jared needs to hear them and has needed them for some time now but still Jensen keeps finding himself unable of say them. After the sixth time he opens and closes his mouth trying, he gives up and sighs. "Yeah, right. Goodnight then, Jay." He struggles to fit all the affection he feels for the boy in that simple endearment and he hopes that it will be enough. For now at least.  
  


**********

  
  
Monday comes around, Jared goes to school like normal and somehow manages to get through his classes without really taking any notes or contributing to the lesson discussions. At lunchtime, he’s walking through the school's inner-courtyard garden towards the lunch room for a bite to eat, when a voice calls out to him.  
  
  
He turns around and is surprised to see Principal Lehne walking down the stairs towards him. "Our lawyer advised me to stay out of this whole 'legal pursuing of the Church' thing you're preparing" he says.  
  
  
Jared's gaze shifts. "Yeah, well, about that, I'm not—"  
  
  
"I just want you to understand, Jared," the Principal continues without listening to him. "We're following the doctrines our religion is based on, we most certainly don't have anything against you personally."  
  
  
The glint in his eyes tells a different story to Jared, though. "Right. Anyway, I just—"  
  
  
"You see, Jared, you could have a bright future ahead of you," the Principal adds, narrowing his eyes, "do you really want to taint it with something like this?"  
  
  
Jared's confession about quitting the case dies on his tongue before he even gets the chance to let it out. What's the man implying? Is he really threatening Jared's chances of getting the scholarship? His whole future?  
  
  
Jared doesn't realize the Principal has gone, until someone else clears his throat. Lifting his gaze, he's faced with Chris and his unnerving smarmy smile. "Your dad called," he says, mockingly. "Looks like you’ve got yourself a nice, safe job down at the factory lined up for when you leave school. It's not like you'll be allowed to do anything else, now. Actually, I'm not even sure they'd take you there. They're pretty... _conservative,_ I hear."  
  
  
Jared clenches his fists until his knuckles go white. He'd give anything to smack that grin off of Chris' face. Instead, he stays silent, and Chris' smirk widens into a sly self-satisfied beam. He walks away and Jared stares dejectedly at nothing for a handful of minutes.  
  
  
He looks at the payphone hanging on the far wall and just like that his mind is made up. _They don't know who they're dealing with. He's not giving up yet._  
  
  
"Misha? It's Jared. Looks like you've got yourself a Prom Queen after all."  
  
  


_TBC..._


	4. A Whole New World

  
Jensen is setting up the counter with the new accessories from the Starco range when his phone starts vibrating in his back pocket. His mind is occupied with his work and he has his hands full, so he doesn't even check the screen before opening it and fixing it between his shoulder and his ear.  
  
  
"'lo?" he greets, while continuing to stack the counter with all the stuff he's just taken out from a box on the floor.  
  
  
"Hello, Jensen?" A familiar female voice asks hesitantly. The line is filled with static as though whoever is calling is doing so from a million miles away. "Jensen?" The female voice repeats and the name sounds like it spills from her lips on a half choked out sob.  
  
  
Jensen freezes on the spot, the cans of oil falling from his arms and rolling on the floor. "...Mom?"  
  
  
"I..I knew it was you when you answered but I still felt like I had to check, you know? It's been a long time. God, I don't even know why I'm calling."  
  
  
Jensen clutches the phone with both hands, as though he thinks he can bring his mother closer to him that way. He hadn’t realized how much he's missed her until he heard her voice just now. Then, a terrible thought occurs. "Mom, is something wrong? Has something happened to Dad? Josh? Oh, God, is Mackenzie alright?" In his mind, a million scenarios keep appearing and each one is worse than the one before it. He pushes his back against the wall to help keep him standing upright.  
  
  
Donna coughs to clear her throat and when she speaks again her voice sounds different, cold somehow and distant. "I saw you. I saw you on the television, Jensen. I thought you might be better but you're not, are you? You're still sick?"  
  
  
Jensen blinks, confused, before he finally realizes what his mother is implying. He closes his eyes and covers them with a hand, letting the phone slide a little. He wasn't expecting to go through this again. Anything, but not this. "Mom, I—" He swallows, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm not sick, I've never been sick. I'm _gay._ I thought that after all this time you'd have..."  
  
  
"It's your father's birthday next week," Donna interrupts, "I wanted to tell you not to come. You're not welcome in this house, Jensen. Not until you face your demons and get yourself well again." Donna sniffs loudly, it's all too horribly apparent to Jensen that she's crying.  
  
  
There's the muffled sound of the phone being dropped and then someone picking it up again. "Donna...what the? Who the hell is this?"  
  
  
Jensen feels a lump form in his throat. It's his dad. He'd almost forgotten what his dad's voice sounds like. "It's—It's me." His voice trembles and he feels exactly like he did when he was a little boy, when he'd done something bad and his father would look at him with a stern disappointed expression. "Jensen, your son." He adds after a handful of seconds. He doesn't know why he feels the need to spell it out, apart from that maybe because he'd forgotten the sound of his father's voice, his dad might not recognize him either.  
  
  
There's only breathing on the line, faltering deep gasps for air like his dad is trying to stop himself from crying...or shouting. Then, eight words. "I don't have a son by that name."  
  
  
Abruptly, the line goes dead and all Jensen can hear is the dull solid buzzing of a disconnected call.  
  
  
Jensen lets the phone drop from his hand, not even bothering to check if it's damaged when it hits the ground, he slides down against the wall until he's sprawled on the cold floor of the shop. His head throbs and he can't breathe. He knows he's about to have a panic attack, one of those which he used to have quite regularly before he settled down. Before Jared became the center of his universe. He chokes, clenching and unclenching his fists, hitting the wall repeatedly with the back of his head.  
  
  
There are unshed tears in the corners of his eyes, but he can't let them out. He doesn't know _how_.  
  
  
He stares at the empty shop around him and somewhere deep inside, he's glad the shop is closed for stock taking and he's the only one working today. He wouldn't be able to explain this if his boss were around, he couldn't explain this.  
  
  
Jensen suddenly feels the need to break free, to get out of the shop and run, run, run until his lungs burn and he doesn't recognize his surroundings anymore. He desperately needs to leave. He needs a clean cut, a fresh start, a new life. He's terrified of his present because he knows that his past is getting closer day by day, and that it will engulf him sooner or later if he doesn't find a way to stop it.  
  
  
Anything, he's ready to do anything.  
  
  
And then, his phone rings again. So, not damaged after all, he thinks as he scrambles to pick it up. As he looks at the screen, a deep relief washes over him as he reads the name on the caller display. "Yeah."  
  
  


**********

 

Jared grins despite himself at the sound of Jensen's voice. He's been trying to get through for the last twenty minutes. "Hey, Jen?" Jared's says.

 

"Hey yourself, Jay." Jensen knows he probably sounds tired and stressed out, but he doesn't try to hide it. If there's one thing being with Jared has taught him, it's that he can't lie convincingly, at least not to this kid.

 

"You okay?" Jared asks, picking up right away on the tension which is rich in Jensen's weary voice.

 

"Not really," he answers sincerely, "don't wanna talk about it, though." He knows he shouldn't shut Jared out, but he can't stand being in his own headspace right now, let alone letting someone else inside.

 

Jared bites down on his lip. He wants to press Jensen for details, after all isn't that what a boyfriend sound do? But things with Jensen are fragile right now, _Jensen_ is fragile right now and Jared doesn't want to push him any more than he already has been doing. "I, erm, wanted to ask if you'd come to Toronto with me this weekend?" Jared blurts out. He had planned on going slower but can't help himself, the need to get everything off of his chest is just too strong. "I'm not dropping the case, Jen and please...God, don't hate me for it, _please don't hate me?_ Misha talked to me, he wants to take us both to Toronto because he wants to show us how everything is different there. He said we could be ourselves there...I want to go, with you. We could get a taste of what it's like to be accepted, for a change." Jared stops talking, feeling so much lighter and yet fearing the response he might get.

 

Jensen doesn't need time to think about it. "I'll go," he says, his voice a little dry. "I want to see it. But I'm not making any promises, Jay. I don't know if I can stand by your side. I don't know if I'm ready to face all this." _Even if I don't have anything left to lose,_ he thinks, bitterly. He cares about his job and his independence but the only thing he desperately wanted to keep safe, needed to keep safe, was the illusion of having somewhere to go back to if everything ever became too much, too unbearable. Now he doesn't have that anymore, he’s completely cut off and suddenly everything around him seems dull and colourless.

 

Jared swallows back a surprised exclamation; he wasn't expecting Jensen to agree, not so easily and without hesitation. "We'll take things slow, Jen. I...I'll see you Saturday then?"

 

Jensen nods to himself, the pain in his chest almost unbearable. "Sure you will."

 

**********

 

Mrs. Ferris is a patient lady but right now she feels anything but patient. She's sitting side by side on a couch which isn't all that comfortable with Jeffrey Morgan, the school vice-principal. They've been waiting to speak to Archbishop Miller for almost an hour now. The subject they have been called in to discuss is, of course, none other than the current bane of Mrs. Ferris' existence, Jared Padalecki.

 

The big, wooden clock on the wall keeps ticking and Samantha flinches. She hates the annoyingly repetitive sound. Morgan is a hard-working man, an old friend and someone who has never been afraid to discuss his true feelings in front of Sam. This whole situation is clearly getting under his skin as much as it has been getting under Sam's. He shuffles in his seat and clears his throat. "Jared won't deny his homosexuality but he expects us to deny who we are, what we believe in." Morgan hisses and shakes his head, sadly. "It’s insupportable, the Archbishop will undoubtedly agree."

 

"I don't know, Jeff." Sam says as Morgan shoots her a look as though he thinks she's gone crazy. "Times are changing. If the church hopes to survive, I hate to say it but we may have to change with the times. Not that I want to of course. I'm just afraid that otherwise we could find ourselves….all alone."

 

Realization dawns on Morgan's face then and for a second they both loose track of what they are really talking about. "Samantha, I…"

 

He's interrupted by the sound of the door to the small waiting opening as a baby-faced young priest enters the room. "His Grace will see you now."

 

Mrs. Ferris smoothes down her hair as she stands and gives the priest a friendly smile before following Morgan through the heavy oak panelled door.

 

**********

Chad and Sandy invite themselves along on the trip to Toronto. Jared can tell Chad isn't too enthused by the idea but Sandy is trying hard to be a supportive best friend and is especially keen to come along for the ride. And if the visit also presents a opportunity for a little shopping spree, well, Sandy's not going to miss out.

 

Toronto turns out to be everything Jared had been hoping it would be and then some. All around them there are open displays of affection, of the homosexual kind. Guys holding hands with guys, women kissing women and if Chad's eyeballs pop any further out of their sockets he’s going to end up chasing them down the sidewalk...either that or Sandy will kick him some place extremely sensitive. Jared is looking forward to finding out which of the two will happen first.

 

The five of them walk together down the street, drinking in the sights with Misha leading the way towards a restaurant where he's made dinner reservations. The place is bustling with people and bursting with color, there's even rainbow flags hanging proudly from some of the storefronts. Jared catches Jensen's eye and grins broadly, watching with delight as Jensen mirrors his smile. He can't help but think this was a good idea, that Misha was indeed clever to show them this. It's something which they could have together, something outside of an existence marred by narrow-mindedness.

 

Jared's so busy trying to absorb everything that he almost doesn't see the young kid walking on the opposite side of the street, the one with his arm wrapped around the waist of a tall curly haired youth. Jared narrows his eyes, the kid looks exactly like Chris Kane, Jared’s jaw drops open comically...the kid fucking _is_ Chris Kane!

 

Jared stops walking and simply gawps. He’s so stunned that when Jensen touches his shoulder all he can do is stick out his arm and point. As Sandy and Chad turn to look, the confused expression on their faces quickly turns into astonishment. “Chris is such a sneaky fucker.” Chad declares, with a smirk which vanishes when Sandy’s jabs him in the stomach with her elbow.

 

Jensen has never seen this Chris kid before but if Jared’s expression is anything to go by, he doubts Chris is Jared’s friendly gay neighbour. He doesn't get the chance to ask because Jared has already taken off running, chasing after Chris. Jensen blinks bewildered and shrugs apologetically at Misha before sighing and darting off after him.

 

"Hey, lovebirds, our restaurant reservation won't wait!" Misha calls after them, but they’ve already disappeared out of sight, swallowed up by the crowds of people.

 

"Oh, well, more food for us" Chad says with a grin, ignoring Sandy's death glare.

 

**********

Jared keeps a fast pace, clearly determined to confront Chris. When he turns the corner onto Queen Elizabeth Boulevard the first thing Jared hears is a man’s deep voice yelling angrily, "watch where you're walking, freak."

 

Jared stops abruptly, almost causing Jensen to collide into him. Standing right in front of them is Chris Kane, eyeballing a guy twice his size. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going, jerk." Chris spits back at the guy.

 

Jared doesn't even like Chris but he can’t help feeling that the situation is going to turn nasty.. He steps forward; shaking off Jensen’s hand which has reached out to grip his arm. "Hey buddy, why don't you take a hike?" Jared shouts over at the big guy who is clearly one small step away from punching Chris.

 

The guy who is still standing toe-to-toe with Chris steps back and the way he looks over at Jared and Jensen makes it clear he knows he's outnumbered. He seems to think the odds over for a moment before he turns and stalks away, muttering loudly to himself.

 

Jared looks at Chris, catching him staring back with shock and something which looks very much like fear plastered all over his face. "Fancy seeing you here." Jared says, walking forward, his face deliberately blank.

 

Chris rubs at his neck as the curly haired boy at his side frowns. "Yeah." Chris says after a lengthy pause. "Thanks for stepping in. That guy was an asshole, nearly knocked Corbett right off his feet." Chris' face is hopeful as he holds out his hand towards Jared uneasily.

 

Jared simply stares at the hand for a moment before seeing it for the peace offering it really is. Finally, he takes Chris’ hot sweaty palm in his own and shakes it. "No problem, anytime. Guess _we_ have to stick together."

 

Chris laughs but it has a sharp edge to it. "Corbett is my..."

 

"Boyfriend." Corbett finishes, smiling at Jared.

 

Jared can sense Jensen's discomfort even though he's standing a few steps behind him. He glances over his shoulder and sees how tense Jensen looks. He wants to introduce Jensen, his own boyfriend, but he already knows it would be a bad move. Instead he starts back in the direction of the restaurant where Misha and his friends are waiting for them. "See you in class on Monday, Chris." He says with a parting wave.

 

Something has upset Jensen but Jared doesn't know what the hell it could be, he gives Jensen's arm a gentle tug and they both start walking.

 

**********

 

Jensen wouldn't open up in Toronto. He refused to speak to Jared about what had been bothering him and it's something which is still playing heavily on Jared's mind when he wakes up bright and early for school on Monday morning.

 

When he goes downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast he finds his dad sitting at the table, staring at his lunchbox. He's caressing it with his thumb, distractedly.

 

Jared stands on the door, unsure if he should break his dad out of his reverie or just let him be. In the end he simply walks in, goes over to the refrigerator and pulls out a carton of orange juice.

 

Gerry hears his son's footsteps and looks up at him, a sheepish expression on his face.

 

"Are you okay?" Jared asks, not really expecting his dad to answer but wanting to show him he has noticed something's wrong.

 

Gerry Padalecki has never been all that great with words, it's hard for him to express his feelings and thoughts most of the time, so generally, no one ever expects him to. The man seems to think about Jared's question for a second before nodding. "Are **you** okay?" He asks back and Jared blinks.

 

"Yeah, Dad. I'm doing okay." Jared says, surprised by the question.

 

Gerry nods again, seemingly satisfied. Jared takes a swig of juice before putting the carton back and shutting the refrigerator door. He's about to leave the room when his father's voice stops him.

 

"I just wanted to say..." Gerry starts, eyes wandering around the room as he tries to find the right words to tell Jared what he feels. He huffs, frustrated at his inability to verbalise his thoughts and briefly closes his eyes. When he opens them again, there's a softness there that Jared has never seen before. He motions at the lunchbox and then smiles at Jared. "My son will carry a briefcase."

 

And his proud expression means more to Jared than a thousand words.

 

**********

 

After school is over for the day, Jared and Jensen attend a tux fitting which Misha has organised for them. Of course, it comes as no surprise to Jensen that the appointment isn't only for a simple fitting, it's Misha's way of garnering some more publicity for their case. The shop, located on Robson Street in the very heart of downtown Vancouver is filled with photographers and reporters.

 

Misha adjusts his tie and flashes a blinding smile to the press. "It's my distinct honour to announce that we will be pursuing an injunction to allow Jared Padalecki to attend the Prom with a same-sex partner." He pauses for effect while flashes go off all around him, then he looks briefly over at Jared and Jensen who are posing awkwardly in their tuxes, before he goes on. "As you probably already know, this will pit two of Canada's most significant pieces of legislation against one another. The Constitution; which guarantees the Government will not interfere with the rights of Catholics to have their own separate system and the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedom; which guarantees the civil right of every individual."

 

The room goes crazy with questions, more blinding flashes from camera bulbs, hands waving everywhere and Jared simply tunes it all out, overwhelmed by the weight of what he has agreed to be part of.

 

"Can we have a kiss?!" a journalist asks, and Misha smiles indulgently.

 

Jared leans in towards Jensen and kisses his cheek softly before Jensen has the time to deny it or stop him. Pictures are snapping away all around them and Misha clasps Jensen's shoulder whispering, "you can go change now," before turning towards the journalists again. "So, it's Collins and that's two 'l's fellas."

 

**********

Jensen stomps into the changeroom and pulls hastily at his shirt. _Stupid, stupid, **stupid.**_

 

How could he actually believe he was going to be fine with that display? How could he even consider being part of it all? Oh, okay, he was doing it for Jared, because he loves Jared (even if the boy himself still doesn't know it), but now it's just him and his irrational (or not quite) fears.

 

His gaze wanders around the little cubicle, until it stops on the reflection of his figure in the mirror. He grimaces at his perfectly groomed hair, at his dressy black pants, at his undone tie and at the white ironed shirt.

 

He can't stand staring into his own eyes for long though and he begins to undress, while a sob starts to form in his throat.. He has to use all of his willpower to stop it from coming out: Jared is in the next cubicle, but he never felt so far away.

 

He tries to take the shirt off but he forgets to unbutton the cuffs on the sleeves and he finds himself trapped. Not only metaphorically. He groans in frustration and when he finally succeeds in taking the shirt off he throws it against the wall with all of his strength, stopping himself at the last second before he starts kicking the wall as well.

 

He just wants to run away, away from the flashes, the smiles, the hands, away from the fake interest, away from Jared’s disappointed look every time he messes up. He can't stand it anymore. He's tired.

 

"What the hell is going on in there?" Jared asks pressing his ear to the wall of his own cubicle. He had overheard the sound of Jensen banging around, couldn't miss it, just like he can't miss the sound of Jensen's heavy breathing either. It's starting to make him feel justly unnerved. "Jen?"

 

Jensen sits down on the stool, before starting to hit repeatedly the wall behind him with the back of his head, his elbow, his fist. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed and feels a panic attack approaching quickly. _No, please, not now._ "Enough," he mutters..  
"I've had **enough** of this bullshit, Jared!" He adds, his voice getting higher.

 

Jared rests his hand, palm flat against the wall of the cubicle. "The case is next week. Do or die, it'll all be over just...stop being such a drama queen." Jared's stomach drops, he shouldn't have said that, not when he doesn't mean it. He's just freaked out and he needs Jen to lean on right now. "Fuck, shit, Jensen, I'm sorry, okay?" Jared whispers, pressed almost flush against the wall. _I didn’t fucking mean that._

 

 _Yeah, I bet you are._ Jensen's chest clenches, and he can't stop a couple of tears from streaming down his cheeks. "I can't" he whispers to himself, so low that Jared probably can't hear him "I can't, I can't." He puts his jeans back on and then storms out. As soon as he has left the door of the shop behind him, he starts running, as he has been wanting to do since day one, from the noise, from Jared, from a future freedom that scares him so much more than the slavery he's used to by now. He doesn't stop to try to understand his reaction. He needs to hide and soak in darkness, and he knows he'll never be able to do that if Jared is with him.

 

Jared hears the door to Jensen's cubicle open and then slam closed. Jared's barely got his own pants back on but he runs barefoot out of the store, head twisting back and forth as he scans the street. It's no use though because Jensen is long gone.

 

**********

 

When Jared leaves the shop he decides to take a walk, letting his feet pound the pavement as a light rain whips against his face and the cold wind blows his too-long hair in every direction.

 

He doesn't know where he's going, he simply wants some time to clear his head and it takes a good thirty minutes of aimlessly wandering before he feels ready to go home again. He frowns in disbelief when he looks around and realizes how far he's wandered off the beaten track. He's on a rundown deserted street, far from the bustling shopping precinct. It’s not a place he would normally venture into, especially not by himself.

 

He's about to turn around and start heading back the way he came when a van pulls up alongside him. The windows on the van are blacked out and Jared's instantly on alert, it's not the sort of area where someone would stop to ask for directions. He walks faster but the van moves with him, rolling along on the road by his side. Then, to his absolute horror, the back door bursts open and three men pile out. Fuck.

 

There's no chance for Jared to mistake their intentions, all of the men have their faces hidden by black balaclavas. The one nearest to Jared has a fucking crowbar held tightly in his gloved hand. "I...I don't have much money but you can take it." Jared is shaking as he reaches into his jacket pocket, starts fumbling around with a handful of change and a few crumpled dollar bills..

 

"We don't want your fucking money faggot." The guy with the crowbar spits out.

 

Jared goes cold. Ice cold. This isn't a robbery, these guys know exactly who he is. The coins he is holding drop to the floor, scattering and rolling around his feet. "Don't." Jared whispers. He's scared and so close to crying right now, he can feel his eyes burning. He's never even been in a real fight before, not unless trying to copy pro-wrestling moves with Chad when he was thirteen counts. He probably couldn't throw a decent punch without breaking his thumb. He's a kid, a high school kid and these are men, big fellas all of them. "You don't want to do this." He says again, forcing himself to sound strong and unfazed.

 

"Oh but we do, kid. We do."

 

The first punch causes a back tooth to come loose and blood instantly pools in his mouth, coppery thick and nauseatingly rich. There's a rapid succession of hits then, so fast that he doesn't process them all. A few punches to his ribs, his back and then an uppercut to his jaw which sends him sprawling and a spray of bright red blood to spurt out from between his lips.

 

He grazes his cheek on the coarse asphalt as he hits the ground, fingers curling as pain radiates through him, through every molecule of his being. His body continues to jerk as it absorbs each blow and when he sees the crowbar swinging down towards him he tries to curl up into a ball.

 

After a few more seconds his begins to feel strangely disconnected, like he’s watching this all happening to someone else, not him. He's not even registering the pain anymore. He can faintly make out the sound of disjointed voices, "you're fucking killing him. Let's go," then a boot connects with his temple, snapping his head back so hard he hears his neck crack and everything goes black.

_TBC..._


	5. Trouble In Paradise

  
When Jared opens his eyes he knows in an instant exactly where he is. Vancouver General. It's not the overbearing antiseptic smell or the severely lacking in personality plain white-washed walls dotted with the occasional piece of bizarre abstract art or the too-bright fluorescent lamps which felt like they were burning through his retinas when he was first starting to struggle his way back to consciousness. It's the soft muffled sound of his mom sobbing which tells Jared straight away that he's in the hospital.  
  
Before he gets the chance to say anything, one of the monitors by his bedside starts beeping loudly and for a split-second the blaring alarm almost causes Jared to freak out completely until he remembers that he's the one the monitor is hooked up to and he's not flat lining — at least he's pretty confident he's not.  
  
A pretty blonde-haired nurse scuttles into the room and smiles when she sees Jared is awake. "Hey. It's nice to finally see those eyes, Jared." She says in a way which makes Jared feel like she's known him all his life, when in truth he doesn't even have a clue who she is. "I'm going to inject something into your IV for the pain. You might feel drowsy but no going to sleep until Doctor Hemingway has been by to check you over, okay?" Jared must still look shell-shocked and freaked because she leans over the bed and gently pats his chest. "My name's Katie. You're going to be just fine, handsome. You'll see."  
  
Jared smiles back, wincing when the stretch of his mouth pulls at the bruises on his face and the cut on his lip. Katie's probably only a few years older than him, but he feels warmly comforted and cared for just by being in her presence. She's pretty and Jared wonders how much simpler his life would be if he could only have feelings for women, girls like Katie, with kind blue eyes and small petite hands.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Sharon mutters from her seat next to the bed, and Jared isn't sure if she's talking to Katie or the Mother Mary from the way she's rubbing at the small gold crucifix she wears on a chain around her neck.  
  
She starts crying again when Katie leaves the room. Jared already feels like shit but his mom crying over him while he's lying in a bed all bandaged up like an Egyptian mummy in a Museum exhibition pretty much increases that feeling tenfold. "M-Mom?" Jeez, his throat freakin' hurts.  
  
"Honey." Jared feels her warm hand close around his and she squeezes gently. "Oh honey." Sharon repeats, starting to cry louder. "Your beautiful face..."  
  
Jared cringes. Great, so he doesn't only feel like shit but apparently his face looks like it too. Katie had obviously taken pity on him when she called him handsome. He puts a probing finger to his cheek and introduces himself to a whole new world of pain when he pokes too hard at the large purple bruise covering his left eye. He tries to twist his head so that he can see his mom more clearly but quickly realizes he can't, his neck is fitted in a stiff and highly uncomfortable brace. Shit, maybe there's worse things than losing his good looks. _This could be serious._ "Mom?" He says again questioningly, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"The doctor thinks you've got some ligament damage to your neck but nothing which won't heal with time." Sharon puts her hand over her mouth and breaths out a long shaking breath. "You've got a couple of cracked ribs and some bad bruising but you're going to be okay, sweetheart." She leans forward, rubbing at Jared's arm like she's trying to warm the cool skin. "There's some nice policemen here who want to talk to you about what happened...when you're feeling up to it." Sharon looks at him then, silently and Jared can sense the question waiting behind that look. _What did happen?_  
  
Jared remembers only too vividly, he can feel his eyes starting to grow hot as he thinks back to the attack yesterday... _the day before yesterday?_ How long has he even been here? God he wishes Jensen was here. Why isn't Jensen here? Maybe because his parents haven't got any idea where Jensen lives or works. Jared hasn't even told them Jensen's last name. _Shit_. Jared swipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. Tries to compose himself until he feels like he can speak without bursting into hiccupping sobs. "It was a homophobic attack, Mom."  
  
Sharon nods slowly. "I was so frightened when you were unconscious. I kept thinking you weren't going to wake up even though the doctors assured me your body was just trying to heal itself." She pauses and then opens her mouth again like she wants to say more. Instead she seems to stop herself at the last minute, she turns her head away so that she's staring out of the window and not at her young son's battered face and damaged body.  
  
Jared spends the next half hour, playing with the edge of his blanket and trying to pretend that his mom isn't crying again.  
  


**********

  
  
Lunch is tuna salad. Jared eats his helping in four mouthfuls, hoovers up his tiny cup of jello in even less time and he's frantically peering underneath his tray in the hope of finding more food when the door to his room opens. For a second he thinks it's Jensen, he's even already got a 'thank God' perched on his lips but he swallows it back down when Chris walks in  
  
"What?" Jared says, still a little too surprised to form a full sentence. His Mom said she hadn't told any of his friends the news about the attack yet and wasn't going to tell them until Jared was ready. Chris is probably the last person Jared is expecting to see.  
  
Chris shifts from one foot to the other, he smiles nervously and catches Jared's eye before his gaze darts away again. "Uhm. I saw your dad in the hospital gift shop, he told me what happened." Jared furrows his brow. "I was, erm, visiting my grandma. She's had a stroke."  
  
"Shit, man. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey no. Don't be sorry, she's fine. It's like her fifth. She likes to have one at least twice a year, I think she likes the attention." Chris smiles and breaks out laughing when he sees Jared biting back a snigger.  
  
Chris takes the chance to move forward and sits down on the end of Jared's bed. "Well, you look..."  
  
"Like shit." Jared finishes. "It's okay, you can say it."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Jare. You'll get better." Chris says patting Jared's leg. "I'll always be ugly."  
  
Jared laughs again but stops himself with a low groan, wrapping an arm across his middle.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I'm fucking sorry I've been such a jerk to you too." Jared starts to shake his head but Chris waves it away. "No, I know I've not made your life easy. Guess you know now that I'm a freakin' hypocrite as well as an asshole."  
  
"Being gay or bi isn't a choice, it's who you are. Some people don't always find that an easy thing to accept."  
  
"You don't have to be kind to me."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just being honest. Guess standing up for ourselves and people like us is the whole reason I'm not backing down from the case."  
  
"Jared, you look like you've been run over with a dump truck, one that’s reversed back and forth over you a few times."  
  
Jared lifts his head, lets his jaw jut out a little. "Yeah but I'm not dead yet."  
  
Chris nods slowly, he gives Jared an odd look as he gets up from the bed. "Well, I'd best get back to my grandma. She'll be screaming down the ward if I don't deliver her chocolates before visiting hours are over." Chris pauses half-way to the door and turns back around to look at Jared. "Maybe I could stop by again later? Bring you some magazines?" Chris adds a little wink and Jared takes the hint about exactly what type of magazines Chris is referring to.  
  
"Oh yeah, my mom would love that. I'm probably getting discharged in a day or two so I guess I'll see you back at school?"  
  
"Okay, man. I'll save a seat for you in the lunch room."  
  
As Chris shuts the door behind him, Jared rubs a hand over his eyes with disbelief. If anyone had said to him last week that he was going to end up being best buds with Chris Kane he'd have told them to go easy on the pot.  
  


**********

  
  
It's the beginning of a new school week when Principle Lehne enters his office to find a draft copy of the school paper waiting for him on his desk as usual. Normally, he'll read it over his sandwiches at lunch and make any amendments he feels are necessary before giving his approval for it to be printed and circulated to the rest of the school. But today, it's the front page article which instantly catches his eye and has him grabbing for the paper even before he's taken his jacket off.  
  
 _'Vancouver High School Student, Jared Padalecki, attacked.'_  
  
He takes a seat on the edge of his desk, reading the details of the beating. He didn’t want the boy to get hurt, of course he didn’t but it was pretty obvious to him that things were going to end this way. The way he sees it, Jared had it coming after all. What with his whole one man gay pride parade and that other little issue of attempting to sue the Catholic Church. Someone was bound to get pissed, get violent.   
  
  
He sighs as his eyes trawl the article for a second time. Maybe the boy didn’t deserve _this_ , but perhaps things will go back to normal now. _Maybe_ it’ll serve as a clear example of what **keep clear** means.   
  
  
  
He doesn’t want kids like Jared bringing their baggage into his upstanding Catholic high school and if this is what it takes to nip it in the bud, well, he won’t say a word either way.  
  
  
  
He takes the paper and trashes it, without even looking at the rest of the pages. He doesn’t have the luxury of being able to feel conflicted about this whole debacle, he really doesn’t, so he wastes at least one perfectly useful hour into trying to think about something else. He has a school to run after all.  
  
  


**********

  
  
Elsewhere in the school, Chad collects his books from his locker, trying not to think about Jared and what the attack means.   
  
He’s also trying to forget that Sandy is Jared's best friend and as such she's in danger too, most of all he’s trying to forget that she's not arrived at school yet. She’d said she was going to see their friend at the hospital, before he was released and so might not make it to school on Monday. Chad knows that everything's okay but still he can't help being nervous and jumpy.  
  
  
He's been avoiding his friends all morning, and now he almost regrets it. He needs a distraction, badly.  
  
  
"Chad, my man!"  
  
  
The high-pitched voice has never been this welcome.. Chad turns to face Ed and his gang, their smiles absurdly wide. "The website's going _nuts._ Eleven thousand hits in less than 24 hours! It's a record! Jared's attack surely has worked wonders in raising the consciousness of the community." Ed explains.  
  
  
"There is no such thing as bad publicity!" Harry adds, gloating.  
  
  
And just then, looking for the first time at the whole group gathering around the lockers, Chad sees him. At the back, his head low and his cheeks flushed, his face hidden behind long blond bangs. "...Corbett?"  
  
  
The boy lifts his head, surprised at hearing his name called, but then he recognizes Chad and gets from red to pale in an instant.   
  
"Oh, don't bother talking to him," Ed says, shaking his head, "the boy's so shy that even his own shadow scares the crap out of him. We keep him around because two extra hands are always useful to carry the equipment."  
  
Chad blinks a couple of times, then hides a grin behind his chemistry book. Just as the boys step back, probably to go back to the lab, he stops them. "Guys, listen. About the Prom, I might be having a bit of hassle. You see, everyone you want to go with is already taken. So...it looks like I may have to widen the search outside of the school." He takes a deep breath and mentally crosses his fingers. "Would that be okay with you?" _Please say yes, please say yes._  
  
Ed looks taken aback from a second, then looks at Harry and shrugs.   
  
"Fresh meat." Harry's grin is so big it must hurt.  
  
  
The guys leave, bouncing on their heels, and when Corbett passes in front of Chad, he simply gives him a tiny self-conscious smile.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
At lunch, for the first time in his illustrious high school career, Chad is sitting alone. With his usual small band of buddies busily occupied with an extended soccer practice, Jared still in the hospital and Sandy MIA, it's not like he has any other choice.   
  
  
Just then, the chair next to him is pulled away from the table and a flushed Christian is sitting down next to him. Chad swallows the chicken he just put into his mouth without even chewing it. "Wha—?" He tries to ask, but Chris lifts a hand to shut him up. Then, he looks around and when his eyes stop Chad follows his gaze until he's looking at Corbett as well.   
  
  
The boy is eating with the other lab geeks but the chairs either side of him are empty and it looks like even though they're letting him sit there, they don't actually bother to acknowledge his presence. Corbett's expression is so unhappy and lonely that something clenches in Chad's chest.  
  
  
"I've put that expression on his face." Chris says. "I never allow him to eat with me, sit with me, talk to me while we're at school. I’ve always been too scared of what people may think if they saw us together; I mean look at him, man. With Corb's attitude and shyness, everyone thinks—" he swallows, "—you know....I didn't want to take a chance that people would think the same thing about me."  
  
  
Chad's narrowed eyes focus back on Chris. "You can't even say it," he hisses, "you don't deserve a person like Corbett. He respects you, can't you see how much doing so is killing him?"  
  
  
Chris lifts both his hands this time. "I know, I know and I'm sorry I’m such a shit person. I was trying to protect myself, from what...I still don't know, but the point is..." He lifts his face and looks straight into Chad's eyes. "The point is, I've realized that I can't keep on running or hiding. The truth runs faster than I ever will, and it's a terrific hunter. Besides, I don't think I want to run anymore, I'm tired of running." He glances over at Corbett again, until the guy can feel Chris’ eyes on him and looks back, a confused and worried expression replacing the lonely one he was sporting before.  
  
  
But Chris doesn't avert his gaze, like Chad and probably Corbett are expecting. He just smiles, and nods and Corbett's eyes light up. Corbett stands, leaving his food on the table and not even bothering to pick up his satchel, in a few quick steps he's next to them. "Hey." He says, cheeks flushed.  
  
  
"Hey back." Chris answers.  
  
  
Chad nods in greeting, understanding the meaning of this moment and not wanting to spoil it.  
  
  
"I was thinking," Chris starts, grabbing Corbett's wrist and intertwining their fingers, "would you like to go to Prom with me? If..." He adds as Corbett's jaw drops, "If Jared wins and we're allowed to, that is."  
  
  
Chad chuckles. "Oh, believe me, you will. Jared's a stubborn son of a bitch when he wants to be."  
  
  
Corbett nods, tears forming in his eyes. "I'd be honoured to, Christian."  
  
  
Chris makes a disgusted face. "Corb, I told you that only my grandma calls me that."  
  
Corbett squeezes his fingers and shrugs. "I thought the moment called for solemnity."  
  
  
Chad shakes his head, while Chris hits Corbett's head with his free hand and mutters something like, _now you're just mocking me, you bastard,_ and Corbett mutters something back that sounds like _you know you like it_.  
  
  
The boys smile at each other, and then they both look at Chad. "If you need anything, just ask," Chris says. "We'll give you all the support we can."  
  
  
Chad smiles back, and nods.  
  
  
They'll need all the support they can get.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Chad is opening up the door of his truck when he sees Sandy walking towards him. Her long dark hair is bouncing on her shoulders and she's wearing her school uniform, even though classes are already over for the day. She probably didn't want to risk her parents finding out that she ditched.  
  
  
She has a tired, stressed, expression on her face but as soon as she sees him she smiles. Chad is instantly filled with warmth and when she's close enough, he pulls her against his chest, holding her tightly.   
  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" She asks, chuckling, once he's let her go.  
  
  
He simply looks at her, caressing her cheek with a finger. "I love you so much and I can't quite believe how lucky I am," he whispers. "I'm sorry I don't tell you often enough."  
  
She blinks, not used to him admitting his feeling this easily. Then, she understands.  
They **are** lucky: they love each other, and nobody has a problem with that. Happiness is simple for them to achieve; and still, they never actually thought about it before, they take what they have for granted. Now they’ve seen first-hand how hard life can be for someone else, someone they love and that they know didn't deserve any of what is happening to him.  
  
  
Her eyes fill with tears, and she launches herself into his arms again. "I'm quite lucky myself, Mr. Murray." She mutters against his shirt.  
  
  
It take them a little while to compose themselves enough for Chad to unwrap his arms from the hug and drive Sandy home.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
On Tuesday morning, Mr. Wisdom is busily setting out a lesson plan when he hears a knock at his classroom door. He isn't expecting anyone but it's not unusual for some of his students to pop by and beg for extra time on their homework assignments or to ask for help with projects. He's surprised when a tall handsome raven-haired man enters his classroom instead of a gangly teenager.  
  
"Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
"You're looking at him. You are?"  
  
"I'm Misha Collins. I'm Jared Padalecki's lawyer."  
  
Mr. Wisdom takes Misha's hand and shakes it. "So, you're the lawyer. What can I do you for?"  
  
Misha smiles and takes a seat at one of the tables. "I wanted to ask if you'd testify on Jared's behalf?" Misha rushes to continue when he sees Mr. Wisdom's mouth open with surprise. "I--I just want you to consider it. You don't have to give me an answer right away. Jared needs the support that's all. Someone on his side. He isn't doing so great after what happened, though the kid's putting on a brave face I'll give him that."  
  
Mr. Wisdom's eyes darken. He knows all about the attack, been hearing his students whispering back and forth about it all morning. Although he's not had Jared in one of his classes today, he saw the kid in quad shuffling along as though it hurt to move and the angry looking black eye wasn't hard to miss either. "I'll do it."  
  
Misha head snaps up. "You will?"  
  
"Jared needs the support, right? Well, he's one of my best students and what sort of teacher would I be if I didn't give the kid some backing."  
  
Misha nods and grins. "A damn bad one. Jared's lucky to have someone like you in his life."  
  
Mr. Wisdom's not a push-over but as Misha leaves, he's pretty sure he's smiling from ear to ear.  
  


**********

  
  
  
When Jared walks into the shop, the small silver bell hanging above the door tinkles gently. He can see Jensen standing with his back to the door, arms stretching to sort through some bottles of motor oil on a high shelf. "Jen?" He says and sees the way Jensen's whole posture changes from relaxed to tense.  
  
  
  
Jensen freezes in the middle of lifting a bottle off the shelf as soon as the soft voice of his boyfriend reaches him. His mind needs a split second to communicate with his heart, and he realizes that it's a weekday, therefore a school day, and it's too early in the morning for Jared's lessons to be over. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asks, his tone as cool as he can manage.  
  
  
"I had to see you." Jared says calmly even though it's taking all of his self-control not to grab hold of Jensen and...he's not even sure what he wants from Jensen right now. Something. Anything.  
  
  
Jensen's guilt spreads in his chest. It's his fault if Jared, for the first time in his life, is cutting school. "You can't be here" he mutters, moving quickly away from the shelves to the display table on the right where all the keyrings are waiting to be put out on tiny hooks.  
  
  
Jared drops his school bag at his feet, kicks at it listlessly, feeling lost and unsure of himself. "I haven't heard from you. Not one phone call. Not in days."  
  
  
Jensen sighs, stopping from sorting through the keyrings to push both of his hands flat against the smooth tabletop. "Look, Jared, nothing personal, but...I can't do this. Okay? You can't ask me to." He desperately hopes Jared will understand, that he will allow him to step back and won't judge him for it, but the smartest part of his brain knows that there's not a chance things will be that easy.  
  
  
Jared runs a hand though his hair, swallowing back the urge to cry. Did Jensen find out what happened to him, does he know and not care? "Look at me." He says, voice cut like glass. "Please?" He doesn't want to beg, he just wants to see Jensen's eyes, wants to see what's really going on behind them.  
  
  
Jared's broken voice tugs at Jensen's heart, as always, and he can feel those puppy eyes burning a hole into his back. Jensen clenches his fists and then slowly turns..  
"Jared, I would—” The sentence dies in his throat half formed. What the hell has happened to Jared?! The big bruise on his handsome face, the white bandages, the position that allows him to only put weight on one foot. _Did you fall? Did you have an accident?_ But then bitter certainty hits home...Jensen knows without any shadow of a doubt what has happened and it’s something he’s feared all along. _Who was it who hurt you? I'll kill them._  
  
  
Jensen's brain is running at double speed, but when Jared lifts a hand to touch his arm he steps away and he feels seventeen all over again. "I-I can't, Jared, please, I can't do this," he stutters, trying to look elsewhere, Jared's pain impossible for him to tolerate.  
  
  
 _You never could, Jen._ Jared thinks sadly. "I thought...." Jared begins. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." Why does it feel like this is it for them? The tears he's been holding back, threaten again with full force and he looks away from Jensen's face, picks up his school bag and shifts it carefully back on to his shoulder. "You're breaking up with me?" _Don't be a goddamn coward, say it to my face._ He doesn't want to hear those words although they are hanging so thickly in the air between them, Jared can almost taste them. "If you think you're protecting me in some way then you're wrong, Jen. So fucking wrong." Jared spits the words out like bullets. He swipes at his eyes with the cuff of his jacket.   
  
  
Jared's words are enough to turn Jensen's guilt into white, hot anger but it’s not aimed at Jared, not really, it’s aimed at those who want to hurt them, hurt Jared. "For God's sake, stop it!" he exclaims. "Do you want me to remind you I wasn't exactly _out_ , when you decided the world was ready for your crusade?" He narrows his eyes. "And then newspapers, television and shit...we're losing ground, Jared. You just can't see it yet." _What’s it going to take to make you stop? How many beatings? Until I’m killed or...you are?_  
  
  
"I'm doing this because I care about you, care about us. Which you clearly don't because you're only happy when we're making out in some seedy back alley or behind closed doors. I'm your dirty little secret, when are you going to admit it?"   
  
Jensen's smile is bittersweet. "Us? Come on, Jared, this stopped being about us a long time ago. If you cared, you would have respected what I wanted. But no, the truth is that you only care about yourself...your career and your big bright future. You don't give two shits about the corpses you leave behind you." The anger is slowly receding and what's left of it hurts Jensen more than his words are almost certainly hurting Jared.  
  
  
"Well, there we have it. Nice to have some fucking honesty for once." Jared can feel his brave facade shattering, piece by piece. The bag on his shoulder feels like a lead weight pulling him down. "This isn't fair. I don't deserve this." Jared says softly, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
  
Jensen smirks, shaking his head. "You, you, you," he growls and he's about to add a 'fuck' in there somewhere when they're interrupted by a deep voice.  
  
  
"Jared Padalecki?"  
  
  
They both turn towards the guy. He's pretty tall and massively built with big thick glasses magnifying his squinty eyes. His unkempt black beard is dotted with the crumbs of the food he has most likely just finished eating, if the oily paper he has in his hands is of any indication.  
  
  
  
His wide smile is warm and friendly, and he's dressing in black leather, maybe a little too tight for him, while a dotted bandana keeps his long dark hair from his face. He clears his throat, and Jared realizes he still hasn't answered.  
  
  
"Uhm, yeah?" Jared shifts on his feet, uneasily. He doesn't realizing he's moving towards Jensen until his arm brushes Jensen's side. He's not sure what this guy wants but if he's here to kick the shit out of the local celebrity queer then he'd better be a fast runner.  
  
  
"I'm Joe, Katie's boyfriend!" The guy introduces himself, grabbing Jared's hand and shaking it vigorously. "We're huge fans. Can I have your autograph?"  
  
  
Jensen looks at the scene, and can't help the semi-disgusted expression that dawns on his face. This is too much, even for him..  
  
  
Jared's eyes flit between Jensen and Joe. It’s pretty much the last thing he needs right now, save for another vicious beating. He takes the pen from Joe's outstretched hand and scribbles his signature down on the pad waved in front of him. "Thanks for your support." Jared mumbles awkwardly. He means it too but it's aimed more at Jensen.  
  
  
"Thank YOU for what you're doing, man. My brother's gay, and your strength has really inspired him." After briefly squeezing Jared's arm, Joe goes straight towards Jensen.  
"Excuse me" he says.  
  
  
Jensen turns towards him, ready to snap if the guy dares to ask for an autograph from him too, but Joe simply asks "Do you have any three quarter shell helmets?"  
  
  
Jared's eyes cloud over and he sniffles loudly, adjusting his backpack on his left shoulder. "I'll see you around." He manages to say as he turns away and leaves the shop, he knows it’s goodbye but he can't say it, not to Jensen.  
  
  
Jensen watches Jared leave, impassively on the outside but on the inside the hole in his heart widens ever deeper.  
  
  
He turns back to Joe with a forced smile. "Sure we have" he answers but there’s no hiding the way his voice cracks just a little.  
  
  


_TBC..._


	6. Canon Law

  
The day of the trial is like any other Vancouver morning. The sun is bright, a yellow ball of brilliant fire, high in the sky and the air is slightly chilled, there are birds singing. It feels strange to Jared, one way or another he was expecting dark clouds and possibly even ominous thunder claps crashing far in the distance. He stares mutedly out of the window of his parents’ car and swallows down the anxiety clawing its way from his stomach up into his throat. He wants to talk to his parents about the trial—to put his worries at ease a little—but he knows that if he tries to speak, nothing will come out except for a pitiful gasping sound and he can’t bear to put voice to the fear churning up his insides.  
  
The Robson Square Courthouse in central Vancouver specialises in family and youth cases and while it’s always busy, always filled with people attending one of the many daily hearings, today there is a crowd gathered outside along the lines of nothing which has ever been seen there before.  
  
  
As they near the courthouse, Jared can see the large throng of people swarming around the front of the building. It doesn't make him feel any better, even when he notices that a fair percentage of the crowd are rooting for him. They have placards and small rainbow flags, there are even a couple of guys holding hands wearing t-shirts with Jared's face on the front. Jared cringes and hunkers down in his seat, the seatbelt cutting a tight line into his chest. Amongst the crowd is the bearded guy Jared met in Jensen's shop, only this time he's clearly dressed to impress—or more likely, mentally scar for life—because he's wearing leather chaps and has his black shirt unbuttoned to reveal the glint of what can only be a nipple ring.  
  
Jared sucks in a breath as the car draws to a halt and he climbs out, both of his parents keeping pace by his side as they head up the steep stone steps towards the large courthouse doors. There are camera flashes exploding in Jared's face and a few people shout out cheerful encouragements as he walks by. There are insults too, questioning his Catholicism but Jared blocks those out. He tries to smile and walks a little faster.  
  


**********

  
  
  
Robert Wisdom is getting ready to leave the school to go to Jared’s trial when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. All the hairs on the back of Robert’s neck stand up on end and he doesn't have to turn around to know that Principal Lehne is leering at him. He does turn anyway though because Mr. Lehne is still the Principal of the school and as such, demands a certain degree of respect, even if he often doesn't deserve it.  
  
  
"Principal Lehne," he greets him, trying not to sound perturbed in any way.   
  
  
The arched eyebrows he gets as an answer shows he didn't succeed. "Mr. Wisdom, are you going somewhere?" The Principal asks, in a conversational tone.  
  
  
"I...Yeah, I am. I've been called to testify at Jared Padalecki's trial, Sir."  
  
  
"I see." The Principal steps closer to him, narrowing his eyes. "You know, this could put you and the school in a _very_ difficult position." He states, without blinking.  
  
  
Robert nods. "I'm aware, Sir. But I've been taught to do what's right, and not what's easy."  
  
  
The Principal grins but it comes out more as a grimace than an actual smile. "Of course, Mr. Wisdom, we would never want your ethics to come tumbling down, not when we know they're hanging on a thread to begin with," he adds, and _oh, now Robert gets it._  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Sir?" Robert asks, his voice no longer trying to be l anymore.  
  
  
The Principal fakes a shrug. "Oh well, we both know you like to be surrounded by.... _alternative company_ and I don't think everyone would like to know that, do you?"  
  
  
Before Robert can even think about how to respond, the Principal walks away. He stops just before exiting the Teacher's Lounge, his hand resting on the door knob. "You're a very good teacher, Mr. Wisdom...but believe me when I say; it wouldn't be all that hard to find another one."  
  
  
When Robert finally recovers enough control on himself to get his feet moving, he's already running late.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
“Jared Padalecki, fighting to be recognised by a hostile and unforgiving patriarchy. Will this post-modern Cinda-fella make it to the Ball? Only time will tell.” Spruce moves through the crowd outside the courthouse, keeping up his commentary as his camera whirrs, recording the occasion of Jared’s trial. He’s hoping to record some interviews later, something he can put on Jared’s website as a podcast perhaps.  
  
There's a television reporter standing at the open doorway and the Church’s Lawyer is busily making a statement. He’s a grey haired old gentleman with a proud manner and polite manners. “Today the Catholic Church will defend its inherent right to run the school in accordance with the religious values that define its principles.” He states plainly, barely pausing for breath.  
  
Misha arrived a little after Jared turned up. Looking especially smart in a pinstripe suit he plasters himself to Jared's side as the television crew's camera points in his direction, waiting for a response to the Church Lawyer’s declaration. Misha clears his throat and turns to face the camera. “The School Board has violated the Human Rights Act, the Education Act and the Provincial Code of Conduct which bars discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation.”  
  
The reporter turns to face Jared. “Jared, what do you hope to achieve here?”  
  
Jared shivers, feeling like he’s being choked by the tie fastened neatly around his neck he barely manages a mumbled, “I just want to go to my Prom”  
  
“Where’s Jensen? Where’s your boyfriend?” The reporter asks, studying her notes before looking up and fixing Jared with a piercing stare.  
  
Misha senses Jared’s discomfort and leans forward, putting himself in front of Jared and the camera lens. “Enough questions, thank you.”  
  


**********

  
  
The court room is buzzing with the sound of hushed voices all around. Everyone seems to want to get everything out before the Judge asks for silence.  
  
  
The only quiet person in the room is Jared. He looks straight in front of him, breathing fast, heart pounding in his chest. He doesn't know what he's going to face, he's terrified, and the most damning thing of all is that the one person he thought he was doing all this for isn’t even here.  
  
  
 _He's never going to be here anymore_ , Jared thinks and he has to close his eyes to calm himself down. Being nervous and jumpy won't help, not now. He can think about Jensen after the trial. Now he needs to focus.  
  
  
Jeffrey steps up and walks towards the front of the room, not without glancing at Jared with reprobation. He takes a seat and makes his statement. "The Catholic Church is never homophobic nor ignorant; by removing God from public life, the government and the courts are weakening all Canada’s ties to morality."  
  
  
Sharon Padalecki keeps shaking her head, sitting amongst the other spectators she knits furiously, desperate to keep her nervous hands busy. At least something good will come out of this, Gerry will have a new scarf come winter.  
  
  
The Church Lawyer calls out for Mr. Wisdom and the man stands and walks towards the Judge. Robert is a big and intimidating presence as usual, but there's sweat on his forehead and his steps lack their usual spring.  
  
  
Jeffrey sees it and smirks. Maybe this will be easier than they thought, after all.  
  
  
Jared smiles at his teacher when he passes by him, but doesn't like the flash of fear and regret he sees flicker across Mr. Wisdom’s eyes as an answer.  
  
  
"Something's not right with Mr. Wisdom," Jared murmurs to Misha.  
  
  
"Sssh!" Misha shushes him, "keep quiet."  
  
  
Jared clenches his hands and hopes because really, that's all he can do.  
  
  
The Judge looks severely at the man, while he sits down. Robert is used to that, and still, right now, it feels like an accusation. He shifts uncomfortably on the wooden chair.  
  
  
"Mr. Wisdom," the Church Lawyer starts, "while many Catholics may be quite tolerant with homosexuals, the same cannot be said of the Church itself. Is that fair to say?"  
  
  
Robert furrows his brow, taken aback by the question.. "I—yeah, I think—I think that's fair. As far as the act itself is concerned, certainly."  
  
  
The lawyer smiles. "Would you describe yourself as one of the most liberal educators in your school?" He asks then.  
  
  
Robert sits up straighter in his chair. That, he can answer with pride. "I'm not sure about that, but I can safely say that I try my best to be."  
  
  
"Well, would you describe yourself as a liberal _Catholic_ then?" The Church Lawyer rephrases, standing up and walking towards the front of the room.  
  
  
Robert nods. "I suppose I would. You see, Church doctrine is often open to a wider interpretation, and—"  
  
  
" **But** at the end of the day," the lawyer interrupts him, standing next to him, and forcing Robert to look him in the eyes. "Catholics, **all** Catholics, are supposed to know and abide by Catholic teachings as laid up by the Bishops. Yes?"  
  
  
Robert opens and closes his mouth, not sure about what is actually being asked of him. "Er...yes."  
  
  
"Well, as such, the Church teaches that an act of homosexuality is a **sin.** " He spares a disgusted glance at Jared. "Yes?" The lawyer asks again, looking back at Robert, a sugary sickly sweet smile firmly in place..  
  
  
Robert blinks and retreats a little in the chair, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Yes."  
  
  
"And the act of two men dancing can be seen as a precursor. Yes?"  
  
  
Robert huffs. This man is _really_ getting on his nerves. "I suppose so, yes."  
  
  
"Can you tell us, then," the lawyer goes on, opening his arms wide, as if to indicate the whole room. "Did you _agree_ with the Principal's decision to prevent Jared from bringing his boyfriend to the Prom?"  
  
  
There, finally in the open. The only question Robert expected, and practiced, the only question he is ready to answer.  
  
  
He looks up and sees Jared's hopeful eyes, so trusting and honest. He sees Sandy and Chad, his students, looking expectantly at him, and he knows what he should say. But then he makes the horrible mistake of looking to the right and Jeffrey narrows his eyes and nods at him, his eyes speaking volumes about retaliation and firing, about no references and no way of making a living for himself, his mother and father.  
  
  
"Mr. Wisdom?" The lawyer insists.  
  
  
He sighs. There's only one answer that's going to be accepted. "Yes."  
  
  
Jared's face fills with confusion and sadness, but it's Misha's face that hurts him the most. The man looks at him like he is _disappointed_ in him. His expression is so different from the awed one he gave him just a few days before that Robert can swear his heart cracks and he suddenly feels like crying.  
  
  
Still, the Church Lawyer is not satisfied. "Yes what, Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
  
"Yes, I _did_ agree with Principal Lehne's decision," he spits out, not even trying to hide how this whole situation is making him feel sick.  
  
  
Jared's eyes grow wider and he feels hurt, betrayed, _alone_ even more so than before and he didn't think that was possible.  
  
  
Seated in the middle of the crowd, Sandy sighs and clenches her fists. They really didn't need a blow like this.  
  
  
The Lawyer still hasn't finished. He intends to milk everything he can from Robert in order to weaken Jared's power of persuasion. "So, you would support the policy regarding homosexuality as laid out by the Catholic School Board?"  
  
  
Robert hesitates, and again the lawyer shakes him out of his reverie, the sweetness in his voice now revealing as plain mockery..  
  
  
"Yes," Robert hears his voice saying.  
  
  
"And what about Catholic teachings about homosexuality, as laid out by the Bishops and the holy Catechism?"  
  
  
The lawyer's voice comes from afar, so Robert blinks and focuses on him: the bastard is standing right behind Jared, his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Mr. Wisdom?" He calls out to him, and he remembers the question.  
  
  
"Yes. Yes." He answers, mechanically, looking at his lap, not able to stand to look at his student's hurt face staring at him.  
  
  
He’s let Jared down when it matters the most.. He's a failure as a teacher and as a person.  
  
  
The lawyer watches both Jared and Robert break with a satisfied smirk, ignoring Misha's death glares and the silent curses Sandy and Jared's mom are probably sending his way, (if their eyes burning holes into his back are anything to go by) and instead he goes straight towards the finish line.  
  
  
"So," he enunciates, "as a Catholic, Mr. Wisdom, you would agree that a homosexual act is unnatural and sinful in the eyes of God?"  
  
  
Robert's eyes widen. He can't say it, they can't make him say it.  
  
  
He's not out, he's not flamboyant, but he's still _gay_ , damn it. He can't spit on himself just to preserve his job and his image.  
  
  
"Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
  
He won't say it.  
  
  
The lawyer sighs. "Mis _ter_ Wisdom?" he sing-songs.  
  
  
It's not fear, it's not cowardice, it's not respect or religion that makes him answer. It's just that he's broken. They’ve broken him and he can't get himself out of this. "Yes." Robert says, his voice a cracked whisper as jagged as shattered glass.  
  
  
A dozen voices soar, mumbling, commenting, accusing him, probably; Jared's expression is now plain sick, and Robert wonders for a second if the boy is gonna throw up. If he does, he'll probably do the same.  
  
  
Robert doesn't even hear the Church Lawyer thanking him for being so helpful: the only thing he can hear is the sound of Jared’s hope crashing down.  
  
  
And as he slowly walks back to his seat, he doesn't see Jeffrey's satisfied smile: the only thing carved into his pupils are Jared's hazel eyes filling with tears.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
When the session is over for the day, Jared finds Sandy waiting for him outside. Sandy runs over, tears in her eyes and grips Jared’s hand tightly. Mr. Wisdom exits the court room and they both turn to look at him. Sandy lets go of Jared’s hand and positions her small petite frame in front of Mr. Wisdom’s much bulkier figure. “Mr. Wisdom?” Sandy asks, distressed. “Why?”   
  
  
  
Mr. Wisdom glances at Jared before shaking his head softly and hurrying away.   
  
  
“Don’t waste your time,” Jared says when Sandy starts as though to chase after Mr. Wisdom. “If their lawyer can do that to him, what do you think he’s going to do to me tomorrow?”  
  
  
Sandy can’t answer, she’s quite honestly as frightened as Jared.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
On Friday night, the shop isn't crowded but Jensen is working a late shift, totalling up the week's takings while Chad moves around, looking for all intents and purposes like he's actually working hard but Jensen has the strange feeling that Chad has something on his mind. That he's hovering because there's something he wants to get off of his chest.   
  
  
Finally Jensen looks up from his notepad of scribbled figures and shoves his pencil behind his ear. Chad watches him quietly before walking straight over to the small portable television set which is mounted on the wall and flips the channel, turning off the MTV station it is normally tuned into 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.  
  
  
The television’s crappy small screen flickers and Jensen's stomach flips when he realizes that it's Jared he's looking at, right there on the TV set. Jared dressed in a smart button down shirt and tie. Chad turns up the sound, his face set with a grim expression.   
  
  
_"As the legal team for the School Board begin to make significant strides, Jared Padalecki appeared outside the court room looking worried and distraught."_  
  
  
Chad turns the sound back down, turning himself around to glare at Jensen. "What the fuck, Ackles? You know, I always thought you were a stand up type of guy but you should be ashamed of yourself. Man, I know I'm ashamed to call you my friend."  
  
  
Jensen's face goes pale and he has to grab hold of the counter to keep standing. Everything he has feared, everything he has tried so hard to protect, is evidently now out the open.  
  
  
There is absolutely no way Chad wouldn’t have put two and two together, hearing him fighting with Jared a couple of days ago and now seeing this on the screen. "I..." Jensen’s voice comes out raspy and trembling. He clears his throat before attempting to speak again. "I'm sorry. I should have said something. I was...I guess I was afraid you'd react..." _exactly as you're reacting right now_ he wants to add, but he's unable to finish the sentence.   
  
  
He's also unable to look Chad—his boss? His friend?—directly in the face, so he stares at his reflection in the glass of the countertop instead. He did everything he could to keep his two realities separated but he should have known better. He should have been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a long time now. And still, after everything that has happened to him, after all he's been through, he didn't see this coming. Chad's right, he should be ashamed of himself.  
  
  
Then his traitorous mind replays Jared's expression again and he feels his chest hurt at the thought of how much pain he’s caused the kid. And for what? Not only is Jensen going to end up on the street now anyway but he also doesn't have Jared anymore. And he's not able to comprehend what hurts the most right now.  
  
  
"Afraid of what?" Chad scowls, pacing back and forth and gesturing animatedly. "Dude if you say you were afraid I'd hate you because you bat for the other team then I will kick your sorry excuse of an ass." Chad stops pacing when he sees the drawn, pale expression on Jensen's face. He leans heavily against the counter, forcing himself right up into Jensen's space. "Listen to me, I don't give a flying fuck whether you like to dress up as Madonna or wear your momma’s panties on your head. I never have done. What matters to me is the person you are and what you do. You’re a good man, Jensen.”  
  
  
Chad clears his throat and grows sombre for a moment. "I get that you're scared. You've been scared for a long time, too long. You can't run forever, man. You'll burn out eventually."   
  
  
Chad puts his hand on Jensen's shoulder and squeezes, it's a remarkable gesture for someone who honestly believes that talking about your feelings equates to putting on a dress and singing the lyrics to 'I Feel Pretty.' But Chad smiles warmly and says, "I haven't forgotten about what happened to you, Jensen and why it happened. If anyone knows what it's like to be attacked for being gay, then it's you."  
  
  
Jensen's eyes grow impossibly wide. "But—how?—how?" He stutters, unable to formulate a complete sentence. There's no way Chad could know what happened to him.  
  
  
Chad thinks back and the night he first met Jensen is still eerily fresh in his memory. The night he had found Jensen battered and bloodied and all alone. He had taken Jensen in and cleaned him up. Given him a home, a job, something to live for. The thing is Jensen had been too messed up at the time to realize that Chad knew he was the victim of a hate crime. That he had seen Jensen having the shit kicked out of him by guys shouting the words, ‘queer’ and ‘fag’ even when Chad fetched his baseball bat from behind the cash register in his shop and chased them away.   
  
  
"Because I'm the one who found you, patched you up. Jen, I've always known." Chad hoists himself up so he's sitting on the counter, long legs swinging.  
  
  
Jensen can't help blushing furiously. Of course he knows Chad is the one he has to thank for the fact that he's still alive but he never thought Chad knew the full truth. No one else does, after all, he thinks with a pang of anger running through him. Sure, Jared had been worried at the time, but he had believed Jensen’s hit'n'run story without asking twice. It had been easy, too easy, to bury the truth. Jensen had simply been too ashamed to admit what had happened to him, even to Jared, _his own boyfriend._  
  
  
And from his anger, guilt starts gnawing at his stomach all over again, fiercer than before. It's not Jared's fault that he didn’t figure out the truth. The fault is all Jensen's, for believing he could have his sexuality out in the open and keep his friends and family’s love. For believing his friends and family would still stick by his side, no matter whether he was gay or straight. He had tried to see the world through the big, rose-tinted glasses that Jared always seems to wear and it had blown up, spectacularly, in his face.  
  
  
Now, after seeing Jared on the television still with bruises marring his beautiful skin and yet standing tall and proud nonetheless, defending his right to be himself, defending the relationship that Jensen himself left slip through his fingers, he feels every ounce the coward Chad depicts.  
  
  
Jared has been hit, he’s bled, he’s been in the hospital. The police have interrogated him, he has had to relive those horrible moments that are going to be carved into his memory forever, and still he fights.. “I just want to go to my Prom." Jared had said his voice still innocent and filled with hopes and dreams, like it was when he declaring, "I'll wear a white tuxedo and you will wear black."  
  
  
After the days following his own beating Jensen had refused a hospital, he refused doctors, police, he refused any contact with anyone but Chad and Jared. He refused to admit what really happened. He refused to truly process the fact that the kids he grew up with almost killed him, hated him, because he told them he was gay.  
  
  
He refused to thoroughly accept he had been left alone. Because he wasn't alone, not really—he had Jared. He knew the boy would love him no matter what, but he still decided not to tell him a thing. How he regrets it now. If Jared had known, he would have understood his fears and wouldn't have pushed him until Jensen had felt like he had to protect himself from the only person that would never intentionally hurt him.  
  
  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Jensen doesn't realize Chad is talking to him until the guy slaps him gently on the back of his head. Jensen looks up to find Chad staring worriedly at him. "Earth to Jensen." Chad grunts before letting a slow smile erase the worry on his face as though it was never there. Chad hops down from the counter and points vaguely in the direction of the television set. "I've seen the way you two look at one another. That's _your_ boy, Jen. Now go get him."  
  
  
Chad pops a stick of gum in his mouth and chews, blowing a bubble almost as big as his own head. It pops, messily and he sucks it back into his mouth again. He walks away before Jensen has time to even look remotely disgusted but Chad stops and glances over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Grow a pair and go make things right!"   
  
  
Exiting the room, Chad turns off the lights, probably to try and force Jensen out of the shop but Jensen can't move. He ends up staying, still sitting at the counter, his eyes lost in the darkness that surrounds him, looking for something, anything that can help him, push him in the right direction. It doesn't take long for him to realize that the something he's looking for isn’t there anymore.  
  
  
He threw it out of his life a handful of days ago.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
It's late and Jared's hungry and tired but Misha is...persistent to say the least. Jared is sitting at the table in his parents' dining room. He has his hand propping up his chin as Misha paces.   
  
  
Misha clears up his throat and approaches the couch. "Mr. Padalecki...Jared" he starts, getting his voice a little lower and more solemn than usual, miming the school's lawyer "you call yourself a Catholic?" he even arches an eyebrow for enphasis.   
Jared flinches, breathes out heavily and answers, "yeah."   
  
  
Misha turns abruptly. "But you're also a _homosexual_." his voice sounds accusing, now, and even he has to shake his head a little to shake the uncomfortable feeling off.   
Jared can feel himself growing frustrated. "Yeah." He answers again. "What's your point?"   
  
  
Misha makes a reproaching noise. "Don't get snarly" he says, quite frustrated himself "and try to confine your answers in no more than three words. Didn't we went through this already?" he rolls his eyes. How can the kid not understand that this kind of attitude is not going to win him any points?   
Misha breathes to get back in character, then continues.   
  
  
"Mr. Padalecki, are you aware that the Catholic Church _condemns_ a homosexual act?" he asks, sounding condescending now.   
Jared rolls his eyes and swallows down a rude come back. "Yes, and that is so lame." Jared stares down at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists a few times. His palms are sweaty and he wipes them absently on the sides of his pants. He's really not enjoying Misha's version of 'let's pretend'.   
  
  
"Jared!" Misha exclaims, his arms falling down against his sides. They're not making any progress, and he's truly starting to doubt the kid has what it takes to go to the trial and _win_ the damn thing. When he saw Jared for the first time, on tv, he saw a young man brave and strong, and knew this was his occasion to make it, to finally be recognized. But this? This is _pathetic._ And if this is the way they're going to look like in the court, they'll probably be better off not showing at all. At least they'd preserve a little dignity.   
  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but it is." Jared sighs.   
"Jared, listen-"   
"Look. How am I supposed to..." Jared spits, feeling anything but positive about his case, now that he can barely handled being questioned by his own lawyer. Let alone the Church's lawyer who will be baying for his blood.   
  
  
Misha stands next to the couch and moves a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Jared, listen to me: you have a **job** to do tomorrow! You can waste it all! This is our chance!" he doesn't want to sound so personally involved, but he can't help it. If the boy doesn't get his head in the game, he could jeopardize all of his efforts.   
  
  
He tries to calm down before continuing. "He's going to make personal attacks, he'll try to make you look...impulsive, unsympathetic. I mean, come on, you saw what he did to Mr. Wisdom and he doesn't look like an easily manipulative subject, does he?" he adds, remembering for a second the clench in his chest at the helplessness reflected in the man's eyes.   
  
  
"I know okay? I know." And Jesus, Jared really does know. He's never felt pressure so acutely as he does right now.   
Misha is aware that a wrong word could break the thread they're walking on, so he tries to pick them one by one, as carefully as he can. "They're going to try to break you down, Jared. Strenghten the Church's position by making you look _weak,_ unargumentative, frivolous, or more simply...a **faggot.** "   
  
  
Jared's eyes go wide, disbelieving. Is that really what's going to happen to him tomorrow. Shit. "Whatever." He stutters, no strength to the word whatsoever.   
Misha blinks, standing back up. "Dammit, Jared! Show some attitude! You have to impress them tomorrow, if you want to obtain something, anything at all! You'll have to carry yourself... _differently_."   
  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Jared asks, confused he holds out his hands as Misha folds his own and leans back against the door.   
"You know what I mean" Misha spits out, shrugging. At Jared's ' _what?_ ' posture he sighs. "Ok, let's see. Don't be flip. No lashing out. No offending or insulting the Church either." he numbers the things on his fingers. "But most of all, please, Jared, don't be all... _lovey dovey_ with your boyfriend. That makes the cause lose its dignity."   
  
  
He knows that was the wrong word when he sees Jared lifting his head abruptly to look at him.   
  
  
"That's crap!" Jared blurts and then feels his face grow red hot but just hearing Misha mention Jensen's name hit a raw nerve. A painfully raw nerve.   
"And since we're at it, wash away the blue from your hair." Misha goes on, not showing any sings of noticing Jared's discomfort-maybe he really is not noticing it, too wrapped up in its own mind, plotting out the best way to win the cause.   
  
  
"You know if the court doesn't like what they see they can go to hell." Jared growls, taking a deep breath in attempt to steady his nerves and stop himself from lashing out. "I thought being myself was what this whole circus was all about."   
  
  
Misha chuckles. "Yeah, right. Newsflash, kiddo: this whole circus stopped being all about you a long time ago. Don't you get it? No one really cares about you going to Prom. We're talking about _human rights_ , about _freedom_ and _power._ So wake up, babyboy, and start seeing some reality." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but damn, the kid is too naive for his own good. Someone was supposed to give him a wake up call, sooner or later.   
  
  
"You know what?" Jared says, standing abruptly and placing the palm of his hand against Misha's chest. "Get out." He pushes and Misha backs up a little. "Right now. I've had it. And you can quit worrying about me and Jensen being all loveydovey because we broke up yesterday." Jared feels warmth tickling behind his eyes.   
  
  
Misha's eyes snap open impossibly wide. " **WHAT?!** You broke **up**?!" he squeaks, not believing his own ears. They get in front of the door, standing unconsciously just under Jared's parents' room; Gerry wakes up and hears Jared's words. He shakes Sharon.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Misha is having a nervous breakdown. "Fuck, Jared, why didn't you tell me?!"   
He pushes his palms against his forehead, whining a little at how unfair the world is, then recovers a little control and tries to find a way to patch up the damage.  
  
  
"Ok, listen: nobody can know. Nobody, you understand? Not even your bimbo friend and her brainless boyfriend. Especially not them, their knowledge about you is a bomb waiting to explode."   
He keeps muttering to himself, and that's why Jared has to repeat his words a couple of times before they get to him and he realizes Jared's talking to him. "What?"   
  
  
"Get out!" Jared repeats, voice growing steadily louder. "I mean, what do you care anyway? I'm the one who has paid the price for all this...I've lost _everything._ " Jared's expression shutters, eyes growing blank. "Jensen, my scholorship...yeah, I didn't tell you about that. I'm going to lose my only ticket out of this town."   
  
  
Sharon and Gerry look at each other, worried expression matching on their faces. Jared has lost his scholarship? But...it was so important to him! What is he going to do now? How can they help?   
  
  
Jared keeps talking, ignoring the worry filling Misha's face. "Yeah so congratulations, you've managed to screw up my future too. I mean, I'm stuck right here, I'm not going anywhere."   
  
  
Misha wants to say something, to stop the mad river of words and images Jared is throwing at him, because some of them are getting straight to him and he doesn't want them to, he can't allow it, not now that he's _so close._   
  
  
"Get in your fancy car and go back to where you came from." Jared says, reaching for the door handle.   
"But...but...the hearing is tomorrow!" he tries to object, stuttering, stubbornly refusing to understand it's _over._   
"Yeah, well don't be too surprised if I don't show up." Jared says finally pulling the door open and giving Misha one last shove so that he stumbles outside.   
  
  
"Jared!" Misha exclaims, tripping over a vase and hitting the porch with his shoulder, but when he turns around the door is closed and he doubts there's anything he can do to get it open again. Maybe it's better this way. After all, Jared is right. He completely forgot about the persons he was supposed to be working with and most of all _for_ , he only focused on what **he** wanted and need.   
  
  
He thinks about the brilliant young man that is Jared Padalecki, and all the great he could have achieved if given a chance, and feels like the worst scum on earth for taking that chance away in exchange for his. He walks away, getting past his car and not stopping. His hotel is close by, anyway: he feels like walking.   
  
  
Jared stares at the closed door for a beat before turning and walking dejectedly up the stairs towards his bedroom. He isn't expecting to find his dad standing there and he manages an awkward half-smile before scurrying for the santuary of his room. His parents must have heard everything. It's strange but being a failure was easier when nobody else know about it.   
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Jared’s lying wide awake in bed when his cell phone rings. It’s late, very late but he still reaches out a hand and picks up the phone. “Hello?” Jared rubs at his sore eyes tiredly; this whole day has been a constant circle of him either being in tears or being on the brink of tears. There’s a steady pain, a pounding drumbeat, thumping behind his eyes, getting louder as his headache builds to its crescendo.   
  
  
He waits for an answer but there’s nothing, only a dead silence on the line. He’s about to hang up when a soft male voice says, _“Jared Padalecki?”_   
  
  
“Yeah, you’re talking to him.” Jared answers, perplexed.  
  
  
The voice starts talking, fast, verging on garbled. Jared barely makes out what the voice is saying but he hears words like _hero_ and _thank you_ , in fact ‘thank you’ is repeated a heck of a lot.   
  
  
“How old are you? Where do you live?” Jared asks because the voice sounds young, like, his age young or maybe even a few years younger.  
  
  
  
_“Kentucky, I’m fifteen. Nobody around here likes the fact that I’m gay, least of all the kids at my s—school.”_ The boy stutters and Jared can hear the kid breathing so loudly he must have the phone pressed right up against his mouth.  
  
  
  
“Listen, man, I don’t know you but you sound a lot like me. People are going to want to bring you down but don’t let them because there is nothing wrong with you, okay? You deserve to be treated with respect, one day you will be.” Jared stops talking and just listens, he can still hear the kid breathing, rapidly. “Hello? Are you still there?”   
  
  
_“Thank God for you, Jared. Good luck tomorrow, I’ll keep you in my prayers.”_  
  
  
  
“You’re welcome...and thanks.” Jared hangs up the phone, lies back against his pillows and stares up at the ceiling. “Good luck tomorrow.” Jared repeats softly and is surprised to find he does feel better, much better.  
  


_TBC..._


	7. Judgement Day

  
Jared wakes to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing loudly in his ear. He throws out an arm, his hand swatting at thin air several times before he successfully finds the small round _off_ button. Jared yawns and stretches, cards his fingers through his long hair lazily before his eyes jerk open and he jolts upright. The trial is today. In only a few hours he’s going to be sitting in a court room. Shit.   
  
  
Memories of the hard times he’s faced over the last few days— _the last few weeks_ —filter slowly back as Jared stumbles out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He stares at himself for a long while in the large mirror which hangs over the sink. The bruising on his face is a pale yellow tinged in places with discoloured purple. The visible reminders of his attack are fading. His body still aches and his throat hurts like a son of a bitch whenever he swallows, especially since—much to his parents’ consternation—he refused to wear the foam cervical collar the hospital sent him home in. Jared sighs heavily, he’s tired of looking and feeling like a victim. He chews his lip for a moment before finally making a decision..  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Jared leaves the bathroom with his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped snugly around his shoulders. His hair is now an even brighter cobalt blue than it was before, it’s a startling look but the brilliant streak of blue in his otherwise chocolate brown hair contrasts wonderfully with his ever-changing piercing eyes.   
  
  
Jared smiles softly to himself as he hurries to get changed into his suit. Misha is going to pitch a fit but Jared’s making a statement that he needs people who see him standing up in court today to understand. He might be frowned upon for being gay, he might be hated even...but he’s not hiding.   
  
  
He’s not going to be afraid anymore. He’s going to fight with everything he’s got.   
  
  


**********

  
  
  
When he’s dressed, Jared calls Misha on his cell phone. Misha sounds groggy when he answers, as though he’s barely slept a wink all night and Jared guesses that is probably the case. “Yeah?”  
  
  
“It’s Jared. I’m just calling to let you know I’ll be there, at the trial. Forget what I said yesterday, I was pissed off and maybe freaked too.  
  
  
  
“You’re serious, kid?”  
  
  
  
“More serious than I’ve ever been about anything. I want to try and win this thing. I’ll meet you there, okay?”  
  
  
  
“Listen Jared, I left my car outside your place so if your folks don’t mind, why don’t we drive to the court house together? It’ll give us some more time to prepare?”  
  
  
“Yeah, sounds great, I’ll see you soon.” Jared hangs up the phone and heads downstairs for breakfast even though, with the way his stomach is churning, he doubts he’ll be able to face anything other than a simple glass of fruit juice.   
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
When Misha knocks at the door, Sharon is readjusting Jared’s tie for the tenth time and Jared practically bolts for the exit, transparently glad to be getting away. He loves his parents to death but the worry on his mother’s face is starting to make his nerves steadily worse.   
  
  
Misha’s eyes widen when he sees Jared’s hair. “I should have guessed that when I said you should wash the blue out of your hair you’d do the complete opposite.” Misha grunts, fishing in his jacket pocket for his car keys as they walk down the Padalecki’s driveway side by side. “Although...I am glad you’re a stubborn ass because it proves you have guts.”  
  
  
  
Jared smirks, “was there a compliment in there somewhere because I might have blinked and missed it?”  
  
  
  
Misha opens the passenger door and gives Jared a gentle shove. “You’re stubborn and a severe pain in my butt but I know I’m no walk in the park either. Whatever I’ve said in the past, I’m proud to be on your side.”   
  
  
  
Jared feels something tighten in his chest as he slips into his seat, he didn’t know he really needed to hear someone say that to him until just now. “Thanks.” He mumbles back, hands fidgeting to fasten his seatbelt buckle.   
  
  
The drive to the court house isn’t a long one but Jared finds himself wishing Misha would take the scenic route, perhaps a nice long route via Mexico or somewhere equally as far far away. He glances briefly over at Misha and notices for the first time that the man is sweating. Beads of moisture are winding down his face and disappearing underneath his shirt collar. “You okay?” Jared asks frowning.  
  
  
  
“Jared, I want to apologise for being so hard on you when we were preparing for the trial. I...I just wanted you to understand how important this is, how important _you_ are to so many people now. People like me...” Misha’s eyes remain fixed on the road ahead.  
  
  
“Like you?”  
  
  
  
“I’m gay. I mean, big surprise right? I’m a gay rights lawyer after all but I’ve never felt confident about declaring it openly. I’ll fight for gay rights and push a young kid like you into the limelight and yet I hadn’t the guts to tell you about myself..” Misha is sweating so much; he looks like he’s melting in his seat.  
  
  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Jared replies honestly. He isn’t surprised that Misha is gay. It isn’t something he’s spent a lot of time thinking about if he’s honest but he is surprised that someone as tough and thick-skinned as Misha struggles with being open about his sexuality.   
  
  
  
“No, that’s where you’re wrong, I should explain myself. I want you to understand the reason why I care so much about whether or not you win this thing...that it’s not just because I’m your lawyer and it’ll look good on my track record.” Misha whips a pristine white handkerchief from his breast pocket and mops his brow.  
  
  
  
“Thanks...for being honest.”  
  
  
  
“I...I might have a thing for your teacher too.” Misha’s twists his head to peer at Jared, he’s blushing ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
“Mr. Wisdom? You have a big gay crush on Mr. Wisdom? Even after what he did in court?” Jared asks, well and truly stunned because he didn’t see that bombshell coming.  
  
  
  
“I have a feeling your school principal had something to do with that but yeah, I can’t help myself, every time I see Mr. Wisdom I get this sudden urge to...”  
  
  
  
“Misha!” Jared groans, slapping both hands over his ears dramatically. “That’s my teacher, please, I don’t need the mental imagery.”  
  
  
  
Misha laughs, a chuckling throaty chuckle that has Jared smiling along with him. “Fine. If you insist on being a killjoy then I’ll keep my plans for your hot teacher all to myself.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
At the high school Chad stares at his watch, Jared’s trial should be starting soon and he’s so nervous for his friend that he can barely concentrate.  
  
  
"Hey, man, change of plans! We found out that the Shangri-La Hotel has massage beds and heart-shaped Jacuzzis! Are you in?"  
  
  
Chad openly rolls his eyes when he hears Sterling approaching, but when he hears what he has to say, he turns and glares at him. "Are you really this dumb? How can you still think about getting laid and making an impression on the other students, when you know a friend of ours is fighting for his right to come to the Prom? What are you made of? Fuck you, Sterling, I don't give a shit about which hotel you pick. Laid or not, you'll still be the same selfish asshole you are right now."  
  
  
Sterling takes a step back, blinking, then lifts his hands in a placating gesture. "Whoa, whoa, chill, dude. What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
  
Chad shrugs. "Whatever. I might not even go to the Prom, let alone the hotel afterwards, so you can count me out."  
  
  
Sterling's eyes pop wide open, but before he can say another word Sandy approaches and grabs Chad's arm. "We're gonna be late!" she says urgently, tugging him towards her.  
  
  
Chad nods and just as he starts to walk away from his locker, Principal Lehne's voice can be heard on the loudspeaker. _Attention, students. All students are strictly forbidden, I repeat, **forbidden** to attend Jared Padalecki's hearing this morning._  
  
  
Sandy chuckles, shaking her head. "God, that man will never let it alone, will he?"  
  
  
"Wait a second," Sterling cuts in, "Jared's hearing is _today_?! Chad, man, why didn't you say something? I didn't realize, or I would have never have bothered you about the hotel."  
  
  
Now it's Chad's turn to blink. "Uh...thanks?"  
  
  
The Principal clears his throat. He isn't finished. _You are to remain **in school** and continue with your regular studies. **No exceptions.**_  
  
  
The three teenagers look at each other in disbelief for a few moments, than Chad claps his hands together. “No exceptions. He said so himself."  
  
  
He steps out into the middle of the hallway and shouts out to the rest of the students, "hey, guys, Jared needs us, let's go help him! Come on, people, _no exceptions_!"  
  
  
It only takes a moment of stunned silence before everyone starts to gather around him. They’re all aware of the campaign to get Jared and his boyfriend to Prom, of the website and of the beating Jared took not so long ago. Several students start to chant and then, astonishingly, they’re all chanting, voices rising in union. **No exceptions! No exceptions!**  
  
  
With a victorious Chad leading the way, the students file out of the school leaving the Principal clutching the loudspeaker controller in his hands, watching all the students he was trying to protect heading off to support the one he tried to keep away from them.  
  
  
Mr. Lehne shouts a few empty threats into the microphone as he helplessly watches the last of his students trail out of the building. It’s no good; he can’t put the entire student body in detention for this show of mutiny. He leans back in his chair.  
  
  
Maybe he’s got this all wrong.  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
The court is crowded and Jared’s parents struggle to make their way towards the front of the room. Once Gerry and Sharon are seated, someone pats Gerry's shoulder: when he turns, he finds Jim Beaver sitting behind them. His usual trucker’s hat has been left at home, instead his usually bedraggled hair is neatly combed, slicked down with what appears to be at least half a tub of hair gel and he’s wearing a pretty respectable suit. "We're with you, Gerry," he says, and Gerry gives him a tense smile as an answer.  
  
  
Sharon immediately takes out her knitting set. After a second, Gerry makes up his mind and turns again towards Jim. "I need your help," he half-whispers, ignoring the surprised expression on his wife's face.  
  
  
Before Jim can answer though the Judge pounds her gavel demanding silence and Jared stands up, walking towards the front of the room and sitting down, ready to answer any questions.  
  
  
The air is heavy, crackling with anticipation.  
  
  
First up is Misha. "Your homosexuality has never been an issue at school?" Misha asks, giving Jared a reassuring smile before he slips back into his usual professional demeanour.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"And you were in no way planning to perform lewd homosexual acts on the dance floor?"  
  
  
Jared hides a nervous chuckle behind his hand. "No."  
  
  
Misha gives him a simple nod, but his eyes tell him everything is different from the night before. They really are together in this, now.  
  
  
Sandy smiles encouragingly at Jared, while the Church's lawyer approaches. "Mr. Padalecki. Jared." he starts, getting too close for Jared's comfort. "You say homosexuality is not a choice."  
  
  
Jared swallows. "That's right," he answers, proud of how strong his voice sounds.  
  
  
"But it was a choice whether or not to become romantically involved with your _partner_...Jensen," the man spits Jensen's name out with such blatant disdain that Jared struggles to find the strength to form an answer without losing his temper.  
  
  
"I guess, yeah, I..."  
  
  
The man interrupts him. "A choice whether or not be _chaste._ "  
  
  
Jared doesn’t want to try to explain himself or defend his own virtue. It's obvious that the man is attempting to make him angry, so he simply accepts what he says instead of giving a proper answer only to be stopped before he can even start. "Yeah."  
  
  
"A choice whether or not to invite Jensen to the Prom."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"So, there **is** an element of choice involved, here." The lawyer presses forward.  
  
  
"Yeah." Jared licks his lips. They are suddenly dry and he wishes he could have some water, but he won't ask for it. He doesn't want to look _weak_ , he doesn't want to give this scumbag any further weapons to use against him.  
  
  
"You also chose to attend a Catholic school and abide by Catholic teachings."  
  
  
Misha has had enough. "Objection!" He exclaims, standing up and narrowing his eyes. "Catholic _teachings_? Prom is _secular_. Not a religious event."  
  
  
The Church's lawyer sneers at him. "Not even when it takes place in a religious setting and they say a prayer at the beginning?" He retaliates.  
  
  
Misha laughs bitterly, not an ounce of humor in his voice. "Come on! There is no sacrament of **Prom!** "  
  
  
The Judge doesn't look impressed at all by the biting comments being exchanged. "Overruled," she says, turning to eyeball the Church lawyer. "You may continue."  
  
  
Misha sighs and sits down again.  
  
  
"You chose to abide by Catholic teachings," the Church's lawyer says again.  
  
  
"Church doctrine doesn't say anything about two men dancing!" Jared answers, tired of simply accepting the man's attacking comments.  
  
  
"Right. It simply speaks directly to homosexuality," the man says, evidently mocking him.  
  
  
Jared huffs. "Sir, don't you think that every hetero couple attending to Prom is gonna get _laid?_ "  
  
  
"Mister Padalecki!" The Judge warns him but Jared ignores her.  
  
  
"You know what the Church says about premarital sex!" He adds, looking defiantly at the lawyer. Misha covers his face with a hand, while the Judge warns Jared once again to stick to answering the questions.  
  
  
 _Here we go_ , Misha thinks. Jared tries to add something else, but he's stopped by both the lawyer and the judge.  
  
  
The Church lawyer acts like Jared never spoke to begin with and goes on with his own line of questioning. "Knowing the Church stand on your _lifestyle_ , how could you possibly expect to be supported in wanting to go to the Prom with your _boyfriend?_ "  
  
  
And the disgusted tone he uses to say the word ‘boyfriend’? That's it. That's _really_ it. Because they can say anything they want about him, but Jared will be damned if he lets anyone say anything bad about Jensen.  
  
  
Even if he doesn't want to be a part of Jared's life anymore, Jensen it's still one of the most beautiful people he has had the fortune of meeting and Jared will never regret a second of the time they spent together. He’ll never regret anything about Jensen, except of course, losing him.  
  
  
"I don't have a _lifestyle,_ " he spits, "I have a **life.** I have people who love me and I love them. It's none of your business who I love or who loves me. I'm not ashamed of it and I have no reason to be."  
  
  
"Your Honor," the lawyer whines and the judge warns Jared once again but Jared simply doesn't hear her: he's too busy staring towards the back of the room, his eyes lighting up, because _Jensen chooses that moment to slip quietly through the door._  
  
  
Jensen, who's now taking a seat next to Sandy and Chad, smiling proudly back at him. That sight alone is powerful enough to gives Jared all the strength he needs.  
  
  
 _I can do this._  
  
  
Jared looks at Misha for a split second but on his lawyer's face there's only resignation. He knows Jared will say what he needs to say, despite anything he could do to stop him. He nods at Jared, confides in him.  
  
  
"I've learned a lot lately," Jared starts, his voice low even though it sounds so loud in the dead silence of the room. "People try to change you, to turn you into something that you're not. They'd like to recreate you in their image, so that they can feel better about who they are."  
  
  
Jared's eyes fill with tears and Misha has to look away. He knows Jared's talking about him, it still hurts, mainly because he knows the boy's right. "But you know what? That helped me to realize how grateful I should be for all the people who love me for who I am, the ones who taught me to stand up for what is right and what is true."  
  
  
Jared's eyes move across the room and stop on his mom and dad, whose eyes are also wet but filled with pride and love and he really feels blessed.  
  
  
A single tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
  
"I only regret that, along the way, I hurt some of the people who mean the most to me. For that I am sorry and I won't spend a single day of my life without missing what I had taken for granted."  
  
  
Jensen looks directly at him and slowly shakes his head, smile never receding. Jared realizes it's his way of saying he’s sorry and also, that he forgives Jared too.  
  
  
Their eyes are locked on each-other and Jared returns Jensen’s smile in answer. "In the end, all I wanted was to go to my Prom with my boyfriend and my friends. All I asked was to be treated with the respect that I deserve and should expect." He ends the sentence by turning to look straight in the eyes of the Church's lawyer, who has the decency of looking away.  
  
  
Misha is grinning from ear to ear and so is Sandy, while his father looks awed and Jim, behind him, nods fervently.  
  
  
"As a gay man, the Chart of Rights guarantees me that respect, that level of dignity, and all I can say to that is..." Jared looks back at the Church's lawyer "... **thank God.** "  
  
  
The room is silent, but Jared can see the recognition and the pride on the faces of the people he loves, and that, right there, already feels like a victory.  
  
  
  


_TBC..._


	8. Prom Day

  
Suddenly he hears the shrill ring of the telephone and bolts off his bed, hurrying out of the room and down the stairs before either of his parents even manage to get up from the couch where they have been sitting together watching a soap opera on the television.   
  
  
  
"Hello?" Jared says, gripping the phone to his ear, eager and breathless. "No." He mutters blatantly disappointed, “sorry, wrong number, this isn't Morton's Restaurant."   
  
  
  
  
"Get off the line." Gerry says waving his hand at his son urgently and Jared hangs up the receiver, a definite slump to his broad shoulders.   
  
  
  
  
Moments later the phone rings again, this time, it's Misha. Jared listens attentively as Misha speaks, Gerry and Sharon waiting either side of him, just about as nervous as they've ever been. At long last Jared hangs up the phone and turns to face his family. "We’ve won.. I'm—I'm going to the Prom." Jared states, a giant smile splitting his handsome face in two.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." Sherry squeals as Jared wraps his arms around his parents and buries himself into their embrace.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
When Misha hangs up the phone, ending his conversation with Jared, he reaches across his desk and closes the full-to-busting case file in front of him. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes for a moment, savouring the taste of victory which is so sweet on his tongue but he can’t enjoy it. Not yet, he’s some unfinished business which he needs to deal with first.   
  
  
  
Misha gets up and slips on his trench coat, resolutely heading for the door.  
  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
Misha parks his car across the street from Mr. Wisdom—Robert’s—address and stares at the small fenced-in flower garden and the homely ranch-style single story house. Even from the street, he can see that there are lights on inside so he knows Robert is at home.   
  
  
  
It takes him awhile to summon up the courage but finally he sucks in a breath through gritted teeth and walks the short distance to the front-door, fist rapping against shiny red paint. The door opens and there's Robert, dressed in casual slacks and a loose fitting black sweater. He looks good, a little nervous perhaps but really good and Misha smiles slightly, feeling embarrassed and fairly awkward. "So...." Misha begins.  
  
  
  
  
"So?" Robert answers quickly, blinking hard as he studies Misha with that seriously intense gaze of his.   
  
  
  
"Jared won. I thought you might want to be one of the first to know, seeing as how you were on the opposing side.” Misha pauses, stern-faced and shuffles his feet. “The minute I heard the news I wanted to come over here and rub your face in it." Misha scrubs a hand across the back of his neck. "It’s funny but I don't feel like doing that anymore, now that I’m standing here."  
  
  
  
  
Robert focuses his gaze on a distant point, to avoid looking directly at Misha. Misha’s accusation stings, not as much as the lawyer's actions did, obviously, but it still hurts.  
  
  
  
"How can you say that?" Robert asks, his voice trembling a touch he crosses his arms over his impressive chest. He feels quite self conscious, standing in front of the pristine, smartly dressed man. "I wasn't—I'm not— you know I would have given anything not to have had to do that but I didn't have a choice, Misha. I'm sorry. God knows I am, for hurting Jared. He didn't deserve that but then again, I didn’t deserve the way **you** hurt me either."  
  
  
  
  
"The Principal set you up didn't he? Jesus fucking Christ, I had a feeling that that bastard had something on you....I'm right aren't I?" Misha's talking while moving, sliding past Robert into the man's house. He walks angrily into the lounge, hands curling into fists at his side, he turns back to face Robert, waiting for his answer.  
  
  
  
  
Robert sighs. He's not surprised Misha is avoiding the real reason why Robert is so confused and upset. He follows the lawyer into his living room, trying desperately not to think about what happened the last time the man was here. "Yeah, he did. I need to work to keep my family’s farm afloat and just one word from him would have been enough for me never to find a teaching job again.” Robert lets out a long breath. "Besides," he adds immediately after, "their lawyer knew perfectly well how to formulate the questions so that I couldn't give any answers other than the ones they wanted."  
  
  
  
  
"I'll kill Lehne." Misha growls, his voice carrying a dangerous razor-sharp edge. He walks towards Robert, puts his hand to the man's face, holding him still. Pressing his lips briefly to Robert's mouth he kisses him gently and then steps away. "I was so angry with you. I thought you'd turned against Jared, against me. Stopping talking to you, leaving you alone, it was the hardest fucking thing I’ve ever had to do. I've missed you, Rob." Misha says, sitting down on the smooth cool seats of Robert’s black leather couch, putting his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
Robert is caught by total surprise by the fleeting sensation of Misha's lips against his own and even more so by his words. When the lawyer stepped away, he felt instantly cold. Without the warmth of Misha’s body against his own, his brain struggles to catch up. He brushes a couple of fingers against his own lips, the tingling sensation still present and his gaze softens as he sits next to Misha on his couch. "I've missed you too," he answers, nudging the man with his shoulder. "When I didn’t hear from you, I thought..." He bites his lower lip, feeling exposed and stupid. "I thought you’d recovered your sanity and realized us getting together was a bad idea. I thought...I thought you’d realized that I’m not good enough for you, I..."  
  
  
  
  
Misha stops Robert’s words with another hasty kiss. When he pulls away, he’s smiling, just the slightest curl worn on his full lips. "I'd never think that. Guess we've both been pretty stupid." He leans forward again, pressing Robert into the couch with the full force of his body weight. Misha gently tugs Robert's sweater up and trails a slow line of kisses across the man's stomach, down to the soft wispy hairs that lead down under Robert's belt buckle. He nuzzle the hairs with his nose, gifting the sensitive area with more kisses he puts his hands on Robert's thighs to support his weight.  
  
  
  
Robert feels dizzy but knows he's been given a second chance and he won't make the same mistake again. "M—Misha, please, wait," he gets out, grabbing the lawyer's shoulders to try to get him sitting up again, because if he stays under Misha’s body, he'll lose all of the will to talk and get things straight between them. Then the fear and loneliness of the past days wash over him and Robert's hands manage to be stronger when he tries again to get Misha to listen.  
  
  
  
  
Misha does lean back, shifting himself away when he realizes Robert's uncertainty. He stops and makes himself wait, even though it goes against the stirrings he can feel in his stomach and his crotch.  
  
  
  
"Listen, last time—last time you came here we ended up sleeping together and you've seen how well that went," Robert tries to explain and it's pretty difficult since part of his mind is absent. "I'm not going to go through it all again, Misha, I can't." Robert takes a deep breath. "I'm going to come out. I've decided I won't lie anymore. I can't live like this; if I keep hiding who I am, there will always be someone like Principal Lehne who will think he can use it against me." He drops against the cushions, feeling suddenly very tired. He still hasn't said everything and he's not sure how he can get it all out.  
  
  
  
  
"Then no more lies and...no more mistakes. I'll give you my trust, unreservedly and every other part of me...well, that will be yours now as well." Misha puts a hand on Robert's arm, offering comfort and showing a clear sign of complete support. He moves closer so that they're practically squashed together and pulls the throw blanket from the back of the couch, using it to cover both their bodies. "You look exhausted, you wanna sleep? I'll stay right here?"  
  
  
  
  
Robert lifts an arm and cups Misha's cheek with one of his large hands, while the other goes to caress the lawyer's erection trapped in his formal pants. "Something tells me you're not so keen about going to sleep right now." He says, chuckling as he moves his arm around Misha's waist and pulls him onto his lap.  
  
  
  
  
Both of Robert’s hands go to Misha's ass, pushing him down against his own erection. Robert moans softly at the contact and closes his eyes, teeth nipping tenderly at Misha's neck. "I'm too tired for anything else but I want to feel you," he whispers against Misha's skin.  
  
  
  
  
Misha grins, he’s tired himself, worn out by the hard work and strain of the last few days. He quickly unbuttons his shirt and throws it onto the floor. He slumps forward into the warmth of Robert's body, feeling the sweet friction press against his throbbing cock. He groans slightly, relishing this moment of reconciliation between them.   
  
  
  
  
Robert slides his hands along Misha's chest and draws him impossibly closer, grinding against his lover's body. He licks and lightly bites Misha between the neck and the shoulder, feeling his orgasm approaching. It has been too long since they were last this close and he can't control his body anymore.  
  
  
  
  
Misha slides his hand in-between them and down inside Robert’s pants, exploring the thick outline of Robert's dick through his boxer-briefs and tugging a couple of times, smiling when Robert groans and pushes forward into his hand.   
  
  
Misha bucks his own body, pressure mounting in his balls, pulsing, as Robert touches him too. He feels himself come, sudden and strong, sticky wetness coating the inside of his boxers and pants. He tugs Robert a few more times, wanting to get the other man off.  
  
  
  
  
Robert lets his body go, once he feels Misha doing the same, and spills his release. His breath is heavy and he falls boneless back against the couch, Misha still sitting astride him. "Holy shit," he mumbles.  
  
  
  
  
Misha starts to get up, ignoring the pull towards sated sleep which is oh so strong but when Robert reaches up and curls his fingers around Misha's arm, that is something he can't ignore. "I wanna get us cleaned up." Misha protests weakly but Robert simply pulls him back towards the heavenly soft cushions of his large couch.   
  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare go anywhere." Robert says around a smile. And Misha can't find it within himself to deny Robert anything right now so he lies back down, wrapping strong arms around the man beneath him and feels himself drifting.  
  
  
  
  
Robert knows that the road he’s decided to take is not going to be an easy one, but he's okay with it now, at peace. His father used to say, 'it's not worth having if you don't have to fight for it' and now he has Misha in his arms, he can finally understand what his dad was trying to tell him.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
Samantha Ferris is in her office surrounded by reporters bearing microphones and other recording devices. "We are very disappointed with the judge's decision," she states, while another flash momentarily blinds her. "It is clear that this is yet another direct attack on Catholic rights and religious freedom.” She frowns sadly before adding a curt, “thank you all for coming."  
  
  
She steps away from her desk and the sea of reporters. Heading for the door, she ignores the questions shouted after her and ducks her head to shield her eyes from the flashes as more photographs are snapped.   
  
  
  
  
Jeffrey is waiting just outside, holding her coat and bag in his hands.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on Jeffrey, you didn't have to do this." She says, smiling, when she spots him.  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you were going to need a friendly face after this." Is his reply, a warmth in his eyes she spent the last seven years waiting to see.  
  
  
  
  
They walk towards his car in silence, until he stops and turns. "Did you really mean that?" He asks.  
  
  
  
  
Samantha blinks a couple of times, confused. "Mean what?"  
  
  
  
  
"The things you’ve just said. Did you mean them? Are you truly disappointed? Do you really think they're trying to overpower us with this decision?"  
  
  
  
  
She thinks about it for a second. "No, I don't." She says finally. "What I really think is that maybe the time to act maturely and look a little deeper into the hearts and needs of our fellow Christians has come. I mean, we've been going through the same predicaments for the last, what? 2000 years? When are they planning to update the rules a little?"  
  
  
  
  
Jeffrey nods. "If the Church had been smart, they'd have been the ones to guarantee this boy the possibility of attending the Prom. To show that we are willing to change with the world."  
  
  
  
  
Samantha clutches at her bag. "Everyone needs a chance to be happy," she adds, looking everywhere but at Jeffrey, "even if what they call happiness looks or feels strange to us. I believe that we've been put in this world to live at our best."  
  
  
  
  
Jeffrey stops walking, turns to Samantha and puts a finger under her chin tilting her head up, so that she is staring directly into his eyes. "What about those who let that chance slip away? Do they deserve a second one?" he asks, his voice close to a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
Samantha grabs his other hand and squeezes it lightly. "Especially those. And especially when they finally get their heads out of their asses long enough to ask a girl out to dinner."  
  
  
  
  
Jeffrey chuckles, intertwining their fingers. "Tonight?"  
  
  
  
  
Samantha shrugs. "I'm already dressed for it."  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
Jared hears a car horn honking and goes to the large window in his parents’ lounge to investigate the noise. There's a hell of a lot of reporters outside and he was expecting that but what he sees behind them makes him both happy and sad at the same time. There's a sleek shiny black limo pulled up out front of his parents house and Chad is leaning out of the window, waving at the photographers like he thinks he's Justin Timberlake.   
  
  
  
  
Jared turns to look at his dad. "Come on, kiddo." Gerry says, patting Jared’s arm encouragingly. "You fought for this."   
  
  
  
Jared smiles and bites his lip as he opens the door to shout to Chad. Only...when he opens the door, there's Jensen standing there. Jared rocks back on his heels, letting out shocked gasp and blushes when he realizes he’s gawping. Jensen is dressed in a stunning black tux and Jared can't breathe let alone make his lips form words.   
  
  
  
  
It doesn't matter though because Jensen saves him.  
  
  
  
  
Jensen has taken down all of his walls for tonight. Jared deserves it, Jared is worth it. That's why, when he smiles, it's the first time he lets everything he feels shine through. "Wanna dance?" He asks, his voice soft and tender..  
  
  
  
  
Jared’s eyes wander over Jensen, seeing everything he wants standing right in front of him. His dad was wrong before....this, _this_ is what Jared was fighting for. Jared glances down at the clothes he's wearing, his raggedy old sweatpants and t-shirt. "Just..." He holds up one finger, forcing himself to drag his eyes away from Jensen's smile. "Just, give me one minute." Jared grins before hurrying back inside his house.  
  
  
  
In no time at all, Jared is opening his front door again. Only this time he's dressed in his white tux. The perfect contrast to Jensen's outfit. There are catcalls and whistles from the assembled reporters and Jared walks shyly towards Jensen, self-consciously putting a hand to one of the faded soft yellow bruises on his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
Jensen's hand moves before he even realizes he's about to do it and tugs Jared's hand away from his face. His fingers caress the abused skin and then move further down to pin a single white rose to Jared's lapel.  
  
  
  
  
"You astound me." Jensen whispers and in the passionate gaze they exchange there's everything they haven’t said to each other lately.  
  
  
  
 _I love you, **I know** , I'm sorry, **It's okay** , I messed up and let you down, **It's all behind us now** , Stay with me?, **Always**._  
  
  
  
Jared reaches out and his fingers wrap tightly around Jensen's hand, they walk towards the limo and for the first time in a long time, Jared feels complete. He feels Jensen squeeze his hand and he looks over, checking Jensen is okay but Jensen is already staring back at him, smiling. Whatever they have been through, Jensen seems at peace with himself and his sexuality now. Jared can't help beaming from ear to ear, Jensen looking so happy is a wonderful sight to behold.  
  
  
  
  
"Jared?" Sharon's voice stops the guys from getting in the limo. Jared turns and there is his beautiful mom clutching a rainbow patterned cummerbund in her hands. "I’ve been knitting this for you during these past few weeks. I knew you were going to make it." She wraps it around his son's slim waist and then beams up at him.. "I love you." She says, hugging him.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey," Gerry interrupts, forcing them to separate. "It's my turn now." He's beaming too. He grabs Jared's elbow and pulls him a little to the side then he stands in front of him, his hands resting on Jared's shoulders. "I wanna...uh..." He clears his throat, "I just..." Finally, he shakes his head and settles for a smile and a nudge.  
  
  
  
  
"Just let it out as you feel it, dad." Jared tells him, seeing his father struggling to find words fitting the moment.  
  
  
  
  
Gerry nods. "Any father would be proud to have you as their son," he says in the end, and then looks at Jensen, acknowledging him silently.  
  
  
  
  
Just as they're finally walking to the limo, a beat up Ford Mustang stops in front of the Padalecki household and it's Jim Beaver sitting behind the wheel. Dressed once again in his casual attire of jeans and trucker’s cap, the man climbs out hurriedly.  
  
  
  
  
"Jared, this is for you from CAW. Congratulations, son." Jim puffs out, running over. He takes Jared’s hand and shakes it hard while the reporters gather and pictures are snapped from all sides.  
  
  
  
Jim walks over to Gerry and Sharon and the two men wink at each other. Sharon arches an eyebrow in question and Gerry leans closer to whisper something in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
Spruce chooses that exact moment to appear from apparently nowhere and pushes Jared and Jensen into the limo."Get going, guys, before Jared here turns into a pumpkin. Come on, let's go to the Prom!" He exclaims, recording everything with his camera.  
  
  
  
  
They climb into the limo and Jared laughs out loud when he sees how stunning Chad and Sandy look, both wearing matching black outfits offset with perfect red roses. "Wow." He says and Sandy grins, delighted. Jared holds the envelope which Jim handed him tightly in one hand. He stares at it confused, before tearing it open. "It's....it's a scholarship." He exclaims feeling prickles of excitement crawling their way up his spine.  
  
  
  
  
Jensen takes the letter from Jared's hands. "For outstanding contribution to social activism," he reads aloud.  
  
  
  
  
Sandy laughs, overjoyed. "That's **awesome!** " She exclaims, clapping her hands.  
  
  
  
  
"You're out of here, dude" Chad states. "I'm gonna miss your ugly face."  
  
  
  
  
They all laugh. "Onward and upward, right?" Jensen asks, handing the letter back and checking Jared's eyes to see if this is really what he wants.  
  
  
  
  
Jared smiles falters, momentarily at a loss as he stares back at Jensen.  
  
  
  
He wants a future somewhere far from Vancouver but he wants Jensen more.. His eyes drop to the letter still gripped between his fingers. "Yeah. Onward and upward." He says and the excitement he felt, only seconds before, has up and disappeared and all that's left is the bitter aftertaste of something which feels a lot like doubt.  
  
  
  
  
Jared swallows back a sigh and presses the button which causes the limo’s electric windows to roll down. He sticks his head out of the window, giving his family and the gathered reporters a parting wave and is surprised when he feels the warm press of Jensen behind him. Jensen is smiling and waving too and Jared wonders whether he should start keeping an eye open for a flying pig. They lean out of the window together and Jared puts to mouth to Jensen’s ear. “I'm the queen of the world.” He whispers, amused at all the attention.  
  
  
  
“You’re mine.” Jensen answers. “Guess that makes me the king.” And for once, Jared is utterly lost for words.  
  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
The limo passes in front of a little house on the right; standing on the front steps, a couple of girls look at the scene. One of them is thin and pale, with long brown hair that flaps around her pretty face. She's wearing a big purple sweater that goes past her knees and is scooped at the front emphasising her swan-like neck. She has a big cat in her arms and she's petting him.  
  
  
  
The other girl is hugging her from behind; she looks a lot firmer and stronger, but the soft warmth in her eyes as she looks at the other girl reveals the tenderness she hides under it all. She has short hair and she's wearing an old black hoodie and a pair of washed blue jeans. Her chin is placed on the other girl's shoulder.  
  
  
The purple sweater girl chuckles. "Oh, look at them. Aren't they sweet?" she asks, pointing at the couple.   
  
  
The other girl snorts. "Toma, viejo director rancio con andador y bastón!" she answers.  
  
  
  
The long haired girl arches an eyebrow and hits her with an elbow. "We're in an ENGLISH fic, you jerk," she hisses.  
  
  
  
  
"Bitch,” the other retaliates then they both resume their silence and watch the limo drive away.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
The music is pulsing from the School Hall and Jared keeps a tight grip on Jensen's hand as the limo pulls to a halt and the driver holds their door open. The place is bustling with students, familiar faces everywhere and both boys are greeted with smiles and plenty of back slapping.   
  
  
  
Before they can enter the main room, they pose for their Prom photo and Jared holds his breath as Jensen slips his arm around Jared's waist. They mess around for the first couple of shots, doing idiotic catalogue poses but they can't help themselves. Finally, Jensen leans in and kisses Jared on the lips, they hear the click of the camera and Jared thinks, _yeah, that's the photo I'm keeping under my pillow._  
  
  
  
  
Jensen really can’t believe it. After everything that’s happened to them, after all the mistakes they have made, they're here. Together. Jared’s contemporaries are acknowledging them as a couple, accepting and genially greeting them and to Jensen it all feels exceedingly unreal.  
  
  
  
  
When he and Jared posed for the photographs, he felt the need to tighten his grip on his boyfriend's because, God, how can he have someone as marvellous as Jared in his arms and risk losing him? He screws up all the time, he's the worst possible choice as a partner and still Jared is here. With him. And Jared looks at him like there's nothing more beautiful or precious in his world.  
  
  
  
  
That's why he stands up on his toes and kisses him, tenderly, and for some strange reason he will thank all the deities he knows of for the fact he doesn't flinch or try to retreat when the camera flash goes off. It's okay, because he’s with Jared, nothing else matters. And they will be fine.  
  
  
  
  
After the pictures they walk together towards the gym, Chad stops Jensen by putting a hand on his shoulder. He gives him a fleeting sly smile and slips something inside Jensen's jacket pocket. Jensen touches the little bulge in his jacket, feeling the shape, it’s a key.. "Shangri-La." Chad whispers conspiratorially in his ear, "vibrating beds, what can I say."  
  
  
  
Jensen is sure he's blushing, but luckily Jared looks engrossed in some conversation with Sandy and he's not looking in their direction. "Look, man, thank you but—"  
  
  
  
  
"Jensen, hey, it's okay," Chad interrupts him, lifting his hands. "I know you still haven't done _it,_ yet and believe me, no one understands better than I do how important it is. I respect you. But tonight? Tonight is the night, dude. Look at them." He says pointing at Jared and Sandy, talking and joking around together.  
  
  
  
Sandy looks dazzling in her black outfit and with her hair finally down and Jared...Jared simply shines in his white suit with the blue tie that matches his bright hair colour.  
  
  
  
  
"We are so damn lucky," Chad adds. "It's time we show them how much they mean to us." With a nudge and a wink, the guy's gone.  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
Jared can’t stop smiling at Sandy. His face hurts, he’s genuinely that happy. “You look beautiful..”  
  
  
  
“Told you I could choose myself an outfit.” Sandy says, smoothing out the creases in her dress. “Are you excited about college?” She asks, face growing serious.  
  
  
  
“Excited, yeah, I am but....”  
  
  
  
“But?”  
  
  
  
“Jensen. Leaving Vancouver means leaving him and I don’t know why I’ve never realized that before.”  
  
  
  
“College won’t last forever.” Sandy touches Jared’s arm lightly.  
  
  
  
“I know that but a week away from Jensen feels like it would be too long.”  
  
  
  
Sandy shakes her head, “you’ve got it bad, Jare.” She looks up, spotting Jensen walking towards them. “Here comes your Romeo now.”  
  
  
  


**********

  
  
  
  
Jensen walks up to Jared and grabs his hand. "We're missing the Prom" he says, scowling jokingly at Sandy, “I’m gonna pinch my boyfriend if that’s okay?”  
  
  
  
“Don’t let me stand in the way of true love.” Sandy grins and they walk together towards the flashing strobe lights and smoke-filled gym. As soon as they get inside, they start to dance, following the pulsing beat of the deafeningly loud music.  
  
  
  
As they move together, Jensen can feel the key rattling around in his pocket and he knows that maybe, there really could be so much more to this night after the Prom is over.  
  
  
  
 _But for now,_ he thinks, _let's dance._  
  
  
  
THE END...  
  
  
...well, almost! [**_Here_**](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/25659.html) you can find the After Prom epilogue. Huge thanks to everyone who has taken the time to follow this story and especially those who cared enough to comment.  
  
 **[](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/profile)[ **trinipedia**](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/) 's FINAL NOTE:** if you're interested, the English translation of the Spanish sentence one of the girls in Jared's neighborhood says should be something like "So there, old rotten Principal with a walker and a stick!" (I know it doesn't make any sense at all to you, but it was a special gift XD sorry for using the fic for my selfish purposes *evil snicker*).


	9. After Prom (epilogue)

  
The Prom goes way too quickly for Jensen's tastes. Song after song is played and they dance so much Jensen's feet ache...in fact, pretty much all of him aches. Not least his face from laughing so much.   
  
  
He never knew things could be like this, would never have believed it if he hadn't experienced it firsthand. Jared, in his arms, _his_ for everyone around them to see and Jensen doesn't have to hide, not a thing..   
  
  
By the time the last song starts to play, 'Save The Last Dance For Me', Jared is resting his head on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen's hand is on his hip, the other one curled around his back and Jared is on such a buzz, so stupid happy, he doesn't want the night to end.  
  
  
_"This is your last dance at high school, seniors. Make it memorable."_  
  
  
As soon as the DJ announces it, Jensen feels Jared's grip tighten. It must be the hypnotizing swaying of their hips, the lights, the smoke, because when the song is coming to an end Jensen pulls him even closer and whispers in his ear.. "Wanna get out of here?" He bites his lower lips and looks elsewhere, over Jared's shoulder, more than a little embarrassed. Damn, Jared must know what he means; what if Jared feels he’s rushing him? What if now he thinks Jensen went to Prom with him just because he expects something in return? What if....He shakes his head. He touches a hand to the key in his pocket, maybe listening to Chad has proven to be the worst idea ever.  
  
  
Jared knows the forced casualness in Jensen's voice heralds something deeper, something much more meaningful and he has a sneaking suspicion that he might just know what Jensen has in mind. More so because, it's been on Jared's mind all evening too. Jared blushes, crimson deep flush which lights his cheeks with a glow that's not entirely blameable on the vodka he knows Chad slipped into the punch bowl when the prom started and the teachers weren't looking.   
  
  
Jared slips his hand into Jensen's and shrugs his shoulders, giving Jensen a perfect attempt at a seductive smile. "What are we waiting for?" He tugs Jensen towards the exit. "But you gotta promise to get me home before midnight." He adds, tongue snaking out to slide across his lips.   
  
  
Jensen has to undo his tie, because suddenly it feels way too hot in here. Jared...Jared wants him. And he should have known, after everything, but he still thinks he'll never get used to how sinful the kid can be when he wants to.  
  
  
They walk towards the exit of the gym, Jared looking for his friends to say goodbye, but he can't seem to find any of them. "Oh, guess I’ll call them tomorrow," Jared says shrugging as he walks back to Jensen a short while later.  
  
  
While exiting the gym, Jensen realizes that Chad, Sandy and the others are probably at the hotel, right now, and suddenly he stops in the middle of the hall. He doesn't want to go there, with Jared, not tonight. Because it would look like he's planned it all, and it isn't true. He didn't even know Jared would take him back and not in a million years he would have thought about getting a room but he's not about to explain to Jared. Especially not the fact his best friend's boyfriend wanted him to get laid, either. So he grabs Jared wrist to stop him from walking towards the main entrance. "Not that way" he whispers, pulling him along a little. He looks around, and gets an idea.  
" _This_ way."  
  
  
Jared follows Jensen through the school halls. It's weird being here at night. Strange and kind of spooky, dark empty corridors, their footsteps echoing on the linoleum. Then, Jared figures it out. He knows where Jensen is leading him and he starts to laugh, taking off into a run so that he can push the door open and pull Jensen after him.  
  
  
It’s the school’s swimming pool, the one Jared has watched the water polo team use so often and the one Jared himself first learned underwater diving basics from his gym teacher. There's a whole lot of history here, in this pool and Jared can't help but wonder what other memories he will have attached to this place once tonight is over.  
  
  
Jared stops by the pool side, staring at the way in which the moonlight catches the water so that it almost sparkles. He shakes his head and turns to Jensen, soft laughing still rolling from his lips. “You are unbelievably amazing, I’m dating you and even I don’t believe it.” He pulls off his jacket and even though he’s more than a little drunk, he manages to kick his shoes off without doing a header into the pool. “How did you know that I have always, always wanted to go skinny dipping in the school pool?”  
  
  
Jensen smiles at the slightly uncoordinated movements of his boyfriend. "I didn't. I just wanted to get you naked and in the water," he answers, jokingly. Well, _half_ jokingly. They’ve been to the beach together many times and he’s seen Jared shirtless and dripping water and even though he wanted too desperately, he’s never touched him. He was too scared of the implications; only now he realizes how much time they've lost because of his stupid fears.  
  
  
While he thinks, he automatically gets undressed, and is wearing just his boxer when he finally looks up at Jared again. His silhouette stands against the darkness, the moonlight caresses his skin and he looks like the embodying of any dream Jensen ever had.  
  
  
He's dying to get closer, but he wants Jared to be the one to initiate the first move tonight because he looks quite tipsy, and this is _important._ He would never forgive himself if he forced the younger man in any way.  
  
  
Jared's clothes are dumped in an untidy mound of the floor and his beautiful tux is going to be ruined but Jensen is _almost_ naked in front of him and Jared doesn’t have eyes for anything else. Jared steps back, still drinking in the sight and his arms cartwheel when he realizes he’s stepped right off the edge of the pool. Jensen jumps forward to save him but gravity wins out, Jared is going over and he grabs Jensen’s forearms, positively howling with laugher when he catches a fleeting glimpse of Jensen’s stunned expression as they both tumble into the water.   
  
  
Jared surfaces first, spluttering, wet hair sticking to his face and covering his eyes. He feels a hand grab his ankle, tugging him back under the water and he instantly disappears beneath the surface again.  
  
  
It’s a different world under water, muted otherworldly sounds and blurred vision but Jensen’s lips pressing against his still sends a jolt of pleasure bursting through Jared’s body, much to his dick’s obvious delight.  
  
  
When they finally part and swim back to the surface, Jensen pushes Jared against the side of the pool and licks the strip of skin that goes from his neck to his ear, before biting lightly at Jared's lobe. "I have to warn you, Jay, next time we go to the beach I won't be able to keep my hands off of you," he says, chuckling.   
  
  
The weather is still cold, but he can't wait for the summer and for everything it will bring for them. His fingers go to Jared's ass and he gropes it with no shame. It's _his_ , after all.  
  
  
They swim back towards the center of the pool. Jensen swims like a goddamn fish, performing perfect backstroke circles around Jared who is clumsily treading water. Jared huffs and doggy paddles over to the edge of the pool, gripping the side to rest his tired legs. Jensen swims over right away, concern momentarily banishing his good humour. “You got a cramp?”  
  
  
“No, I’ve got teenage hormones, Jensen. Being this close to you is _killing_ me.” Jared pouts and Jensen leans forward, kissing the pout away from Jared’s delicious pink lips. Jared stops him, with a hand pressed against Jensen’s chest. Jared studies Jensen’s face carefully. It’s only just hit him that this is it, school is really over now and he’ll be starting college in no time at all, leaving Jensen...in no time at all. Jared is sick with the realization of it. “I’m going away and I want to be happy about the future I’m making for myself but how can I be? When my future means leaving you behind?” Jared slaps his hand against the surface of the water for emphasis, causing a mini tidal wave of tiny ripples.  
  
  
Jared swims away from the side of the pool and the fun horny atmosphere disappears...he's on the brink of tears. Jensen swims after him, moving fluidly through the water until he’s in front of Jared again. "If we take this step forward and have sex, leaving you...being apart and breaking our connection...will crush me." Jared says, eyes red-rimmed and shining.  
  
  
Jensen blinks a couple of times at Jared's words, and even more at the emotions he feels behind what his boyfriend actually says. "Woah, Jare, what?"   
... Wait a second. There's maybe the small chance that he.... Oh, crap. He forgot. With everything that happened, the fight, the breaking up and the trial, and then the happiness of being together, he _forgot._  
  
  
Jensen would probably slap his own face, but he'd probably come over looking like a psycho, and that wouldn’t be good. So he tries not to smile too much when he grabs Jared's hands. "Listen to me carefully, Jared, okay?" He stares pointedly in Jared’s eyes to be sure he has all of his attention. The results of his efforts will be dimed if Jared's mind is away in Emoland while he talks.  
  
  
Jared's glassy eyes close but only briefly, when he opens them they're clear again and focused on Jensen. His whole body is still quaking gently but Jensen's hands are firm and strong, holding him in place. "Yeah...." Jared answers. "Yeah...I'm listening." He says again and he sounds more certain the second time.  
  
  
Jensen nods and then breaths deep, because if Jared doesn't kill him now he will never do it. "There's a small thing I forgot to tell you, with all the drama we've been living lately," he starts. _Small my ass_ he thinks, and prudently retreats before going on. "I'm going to leave the shop. I found a better job in a garage, they'll pay almost the double and I'll have more responsibilities. Only thing...I'll have to move, since it's in New York and all." He goes quiet for a second, to let the news sink in.  
  
  
_New York?_ Jared's brain is frozen on those two words...Jensen is going to New York? Jared shakes his head to clear it. He reaches out and grips Jensen's shoulders tight enough to bruise. "You'd better not be fucking with me, seriously." He doesn't... _can't_ believe it.  
  
  
Jensen's smile grows wider. "I would never joke about something this important. But that's not all. You see, you were going against the world, and then I thought, what the heck, I can do better." He swallows, suddenly self-conscious. "I've always wanted to study engineering," he finally reveals, his voice down to a whisper, almost like he's embarrassed of his dreams. "And, well, Columbia has an engineering department. I contacted them and I have an interview scheduled for next month. I don't have any guarantees they're going to pick me, because, come on, who am I?, but I have to try. You taught me that."   
  
  
Jared gapes, looks away and shakes his head before turning back towards Jensen. There's a silent moment, where Jared doesn't do anything apart from stare at his boyfriend and then he's crashing forward through the water, taking Jensen in the tightest hug imaginable and attacking his face with kisses. "I....love....you....so...damn....much." Jared says in-between pressing his lips to Jensen's cheeks, nose and chin.  
  
  
Jensen chuckles, giving back as many kisses as he receives, not really caring where they land.  
"I'd better hope you do." He says, breathlessly, "since we're gonna share an apartment off campus." He stops to talk long enough to push his tongue past Jared's lips and deep inside his mouth.  
  
  
Jared pulls back so that he can see Jensen's eyes. "We are? You've done all this for me?" _This can't be happening?_  
  
  
"You should know me better than this," Jensen answers, smug grin on his face "I did it for _me_. Because I’ve lost you once already and I'm not going to lose you again, not if I can help it. And not if I want to keep my dick and balls; you know, your mother can be very... _persuasive_." He shivers, remembering Sharon's cold eyes while she listed all the things she'd do or have people she knows do to him if he made her son sad again.  
  
  
"How?" Jared asks, unable to stop himself. "How on earth did you pull this off?"   
  
  
Jensen shrugs. "Let's just say that the CAW wanted to take care of their star student for next season and your father wasn't so keen on you living in a dump. We sort of...joined forces." He's probably blushing because now that he has to explain it all, he feels like a stalker or something equally distasteful. "Are you okay with it? Because you don't have to move in with me. I mean, I don't expect anything from you, you can be in the apartment on your own or find another roommate. I'm not trying to control your life. I don't want to lose you and I'd do anything to see you happy, so you just...say the word and I..." He's rambling, he knows it, but can't help it.   
  
  
Jared presses another firm kiss to Jensen's mouth and smiles. "Can't think of anything I want more." He kisses Jensen again and then lets out a long shaky breath. "I fucking want you inside me so bad I feel like I'm going to die with it." Jared slows the kisses down to a more gentle pace and his hands wander south towards Jensen's crotch.  
  
  
It's not long before Jared's words and his kisses wake up the excitement and Jensen's body gets all hot and bothered again. Actually, it hardly takes any time at all. Jensen lifts Jared up so that he’s sitting on the edge of the pool with his long legs still dangling in the water from the knee down. Jensen swims forward then and positions himself in-between Jared’s legs.  
  
  
He drops a tender and lingering kiss just above Jared's navel, and then descends lower towards his groin. He feels Jared's dick waking up against his chin, and nuzzles his lover's hair, inspiring that well known smell that's so typically Jared.  
  
  
Jared pants out a breath and his body involuntarily jolts upwards, his dick straining, seeking friction. Jared lays flat, the tile of the pool side cold and wet against his back. He can feel Jensen's presence and how close he is...Jared can barely stand it.  
  
  
Jensen's lips reach their destination and he licks a stripe from base to tip, sucking as much as he can into his mouth and slowly stroking the rest with a hand. The other goes to play with Jared's entrance, without entering him, just teasing.  
  
  
This will be the first on a long series of encounters and Jensen wants Jared to remember this one forever.  
  
  
Jared reaches a hand out, watching with hooded eyes as Jensen takes it. He helps Jensen out of the water and then he gets up and pads away, water dripping from his lean muscular body. When he comes back he's holding an armful of white school-issue towels and he carefully lays them out on the tiled floor. The other object he's holding he saves till last, presenting the small tube of lube to Jensen with a shy grin. "I was....thinking....you know? Just in case. Always be prepared." Jared grins again giving a mock boy scout salute.  
  
  
Jensen looks at Jared and a wave of pure unadultered lust runs through him and before he can control it, he's tackled Jared down onto the towels and he's devouring his mouth with feverish passion. "Fuck, Jay," he hisses breaking the contact for a second just to turn his attention to his boyfriend's neck and shoulder (where he bites and sucks until a purple mark blemishes the skin there) "you're making me crazy. I never wanted you so much." That scares him for a second, because he's so turned on that he's not sure he'd be able to stop even if Jared asked him to and that's when he realizes they don't have condoms.  
  
  
In his hazy mind he wonders why Jared thought about the lube but not about the condoms, then he mentally slaps himself: the guy's a virgin, why would he worry? And the following realization is that Jared doesn't know about him.  
  
  
He stops for a moment, sitting back, his breath coming out in little pants. "Jared, I- there's something I have to tell you, before we do this" he says, dreading the moments to come.  
  
  
Jared shudders with the feel of Jensen's mouth against his skin but when Jensen pulls away and he hears Jensen words he immediately sees the tell-tale signs of tension in Jensen's shoulders. He pauses, staving off the passion to focus on Jensen's eyes. "What is it?" He asks, fearfully because he knows Jensen too well now and he knows this can't be good.  
  
  
Jensen worries one of the towels with unsteady fingers. "Do you remember when I left home? After telling my parents about me and you? Remember the accident I had while leaving? Well...it wasn't an accident."  
  
  
Jared freezes, going cold. Jensen's whole body language speaks volumes of hidden pain and his voice croaks when he tries to speak. "I remember. What happened, Jensen?"  
"It wasn't a drunk driver that hit me with his car. It was each and every one of my childhood friends who decided I wasn't the same person they used to know anymore, and got together to punish me for taking their friend away."  
  
  
Jensen closes his eyes and tries to calm down: he's probably freaking Jared out enough as it is, there's no need for Jared to see him breaking down and crying. Besides, he’s cried already more than enough about that.  
  
  
"Shit, Jensen." Jared rubs his forearm across his suddenly moist eyes. Jensen's holding back the tears but only barely and so Jared digs his fingernails into his palms. He wants to ask why...why Jensen didn't speak to him and tell him sooner but he already knows. Jensen has been in hiding for so long, keeping this hidden must have felt like the right thing to do...maybe he though he was protecting Jared this way. "But you're okay, right?" Jared asks, uncurling his aching fingers out of the fists his hands had formed. "They didn't do any longer term damage?" He doesn't want to say _how badly were you hurt?_ because he's afraid to hear Jensen's words....afraid of the anger burning in his chest. Anger at people who he doesn't even know but they beat Jensen and he can't help wishing they were fucking dead.  
  
  
Jensen lets out a bitter laughter. "If by 'long term' you mean physical injuries, no, they didn't. But if we're talking about making fucking impossible to trust in people, and if we're talking about being fucking scared of hurting the ones I love doing what is supposed to be the ultimate love act, well, in that case yeah, they did."  
  
  
As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to take them all back. What is wrong with him?! This was supposed to be their night, a night to remember, a fresh start... and still he couldn't help tainting it with his dirty past. "I'm sorry, Jay, I'm so sorry. You weren't meant to know any of this. Is just that I don't know how to be intimate with you, not in the way I want us to be. I'd never done it before that night and after that, I, well, I guess I was too much of a coward."  
  
  
Truth is, the only thought of seeing pity on Jared's face made him sick, and he couldn't risk it.  
  
  
Jared squeezes his eyes closed for a moment, emotions all over the place, hurt, anger, guilt. He hadn't known the truth about what happened to Jensen but he still feels guilty..."If you don't wanna do this, Jesus, Jensen, I'd understand." He says motioning at the towels spread out around them.  
  
  
Jensen knew Jared was going to say something like that, and fiercely shakes his head.. "Are you kidding me?" he says, his voice still a little shaken, but getting more sure as he speaks. "There's nothing I want more. Erasing all the bad memories with new ones of you is the only way I can see it happening." He extends his hand towards Jared. "Teach me?"  
  
  
Jared takes Jensen's hand and pulls him closer. The jumbled thoughts buzzing in his head slowly start to die down when he sees how desperately hopeful Jensen’s eyes are. Jared runs his fingers over Jensen's bare chest, wanting to touch everywhere, every inch of skin at once. He can see and feel the goose pimples, prickling Jensen's skin and the soft smattering of freckles across his shoulders which match the ones on his nose. Jared licks across them, tasting the chlorinated pool water but more than that, Jensen. He takes hold of Jensen's hand, insistent with desire he guides Jensen's hand down the flat of his stomach towards his crotch at the same time he parts his legs wider, giving Jensen more room to move.   
  
  
Jared tugs at his own dick, unable to stop himself and slams his head back, struggling to contain the burn of need which is making it twitch and throb.  
  
  
Jensen grabs Jared's ankles and pushes them up, so that Jared's body is completely open for him. He licks his lips in anticipation: there's so much he'd like to do, but he can't forget they're in a school, a Catholic school at that, and they don't have all the time in the world. So he places a few butterfly kisses all over Jared's buttocks and then slowly inserts the first lubricated finger, moving it in and out and occasionally crooking it inside, waiting for Jared to get used to the intrusion.  
  
  
The unfamiliar burning sensation makes Jared's muscles tense around Jensen's finger. Jared bites his tongue around a moan of pain and forces himself to relax, he feels the finger move, exploring, widening the space and the pain is verging on unbearable but then...Jensen hits a spot which causes a burst of pleasure to rip through Jared's body and he bucks upwards.   
  
  
With his free hand, Jensen caresses every part of Jared's body he can reach: his hip, his chest, his shoulder, his face. He kisses him deeply, trying to help him relax, while he inserts a second finger in his body along with the first and starts scissoring them.  
"It's okay, Jay. I've got you," he whispers directly in Jared’s ear, sucking on his lobe and then lightly biting it.  
  
  
Jared kisses back what parts of Jensen he can reach, his own moans becoming a steady mantra of desire and lust mixed with an overpowering sense of love. He relaxes more as the sensations washing over him become less painful and more enjoyable. He moves with the force of Jensen's thrusts, gasping and shuddering and loving every second of it. "Please...Jen...need to feel you."  
  
  
"Yeah, baby, yeah." Jensen clenches his teeth and retrieves his fingers from Jared's ass. "You sure about this?" he asks one last time, even if he just has to look at Jared's eyes, with the pupils totally blown out, to have the confirmation that they both are.  
  
  
Jared shudders when he feels Jensen's fingers slide free and he stretches out one long arm for the small tube of lube. He reaches down and takes hold of Jensen's erect dick, teasing a finger over the cock head which is fiery red with pulsing blood. He coats Jensen's dick liberally, tugging each time his hand moves up and down the shaft and he can feel as well as see the thick vein which runs the length of Jensen's dick, throbbing in time with his heart-beat. His own body is on fire, nerves tingling and he carefully guides Jensen in.  
  
  
Jensen has to grab the base of his cock to avoid shooting his load there and then. Jared's hands and then his warm and _oh so tight_ body welcoming him in, that's almost more than he can bear. His fingers are splayed on Jared's hips, to keep him still, while he enters him excruciatingly slow; he doesn't want him to suffer, not at all, so he keeps his eyes focused on Jared's sweaty face for any sign of discomfort.  
  
  
He doesn't see any, though, so he keeps pushing, as steady as possible, until he's buried ball-deep in his lover's body. He lets out a desperate groan. "Fuck, Jared, you feel so good. So good, God." He's babbling incoherently, and he would probably be ashamed of it, if all his blood wasn't currently concentrated in his cock and all of his concentration wasn't occupied trying not to come embarrassingly early.  
  
  
The pleasure of having Jensen inside of him sends a warm tremble running from Jared's balls right up through his belly and into his chest, leaving him breathless. He can feel his cock, almost obscenely huge, pressing against his stomach and he can feel the pressure mounting. He breathes out through his mouth trying to steady his pounding heart-rate and when he looks at Jensen, he sees how beautiful he is, caught in the throws of passion. Face, glistening with sweat and mouth slightly parted. It's enough for Jared...too much...overload....he comes, hard and fast, over his stomach and Jensen's chest. He gives Jensen a reluctant shy smile when Jensen's eyes pop open with surprise.   
  
  
Jared comes suddenly, tightening impossibly around Jensen, and he can't hold his orgasm any longer. Jensen hides his face in the crook of Jared's neck, biting him hard, while he comes, marking him inside and out, and falling boneless on Jared. He knows he should move, he's quite heavy, but he hasn't any strength left.  
  
  
Lost in post orgasmic haze, he keeps murmuring senseless words against Jared's skin.  
There's a lot of _mine_ s and _I love you_ s, but apart from that, Jensen couldn't say he knows what he's saying.  
  
  
Jared reaches for a towel and hands one over to Jensen and they both clean off in silence for awhile, only taking a moment to steal occasional glances and exchange secretive smiles. "You okay?" Jared asks, starting to pull his crumpled tux back on over his still flush pink skin. He chews on his lip while he waits for Jensen's answer. Jensen doesn't look disappointed but Jared's nervous that this first time between them has gone someway to making Jensen feel better about sex.  
  
  
Jensen looks at Jared. He looks anxious. For a moment he's afraid he's hurt him, or that he maybe changed his mind and doesn't know how to tell him. The familiar terror clenches at his chest, and his first reaction would be, as usual, to answer with a few harsh words to push Jared away before he can do the same to him, but he controls it. They agreed to change, to talk, to be honest and open about how they were feeling, so that's exactly what he intends to do, no matter how hard it is.  
  
  
"I'm great" he answers, then, while getting dressed. "How are you? I didn't-" the words get stuck in his throat and he clears it before continuing, "-I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
  
Jared's eyes widen and his expression softens instantly. "What with the awesomeness of your gigantic dick?" He grins, rolling up the towels and tossing them into an untidy heap by the entrance to the men's changing rooms. "I'm good, Jensen." He reaches out and takes Jensen's hand, tickles his fingers across Jensen's broad palm. "In fact, I'm amazing...but we just fucked so I guess you know that already."  
  
  
Jensen blushes a little and ducks his head. "I don't think we just fucked, Jared. At least, I wasn't just fucking." He pulls the younger boy to him using their linked hands and holds him tightly, so tightly he feels his own bones creak in response. "I can't let you go, I don't know what would I do without you. I've been an asshole, and I know that I don't deserve you, but fuck, Jay, I want you with me so darn much." He hides his face against Jared's shoulder and breaths in deeply the scent of his skin, that now smells a little of him and makes his heart swell in his chest.  
  
  
Jared loses his humorous smile and hugs Jensen, hard. "I don't want anyone else but you and you have _nothing_ to be sorry for..." He takes a step away so Jensen can see the seriousness on his face. Jensen's hair is still damp, water droplets clinging to his short dark blonde spikes and Jared steps forward again so he can rest his chin on Jensen's head, hands stroking up his back. "Onwards and upwards remember, Jen?"   
  


**********

  
  
  
With the prom over and the hall empty of students, Principal Lehne wanders through the building, flicking off lights as he goes, picking up any left over trash he finds as he makes his way back towards his office.  
  
  
As he takes the main staircase back up to the second floor where his office is, he glances out of the large oval window and sees two figures only just leaving the school by one of the many side entrances. He frowns, checking his watch and then as he squints harder he realizes exactly who the two figures are.  
  
  
Jared and Jensen are walking across the school grounds towards the gate, when Jared feels the hair on the back of his neck prickle peculiarly. He stops and looks around, searching for the reason of his discomfort and finally his eyes stop on the figure of Principal Lehne staring at them from one of the school windows.  
  
  
Their gazes lock for an instant that stretches out, during which they communicate everything they didn't say to each other until now.  
  
  
Jared grabs Jensen's hand, intertwining their fingers, not to mock Mr. Lehne but simply wanting to show him that what they feel for each-other is immeasurably stronger than his rules and convictions.  
  
  
In that transitory moment, when Mr. Lehne's eyes meet those of Jared Padalecki, there's a peculiar sense of calm which washes over the older man. He has to fight the urge to give them a parting smile. It's strange now that Jared is no longer his student, _his_ problem. He can't bring himself to hate the boy but things will be different now, things _are_ different now already. _His_ school is changing and the world along with it. He can't accept those changes, not overnight but...he'll try. He puts a hand to the window, taps the thin glass with his knuckle and scowls suitably at the two boys. It's late after all and they should have left hours ago....maybe, he doesn't need to change completely.  
  
  
Jared smiles, shaking his head. That's the image of his Principal he wants to carry with him: the strong and assertive man he always looked at with respect and a hint of fear, not the mean person he demonstrated to be during the last few weeks.  
  
  
He understands him, after all, he's believed in something his whole life and it probably hasn't being easy for him to realize he's been wrong all along.  
  
  
Jared hopes the transition will happen before someone else gets hurt in the process.  
  
  
"Jay?" He looks back at Jensen, who is frowning. "Something wrong?" He asks.  
  
  
"Nah," Jared says, breathing in the fresh air. "Come on, take me home and I'll maybe let you kiss me on the front porch."  
  
  
They walk together, shoulder to shoulder, dizzy with all the possibilities open in front of them.  
  
  
They know it won't be easy, and they know that the hard times they've been through were just the beginning, but they just have to look at each other to know for sure that what they experienced tonight wasn't their last dance.  
  
  
**THE END** (for real this time XD)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Bed)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** cheerful  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Claudio Baglioni "Niente Più"


End file.
